Unvoiced Experiments II
by Deathmetal180
Summary: More adventures with Onyx and Mayhem as they help Lilo and Stitch gather the cousins and try find a way back to their home. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong. But when you're with Lilo and Stitch... Things can get hairy.
1. Big Night

A/N: I don't own Lilo and Stitch characters nor the other OCs, just my own and the idea of this fanfic series.

* * *

Unvoiced Experiments: Series Two

Ch. 1 Big Night

Lilo asks, "Well... Jumba, did you find him?"

He sighs, "I..."

He finishes, "Haven't been fortunate with that."

Both Lilo and Mayhem sigh.

Lilo asks, "Why not?"

Jumba responds, "I've been trying to track him, but I don't have a significant amount of DNA sample from him."

Both nod and Mayhem questions, "So if you had a bigger sample of him, you could find him?"

Jumba exhales, "Yes."

He sighs, "But..."

Lilo repeats, "But?"

Jumba finishes, "Theoretically, speaking I could spot him in less than a second. But all experiments have different DNA and the amount I have isn't enough to precisely locate him."

Mayhem and Lilo both absentmindedly nod.

Lilo changes the subject, "So... how's Ty and Crimson?"

Jumba answers, "They're getting better, but both are still out cold."

Lilo speaks, "Still?"

Jumba retorts, "Yes... I went in to talk to them and Crimson woke up and charge at me! Sapphire woke up and sedated him so he could go back to sleep, I think he was disoriented and thought I was Sato."

Both had shocked expressions, Crimson still has that memory in his head of Sato and Ty.

Jumba softly smiles, "Don't be worrying, they'll be okay soon."

Mayhem asks, "So...how was talk with Nani?"

Jumba laughs, "Thankfully... She was too hot and went straight to bed."

Mayhem retorts, "Sweet, means we're off too."

Jumba adds, "Speaking of bed. We should being in bed."

Lilo yawns, "Yeah..."

Mayhem speaks as he rubs his eyes, "Yep."

So the three of them go to the house and sleep the night away.

_Meanwhile..._

A garbage man was out, doing his job. He stops and breaths, "I need to stop taking the night shifts; especially since I'm so tired that I can just pass out on the ground."

He walks up to a garbage can, picks it up and unknowingly drops two pods from the garbage can and they roll underneath a bush. He picks up his water bottle and mutters to himself, "Tonight is a scorcher, isn't it. "

He squirts the bottle and some of the water hits the two pods; blue one - 618 and yellow one - 356.

A green glow happens and there are two experiments, one grabs a rock and turns it into reals rubies and evilly laughs as she goes one direction and the other went off in his own way.

The guy turns around after he hears the laugh and stutters fearfully, "Wh-Whose there?"

He cautiously walks over to the bush, parts it and is stun to see rubies.

He shouts elatedly, "I struck major dough!"

He takes the rubies and puts them into his pocket and then he rushes back to the truck.

_Morning..._

Lilo wakes up and has a smile on her face, "Today might actually be a good day to check in on Ty and Crimson."

She quickly dresses herself, brush her teeth and runs into Mayhem's room.

"Morning!" She cheers loudly.

Mayhem mutters annoyed, "Morning."

Lilo tilts her head, confused, "Why do you sound so grouchy?"

Mayhem shrugs, "Don't know..."

He stands up and stretches, "I'm about to see Ty and Crimson, I know Onyx would've done it. Sides, I've nothing much to do these days."

Lilo smiles softly, "We can go together then."

Mayhem comments, "Okay."

Mayhem walks out the door and she quietly speaks, "Looks like he can't function without Onyx. ...Actually, we are all still a little off. "

Mayhem shouts, "Lilo! Aren't we going?"

Lilo yells, "Yes, I'm coming!"

She runs out of the room and both leave the house.

_Jumba's ship..._

Both sneak in and when they reach the room, they couldn't believe what they see. There were only Ty and Crimson, everyone else wasn't there. The site before them made them feel worse than before. Both wish this was a bad dream, Crimson seem to look better but Ty still wasn't breathing well because the machine was still there. His body was severely paled and the only way of knowing he was alive was from the machine monitoring his heart beat. Mayhem look over to Lilo as she was on the verge of tears then pulls her out of them room so she wouldn't feel the need to cry.

Mayhem smiles trying to help Lilo, "Don't worry... Remember, Ty is like is father and they'll both make a fast recovery."

Lilo wipes her eyes and looks back to Mayhem now much more calmer than before, "Thanks for that."

Mayhem states kindly, "No prob."

The two walk off and back to the house where they find Stitch, Angel, Sapphire, and the kids watching TV.

Sapphire turns to see Lilo and Mayhem entering, "Hi."

Lilo responds, "How are you guys?"

Sapphire answers, "Better than before... but isa still sad."

Mayhem states fed up with all this extra negativity, "Why not we do something fun?"

All turn to him and looked at him like he had a piece of spinach in his mouth, "What?"

Lilo elbows him and whispers, "Might not be the right time..."

Mayhem rebuttals lowly, "But moping around is much better."

Stitch yells, "Mayhem's right, we need fun. Why naga go beach?"

Lilo chimes happily, "Yeah... I mean, you guys barely moved and I know your itching to do something fun with Aunt Lilo and Uncle Mayhem."

Mayhem states, "When I meant 'we', I meant without me."

Lilo comments calmly, "Too bad, you thought of the idea and you're sticking with it like the rest of us."

Mayhem retorts, "But Stitch thought about the beach!"

Lilo replies, "So it's settle! We're all going to the beach!"

Everyone in the room; except Mayhem, cheered, "Yeah."

_Few minutes later..._

Mayhem states, "I'm not going to the beach."

Lilo retorts, "Yes you are."

Mayhem crosses his arms over his chest, "You can't make me."

Lilo smiles, "Try me."

Mayhem retorts, "I will."

Lilo shrugs, "Okay."

She snaps her fingers and Ajax and Ranveera walk in, " Remember them?"

His eyes widen as the two wave and speak, "Hi."

He remembers them all too well and the memories made him change his mind that instant.

Mayhem gives in, "Fine, I'm going to the beach."

She smiles, "As I thought."

He mutters, "Damn kids... Now, I'm stuck babysitting them again."

He groans, "Uuuggg!"

_The beach..._

So everyone went to the beach and the kids were playing by themselves as Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Sapphire were talking. Mayhem stayed under the trees and mumbles, "This isn't my kind of scenery... I prefer a good book, not this. Or even playing with lab equipment."

His eyes shift to the left and spot Chrys, sitting there and appeared to be in deep thought.

Mayhem sighs, "Man."

He stands up and walks over to Chrys and asks, "Why you sitting there all gloomy and whatnot?"

Chrys get startled by Mayhem's appearance, "Huh?"

Mayhem comments, "Come on, Mr. glum."

He adds, "Go play with others."

Chrys shakes his head, "Naga."

Mayhem asks with a sad smile, "Why not?"

Chrys answers, "Meega just want sit hagata and think, nothing more."

He continues, "What's wrong?"

Chrys retorts harshly, "Why youga care, youga naga like us?"

Mayhem sighs, "True."

He adds, "But... Onyx does and he would do anything to help you kids. Since he isn't here, I'm the runner up. Just tell me."

Chrys voices his troubles, "Everything with ohana, Onyx, Ty and dad."

Mayhem pushes his shoulder lightly, "You're too young to worry about those things."

Chrys shakes his head, "Naga. Meega isa scared..."

Mayhem asks, "Of what?"

Chrys looks up to Mayhem, "Sato."

He adds with a blush, "Meega isa disappointment."

Mayhem places a paw on his shoulder, "You're not."

He shakes his head with watering eyes, "Ih. Meega misa toga... Meega naga been able sleep long time. How can meega call Crimson dad or even call myself his son, when meega isa toga everything."

Mayhem wipes the stray tear away, "Just because you're afraid, doesn't mean you're a disappointment. With fear, means more strength and courage and I know you have that; especially in your heart."

Chrys hugs him tightly, "Youga telling truth?"

Mayhem awkwardly pats his back, "I'm telling the truth."

He parts from Mayhem and he wipes his eyes, "Takka."

Mayhem speaks, "Why not we do something?"

Chrys nods his head, "Ih!"

Mayhem adds, "First, let me tell your mom, aunts and uncle so they won't kill me."

Chrys laughs and Mayhem laughs as well. Both go to their own way.

Mayhem runs to Lilo and explains, "I'm going to take Chrys somewhere. He... Needs some time to help him."

Lilo nods understandingly, "Go then."

She add, "I heard from Sapphire he hasn't been the same since his bad dream. ...You take care of him, okay?"

Mayhem comments, "You've my word."

He runs off, trying to find Chrys around the beach.

He yells, "Chrys!"

"Chrys, where are you?"

He waits and finally hears something, "Mayhem!"

The voice sounded like it had some fear and Mayhem rushed over. When Mayhem reaches Chrys, he is shock to see what is before him.

Mayhem asks, "What?"

Chrys states, "Meega naga nota... Meega hagata and this."

Both see a part of the town, covered in crystal.

Sapphire runs up, hearing the scream and when she arrives. She is shock by this and gasps, "Chrys!"

She turns to him and asks, "Gaba did youga do?"

Chrys protests, "Meega naga do it."

He adds, "Mom... Itchibawa, meega telling truth."

He turns to Mayhem, "Youga believe meega, right?"

Mayhem states, "I... I... I don't know."

Chrys shouts with wide eyes, "Mom, meega naga do it! Meega swear!"

Sapphire looks to Mayhem, "Did he do it?"

Mayhem looks around and then back to Chrys, he opens and closes his mouth to say something as all the evidence pointed to Chrys; however, he knew it didn't made any sense.

Sapphire speaks loudly, "Mayhem!"

He turns to her, "Huh?"

Sapphire asks, "Well did he do it or naga."

Mayhem looks back at the scene before and tells truthfully, "I don't know."

He turns to Chrys and speaks, "It points to him, but it doesn't make any sense."

Sapphire sighs, "Fine..."

She requests, "Youga fix this, but youga have one warning."

Chrys gasps, "Gaba!"

He adds, "But meega naga do it!"

Sapphire raises a hand, "Naga another word. Fix it."

He retorts, "But-"

Sapphire snaps angrily, "Meega already said, 'Naga another word.' That isa final. Fix it now!"

He drops his ears and mutters something as he walks away, fixing the mess.

Sapphire rubs her forehead, "Meega naga get this."

Mayhem speaks, "I hate to say this, but I don't think he did it."

She screams, "Then who!"

Mayhem backs up as he sees her flare her nose and tearing up as he raises his hands.

Mayhem speaks, "Don't kill me because you're a mess."

Sapphire replies, "Gaba youga said?"

Mayhem reiterates, "Don't get mad at me because of your problems."

Sapphire stomps to him and grabs him by the collar of his neck as she whispers, "Youga naga nota how meega isa feeling. Youga naga nota one thing hagata. Naga make meega any angrier, or youga be detaka."

Mayhem slowly nods and Sapphire smiles, "Good, we understand."

She drops him and continues, "Youga naga bother meega, okie-taka?"

Mayhem nods again and she walks away.

_Then..._

Chrys slowly walks back from fixing the crystallized town and Mayhem opens his mouth and takes out a device.

People were shouting about a monster turning everything into crystal and Mayhem sadly sighs, "Great."

He adds lowly, "Now I've to clean up the mess he made. Thank god I took this from Jumba."

He presses the button, throws the little bomb and waits as he covers his ears.

_Bang!_

A bright white green happens, he walks to it like a dog and grabs it in his mouth.

A person asks, "What happen?"

As others ask similar questions, he runs back to the beach where the others were and sits under a tree. He looks around and notices that Chrys is nowhere to be found, but Sapphire is glaring at him. He nervously gulps and decides it is best to not stare at her anymore if he wants to keep his entrails inside him and bodily functions still working right as rain, he better look somewhere else.

He thinks for a moment, _'She wouldn't really rearrange my internal organs. …Will she?'_

He side glances at her, feeling her stare burn into him.

His next thought, _'Better not want take that chance.'_

SO he swiftly looks out to the ocean, thinking about Onyx and how he would handle the situation any differently. When the kids were tired, Stitch carries Ajax and Ranveera in his arms as the others walk home; except for Chrys. Mayhem looks behind him and it seems he just vanished into thin air. When they reach home, Chrys wasn't there either and Sapphire seems to get more emotional. She goes to her house, praying Chrys to be there.

_However..._

When she reaches her house, her sadness was replaced with anger rapidly.

_Lilo's House..._

Mayhem is seating on the couch, watching TV while relaxing for once.

_Slam!_

He turns and finds Chrys there, looking down at the floor and he knew Chrys wasn't happy. He slowly walks towards the kitchen, Mayhem follows and stops at the doorframe.

He speaks, "Chrys?"

He didn't respond.

"Chrys?"

Once again, no response.

He sighs, "Fine."

He adds hotly, "Be like that! I was just trying to help!"

He turns around and leaves as he mutters, "Stupid children all they do is cry and complain."

He sits back on the couch and reads a book, hoping to calm him down.

_Slam!_

He turns and sees Sapphire as she stomps towards the kitchen, Mayhem quietly and quickly closes the book and sets it down. Then he goes into the kitchen and he feels the atmosphere become dense.

Sapphire yells, "Gaba meega told youga before! Naga use powers unless needed!"

Chrys was taken aback, "Gaba?"

She states, "Naga lie to meega! Why youga used power again?"

Chrys answers, "Gaba youga talking about? Meega naga use power."

She retorts, "Meega went home and isa in crystal! If youga was so angry, youga could speak to meega! Naga make house into crystal palace!"

Chrys comments, "Meega naga went home!"

She asks, "Then where youga been?"

Chrys responds, "Out."

She questions, "Out where? Out with who?"

He answers, "Out by myself."

She pinches the bridge of her nose, "Meega nota youga taking hard, but youga naga use powers. Do youga want be taken away?"

He explains, "Naga, but meega naga using power."

Sapphire speaks, "Aggaba lying to meega and admit it."

Chrys retorts, "Admit gaba? Meega did naga thing wrong."

Sapphire speaks sternly, "Just tell the truth, youga angry with meega and used powers again."

Chrys gasps, "Gaba?"

He states, "Never, because meega naga do that."

Sapphire yells, "Enough isa enough! Strike two!"

He hollers, " Gaba! But meega isa naga doing it!"

Sapphire shouts, "Youga naga yell youga mother! Youga fix house and we talk later."

Chrys balled his fists, "Naga."

Sapphire raises an eyebrow, "Asyrifah?"

He explains, "Meega naga doing it."

Sapphire states, "Ih, youga will. Youga respect meega because meega isa youga mother. "

Chrys responds, "Meega isa youga son and Chrys tell truth! If dad awake he believe meega!"

Sapphire retorts angrily, "Chrys do gaba youga told."

He adds, "If youga naga believe meega then Chrys prove youga wrong!"

He runs out the door with tears in his eyes, Sapphire falls on her knees as she cries.

She asks, "Gaba meega do?"

Mayhem slowly walks and follows Chrys, feeling sorry for him.

He yells, " Chrys! Come back! We need to talk!"

He stops when he sees a figure; however, before he could change his vision, the figure already disappeared from his view.

He shouts, "Wait!"

He runs faster and when he reaches the spot, he sees before him a crystal path and he nods his head. " Wait... That... It doesn't make any sense."

He follows the path and after some time, he found Chrys there.

He shouts, "Chrys!"

He turns and asks, "Gaba?"

Mayhem continues, "What are you doing?"

Chrys rolls his eyes, "This naga meega doing."

Mayhem questions, "Really?"

Chrys states, "Ih."

Mayhem whispers, "Well.. We've to get rid of this before your mom sees it."

Chrys nods with a smile, he walks to it and places his hand on it as the crystal diminishes and eventually becomes nothing. Both walk back to the house in utter silence, unsure where to start. However, their silence was going to be quickly destroyed because when they open the door. They see a very, very angry Stitch, Angel and Sapphire looking at the two of them.

Both look to each other and gulped, as they were drag into the house.

Sapphire growls, "Youga isa in misa trouble!"

Lilo states, "Easy there Sapphire."

She shouts, "Naga!"

She adds, "Chryscollo Davis Pekelai!"

He cringes hearing his name and Mayhem hides a laugh as he covers his mouth.

She continues, "Youga used powers after meega warn youga, youga nota how many times we fixed youga mess?"

Chrys defends, "Meega said before, meega naga do it!"

Sapphire sobs, "Gaba meega do wrong, why youga lying to meega?"

Chrys softly states, "But... Meega telling truth."

Sapphire retorts, "Enough youga grounded until further notice!"

Chrys comments, "But mom! Itchibawa, listent to meega!"

Sapphire replies, "Isa final. Youga had three strike, now suffer consequences."

She sniffles as she turns to Stitch and Angel, "Go bed now!"

Chrys mutters, "Mom."

She turns and commands, "BED NOW!"

Chrys cringes from that, his ears droop and then he quietly goes upstairs. Mayhem looks around the room, as silence engulfs everyone and he follows Chrys. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was telling the truth and if he was then that means an experiment is out and that Chrys could be very helpful.

Sapphire asks Stitch, "Do youga think meega hard on him?"

Stich nods, "Ih."

Sapphire looks down and states, "But he lied meega many times."

She asks him, "Youga naga think he isa glitching like youga did, right?"

Stitch shakes his head, "Naga."

She looks out and quietly speaks, "Then gaba going on?"

_Chrys ' Room..._

Chyrs was laying on his bed in his medium sized room, plain light blue paint on the walls and then a collage of pictures of him and his family; it has taken almost two walls for it. He gets up from his bed, walks over to the collage and just examines them; until his eyes fall down on one. He grabs it and slightly smiles, it was a picture of him when he was really young and was on top of his father's head with a smile.

He mutters, "Daddy... Meega wished youga hagata, maybe youga help mom."

_Knock! Knock!_

He wipes his eyes as the tears start to form and speaks harshly, "Go away."

The voice comments, "Not going to happen any time soon, literally."

Chrys asks, "Mayhem?"

He retorts, "No, duh. It's Santa Claus, come here to give you your early Christmas present."

Chyrs rolls his eyes, "Gaba youga want?"

Mayhem asks, "Let me in?"

Chrys comments, "Naga."

Mayhem states, "Why?"

Chrys yells, "Just leave meega alone!"

Mayhem replies, "Not doing. Now you either let me in or I'll break the door down."

Chrys questions, "Youga really going break door down?"

"I don't think you want to see me try because I'm losing my patience with you."

Chrys retorts, "Why youga cared about meega anyway?"

Mayhem breathes, "Because..."

Chrys walks to the door and place his ear on it as Mayhem continues, "I believe you. I truly do."

Chrys asks, "Youga do?"

Mayhem states, "Yes. Why do you think I'd be here?"

_Click!_

The door open and Mayhem could already read Chrys as he stands before him, he has been crying his heart out. Mayhem walks in and hugs Chrys as he rubs his back, "Don't worry, everything will get better." Mayhem closes the door and locks it.

**Mayhem's P.O.V.**

"How are you doing?" I whisper.

He clings onto my chest and muffles a response.

_Stupid question. He's hurting, really bad._

He suddenly releases and walks to his bed and I follow him. Chrys just sits next to me, his eyes watering again and his facial expression completely blank.

I repeat, "How are you doing?"

He said wiping his tears away, "Horrible."

His voice almost above a whisper as he explains, "Now mom naga trust meega. Youga wrong... Meega isa big disappointment."

I nod, "No, you're not."

He bites his lip as he thinks of what to say next, "Really?"

I nod again, "Really."

He speaks, "Mayhem?"

I look to him, "Yes?"

He continues, "Takka."

I ask, "For what?"

Chrys answers, "Believing in meega."

I smile, "No problem."

He wipes his nose with the back of his hand, "Youga cool after all."

I smile, "Since when have I been uncool?"

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock.

"Chyrs?" Lilo asks, "Are you good?"

"Meega good now," Chrys states tightly.

She asks, "Can I talk to Mayhem?"

He looks to me, I give him a nod and he returns it.

He says, "Ih."

We both go to the door, he opens it and I turn to him

I say lowly, "We'll talk again later."

I leave and he closes the door.

"Is he okay?" Lilo asks me.

I shake my head. "I don't think so."

She states, "You stay with him, okay?"

I nod in agreement and then ask, "What about Sapphire?"

Lilo responds, "Still a little mad, better not confront her."

I nod once again.

Lilo states as she walks away, "Bye."

I comment, "Bye."

I knock on the door, he lets me and I sit on the bed.

I frown and looked up at him, "Chrys?"

He nods as a tear escapes his eye, "Mom isa still mad?"

I whisper, "Yeah."

He looks down and I add, "Don't be sad."

He didn't say anything.

I stand up and hug him, "I'm here."

I could feel him become slightly better. We part and then he laughs, looking into my eyes. I smile bringing my forehead to his.

"So are we good?" I ask.

He nods and smirks.

"Better than good." He whispers.

He hugs me and I laugh. We pull apart, grinning at each other.

I speak, "So now what?"

He states, "Youga sleep hagata?"

I pushed my eyebrows together, "What?"

He repeats, "Youga sleep hagata, if youga want to?"

My eyes pop out of my head, "Um... Okay?"

He jumps for joy and hugs me, "Takka. Takka. Takka, Mayhem!"

He opens his mouth and that is when I move myself.

"What are you doing?" I ask

He shrugs, "Going to lick youga."

I told him firmly, "No!"

He drops his ears and gives me the sad eyes and I said, "Nope. Not working."

He states, "Fine."

I feel bad for him and comply, "Okay. Lick me."

He lightly smiles and then licks me. We both sleep tonight, hoping tomorrow may be better.

* * *

A/N: So guys... How did you think of it? Read and Review.


	2. Famous

Ch. 2 Famous

_Gantu's Ship..._

"Uhhhh," A voice groans.

Gantu sits up, "My head is killing me, so is my brain."

625 retorts, "Kinda of hard for something to be in pain when you don't have it."

He mutters, "Stupid trog."

He looks around, "What happened?"

625 answers, "Well... When you were knocked out cold, I had to fix that stupid machine because you busted it."

He adds, "Also... Nice going with that. Classic. The machine has been activate after I fixed it.

It says, "Warning! Experiment 618 has been activated! Primary function; Crystallization."

It displays a tall and thin purple Angel (624)-like experiment with long crossed, ears, a large nose, small eyes and a thin body.

It adds, "Warning! Experiment 356 has been activated! Primary function; Destroy enemy projectiles and rips engines.

It shows a small and short 625-like experiment with red fur and stubby claws.

Gantu looks around, "Where's Stoneface and Pompey?"

625 answers, "Hamsterwheel needed them for something... Looks like you're on your own."

Gantu sighs, "Good... I need some air anyway."

He readies himself and leaves the ship.

_Chrys' Room..._

Mayhem yawns as he stretches from the floor, "Man..."

He finishes, "That wasn't bad, considering I slept on the floor."

He turns to see Chrys, he was out cold from many sleepless nights. Mayhem stands up and opens the door then quietly closes it.

He mutters, "Chrys... I'm going to help you out. I'll prove to them that you aren't using your powers."

He quietly leaves the house and begins to examine the place where the crystal first appeared, near the small part of town close to the beach. He tries to take a look at the premises, trying to find anything.

He states as he finds a piece of crystal, "Yes."

He takes it and runs back into the beach where the kids fought their first experiment, hoping to find something and in the sand he does. "Exactly what I need."

It was another piece, he picks it up and runs to Jumba's ship.

_Meanwhile..._

Lilo was home watching some toons, when Nani runs in and takes the control.

Lilo shouts, "Hey! I was watching that!"

Nani hushes, "Shhh."

She adds, "There was something about a garbage man finding rubies and I want to know if it is true."

Lilo asks, "Why?"

Nani answers, "Because it is unusual to find rare rubies out in the blue."

Both are quiet until Nani finds the right news channel.

The anchorwoman states, "A simple garbage man whom was working over time and double late night shift has found a rare find, real rubies under a bush."

She finishes, "Here is the man that found them."

She hands him the mic and he speaks, "Thanks to this lucky find... I'm now rich and famous and can help my family."

The reporter asks, "So what was your first indication that there were rubies under the bush?"

He answers, "Honestly... I heard this otherworldly cackle and when I went down to see, they were there."

Nani turns the TV off in slight aggravation, "I can't believe someone like that can find rubies and yet... I've to work every day."

Lilo ponders to herself and Nani looks to her, "What is it honey?"

She confesses, "Well... I was worried because Sapphire got angry at Chrys."

Nani questions, "Why would she be angry at her own son?"

Lilo answers, "Because Chrys been using his powers and then lies."

Nani asks, "Do you think he did?"

Lilo explains, "I don't know... I mean, I want to believe it isn't him; however, it doesn't look good for him."

Nani counters, "And with this, you're afraid that Sapphire will go ballistic on him. Am I right?"

Lilo nods and Nani continues, "Listen... If you believe that Chrys is innocent, then why don't you tell Sapphire. I'm sure she'll understand."

Lilo retorts, "But she's been through so much and I don't want to add any more stress to her."

Nani comments, "You can't be afraid of her."

Lilo replies, "Me, afraid of an emotional experiment that can hurt me in so many ways."

She adds sarcastically, "Whatever gave you that idea."

Nani forcely chuckles, "Ha. Ha."

She continues, "So what, you're going to be quiet?"

Lilo comments, "I don't know."

_Jumba's Ship..._

Mayhem was waiting for the result of his numerous tests as he mutters, "Come on damnit. Hurry up!"

He crossed examine the two sets of crystal, hoping to get an answer.

_Ding!_

He runs as soon as he hears that sound and goes onto Jumba's computer, hoping his guess was right.

Mayhem states, "I never opposed recent data before, but right now it has to be wrong."

He adds, "The facts just don't make sense, please let me find have this lead."

He looks up the screen and it shows the two strands of the two crystals, analyzing them. The computer then passes some pictures of the two strands, calculating the DNA percentage.

When the DNA finishes comparing the two, he presses a button and it prints out a very long piece of paper. He scans quickly and sighs disappointingly, "What!"

He adds, "There is only a millionth percent difference between the two..."

His eyes widen, "Wait... There is a difference.. Meaning, that Chrys isn't to blame for the whole crystallization."

He runs out of the ship and heads to Sapphire's house, hoping to convince her that she has made a huge mistake.

_Sapphire's House..._

_Ring!_

Mayhem waits outside the door, impatiently as he rings the doorbell repeatedly.

He mutters, "Come on, open the stupid door."

He hears a shout, "Whoever isa ringing bell will have claw marks if they naga stop!"

He immediately stops after hearing that, he then hears hard stomps to the door and the door swings open, harshly, and inside a very, very, angry Sapphire in there.

Mayhem asks as he steps back, "Sooo... What's happening?"

Sapphire bursts, "Meega tell youga gaba happen! Chrys ran away!"

Mayhem shouts back, shocked, "What!"

Sapphire retorts, "Isa youga deaf! He ran away!"

Mayhem asks, "When?"

Sapphire shakes her head as tears start, "This morning."

She falls onto his chest and cries, Mayhem freezes on contact and doesn't move for some time. After a few seconds, he carefully and awkwardly wraps his arms around her as he lays his cheek against her head.

Sapphire sobs, "Why-Why he go?"

Mayhem answers that flatly, "Because you blamed him for things that he didn't do."

Sapphire looks up to Mayhem and asks, "Gaba?"

Mayhem sighs, "You see."

He adds, "I analyzed the crystals from the scenes and compared them to Chrys and they're different."

Sapphire comments shocked, "Gaba!"

Mayhem nods, "Yup."

He continues, "Which means there is an experiment roaming around and is causing the madness."

Mayhem looks down to Sapphire and sees so much sadness in her eyes, he leans downs and kisses her lips. Then he slowly parts and lays his forehead on hers as he whispers, "I'm going to find him, tell Lilo and Stitch that an experiment is loose. Okay?"

She nods and then he turns to run as Sapphire runs the other direction.

_Lilo's House..._

Lilo was just about to open the door when it flings open and she sees Sapphire there.

She states, "Lilo, experiment activated! Makes crystals!"

Lilo widens her eyes and replies, "There's an experiment that has the same power as Chrys!"

She nod and Lilo yells, "Stitch!"

They hear him running down and he asks, "Gaba?"

Lilo comments, "We need to get a cousin!"

Stitch smiles, "Yippee!"

He adds, "Let's go."

Both run out, leaving Sapphire in the house as she goes to the couch and then sleeps.

_Lilo and Stitch..._

They go into the jungle where they find a crystallized experiment, one they've never seen.

Lilo comments, "Well... That makes two cousins we need to find."

Lilo turns and spots Gantu in crystal, "Look, it is big dummy head on the rocks."

Both her and Stitch laugh.

"Hey!" A voice exclaims.

Both turn to see the experiment responsible for turning Gantu and everything else in the secluded area into crystal.

She growls, "Gaba youga hagat!"

Stitch retorts, "We here help you."

The experiment chortles evilly at them.

She comments, "Meega need help, meega think isa youga need help."

She pounds the ground and it turns into crystal, so Stitch grabs Lilo and jumps avoiding the attack.

He smiles smugly, "Ha! Youga missed!"

The experiment smiled and then from the crystal covered ground was another attack and Stitch gasps. He throws Lilo into the bushes as the attack hits him and he lands with a loud Thud. As he is encased in the crystal himself.

Lilo yells, "Stitch!"

But he doesn't do anything and so she runs back to the house, hoping to ask Jumba about the experiment's full power.

Mayhem's Search...

Mayhem looks around some caves, knowing that the kids love to play in them and would make the best shelter for anyone that can survive easily as an experiment.

He calls, "Chrys!"

He repeats, "Chrys! Chrys are you in there!?"

There was no response and Mayhem mutters, "Man... Thick-headed, annoying, whining, bags of wasted matter."

He shouts, "Fine if you're not coming out, I'll go in and drag you out myself!"

He starts to sniff the air and gags, "Yup... Found him."

He comments, "God... Could've taken a shower before running off."

He goes in, still trying to hold down his lunch from the scent.

He mutters, "I'm going to wring my hand around his neck for doing this. This is completely stupid and idiotic, does he want to be exposed?"

He yells, "Chrys! It's me, Mayhem!"

Chrys hollers back, "Go away!"

Mayhem shouts, "Not going to happen!"

He stomps inside as he yells, "Chrys, you've to grow up! Pronto!"

He adds, "Sides, I helped cleared your name! Sapphire isn't angry anymore, just worried sick about you!"

Chrys responds loudly, "Youga telling truth. Mom, naga mad."

Mayhem smiles, "Sapphire was never mad at you, she feared of losing you."

Chrys comments, "Really?"

Mayhem shouts, "Really!"

Chrys comments, "Youga naga lying?"

Mayhem then runs down and finds Chrys hunched over.

He walks over to him and states kindly, "I'm not lying."

Chrys looks up to him with his tear fill eyes, "I'm being honest."

Mayhem bends down to one knee and places his forehead against Chrys', "You know that, right?"

Chrys was hesitant first but then slowly nodded, "Ih."

Mayhem asks confused, "Then why didn't you want to come out of this dinky cave?"

Chrys states, "Meega thought youga said things so meega come out. Meega thought momma be mad still."

He hugs Mayhem and he is shock from the fast movement, but slowly he returns the gesture. "Shh. It's okay, I'm here and you know what. So is everyone else. Your Uncle Stitch, Aunt Angel, Onyx, me, everyone. You should know that a stupid fight would never destroy that bond, right?"

Chrys nods and Mayhem adds, "So can you please get out of this cave and come to terms with your mother?"

Chrys pulls away and states, "Only with youga there."

Mayhem eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

Chrys nods, "Ih, youga there too."

Mayhem's countenance softens and he retorts, "Why?"

Chrys responds, "Why naga."

He comments, "Youga help meega so much today and the day before. Itchibawa, Mayhem."

Mayhem sighs, "Fine."

Chrys smiles and then licks Mayhem when he was finished, Mayhem looked mad and he stepped back. But Mayhem quickly change his mood and licks Chrys on the cheek, he was shocked and his mind couldn't even register it.

Mayhem states, "If you ever tell anyone I did that, I will quickly deny it and you will be gone from this island. Clear?"

Chrys smiles, "Crystal."

Mayhem stands up with Chrys and both walk out of the cave.

As they walk, they bump into Lilo, whom was running, and all three fell onto the floor.

Mayhem asks a little annoyed, "What's the big deal?"

Lilo gasps, "Sorry... Stitch... I... Experiment... Crystal... Dummy on ice."

Mayhem puts a hand and stops her, "Wait... Let me get this straight. You and Stitch were experiment hunting and you found the one that can turn things into crystals."

Lilo nods and Mayhem asks, "So... Where does the dummy on ice comes into play?"

She breathes and then finishes, "Gantu is crystallized and so is Stitch."

Mayhem turns to Chrys and smiles, "Come on, we have an experiment to catch."

Chrys smiles back, "Ih."

Mayhem and Chrys turns to Lilo and Mayhem asks, "Where are they?"

Lilo points behind her, "Back that way."

Mayhem speaks, "Lilo, go home. We'll be back with the experiments and Stitch."

Lilo nods and then they go their separate directions.

_In the meantime..._

618 was ogling her captives, smiling at herself at such a good job.

She states, "Meega make world into crystal."

She evilly laughs at Stitch's face, "Youga naga special. Youga can't even break this."

"Sorry to interrupt your premature gloating, but we can beat you."

She turns to see where the voice came from and spots Chrys and Mayhem.

She smirks, "Youga really think youga beat meega."

Chyrs retorts, "We naga need to think, we can beat youga."

Mayhem adds, "It'll be cake-walk."

She throws a crystal ball, Mayhem makes a barrier and sends it back two-fold to her. She forms a crystal barrier and it absorbs the projectile.

She growls, "How youga do that?"

Mayhem retorts, "We can do so much more than that."

He lowers his shield and turns to Chrys, "You're up."

She shouts angrily, "Ka genaa te!?"

Chrys states, "Meega isa experiment 660 or Chrysocollo, but meega like Chrys better."

Mayhem chimes, "I'm experiment 631, but I'm called Mayhem."

Chrys jumps up and lands in front of the experiment, then he tries to punch her; however, she dodges it.

_Tsk. Tsk._

She adds as she waves her finger, "Youga still a baby, youga naga nota about the true power of crystal."

He asks shocked, "Gaba?"

She extends her hand and soon a pillar of crystal shoots out of it, Chrys dodges the attack; though, he still got a scratch from it. It starts to bleed a light pink as he stares in shock at the move.

She smiles, "Youga naga nota youga do that?"

Chrys states, "No, meega naga nota."

The smile grows wider, "So... Meega guess youga naga nota youga wear it as armor then either."

He gasps, "Gaba!"

She laughs, "Youga such a baby."

She touches her arm and it was encased into crystal, she punches his head and he flies back.

"Chrys!"

Mayhem jumps down and runs to his side, "Chrys! Chrys, you're okay. Right?"

Chrys sits up with his lip bleeding, "Ih."

He adds, "She fast and strong."

He stands, "But meega isa better still."

He rushes toward her and tries to punch her arm, she blocks it with her crystallized hand. But it doesn't break the crystal and he pulls his hand back in pain, "Ogata!"

She speaks, "Such a child."

She was about to punch him, until Mayhem made a barrier and stop the punch. He jumps up and punches, "Take this!"

He connects the punch to the experiment's face and she rolled back.

He shakes his fist, "Ow."

She stands and she laughs, both look to her and see that her face was encased in crystal. It regresses and she speaks, "Meega told youga already. Youga naga beat meega."

Both look at her in awe and she asks, "Gaba, youga naga seen someone like meega before?"

Mayhem comments, "No... No we haven't."

He whispers into Chrys' ear, "This is very bad."

Chrys speaks lowly, "Ih."

Mayhem charges at her and she punches him in the gut with her crystallized arm, he gasps as he falls onto one knee. She then kicks him and sends him to where Chrys was.

Chrys runs to him and asks, "Youga okie-taka?"

Mayhem retorts, "Yeah... I'm peachy."

He sits up and looks to Chrys as an idea hit his head.

Mayhem adds as he jumps up, "I know how we can beat her."

Chrys looks up, "Gaba?"

Mayhem states, "Give me your hand."

Chrys asks confused, "Gaba?"

Mayhem repeats, "Give me your hand."

Chrys questions, "Why?

Mayhem answers, "My contact ability will make me stronger but I believe it can help your abilities as well."

Mayhem grabs Chrys' hand and speaks, "Trust me, okay?"

He nodded slowly and surely, as he grips onto Mayhem's hand. "Okie-taka."

Chrys stands up and throws a crystal ball to 618, she swatted with the crystal arm and it is deflected; however, it did crack the crystal a little.

She speaks astonished, "Gaba!"

She growls, "How dare youga do that to meega!"

She charges and punches with her crystal arm, Mayhem blocks it. It stopped the attack dead center, she did a back-flip and clutch her hand as the crystal breaks some more.

She shouts, "Youga pay for this!"

She sprouts crystal wings and Mayhem smugly smiles as he whispers to Chrys, "There is no way she'll be able to fly with those wings."

She starts flapping and soon she is soaring and Chrys is glaring at Mayhem, "Really? She naga be able fly. Gaba youga called that!"

Mayhem weakly smiles, "So... I was wrong. Happens to everyone."

She flies down and Mayhem makes a barrier and she bounces off.

She meanly growls, "Youga naga stay in there forever, sooner or later youga need get out."

She adds, "When youga do, meega will attack."

Mayhem speaks, "Okay... We can still win this but only if we stay together."

Chrys nods, "Ih."

Mayhem levitates them both and 618 comes toward them, both spin and when 618 attacks. It was deflected back and she growls, so she flies toward them. She ready herself to attack, but then was sent back flying because of the spin-attack.

They stop and Mayhem mutters, "Ooh. Note to self, never spin super-fast ever again."

Chrys agrees still dazed, "Ih."

Both shake their heads and see 618 on the floor growling. Both fly down and both punch her in the gut, she gasps loudly and walks back as she clutches her midsection.

Mayhem shouts irritated, "Why can't you go down!"

She speaks, "Meega make strong defense, that isa why meega fight still."

Mayhem retorts, "Well, since we cracked the shield. We might as well break it too."

Mayhem and Chrys run to her and Mayhem picks Chrys up as he does a double side kick to her and she used her crystal arm, when the kick collided. She went flying back as she did, her armor was breaking into pieces and she was shocked, "H-How can youga be strong?"

Her eyes opened slightly as she looks to them and closed back as she fainted.

Both sigh in relief and Mayhem speaks, "Okay... I'll take... Crystallene while you take care of Rippington and release Stitch and Gantu from their torture."

Chrys asks, "Rippington? ...Crystallene?"

Mayhem speaks, "What? ...Bad names?"

Chrys states, "Nope. They good names."

He goes off and release Gantu and Stitch then he breaks the crystal surrounding Rippington and then they go home; however, Gantu was left on the beach after Chrys de-crystallized everything. They all walk home.

_Home..._

Mayhem opens the door and him, Chrys, and Stitch walk in with the two experiments. Sapphire runs to Chrys and hugs him, "Chrys! Meega soka. Meega misa soka, for naga listening youga. Youga right."

Chrys hugs back, "Isa okie-taka. Meega good."

She pulls back and sees her son's lip, "Youga bleeding, isa bad?"

Chrys nods, "Naga."

He adds, "Meega got it getting ohana."

She turns to see Mayhem, whom isn't looking good either, "Youga hurt too."

Mayhem comments, "Oh this.. Nah. I'm good."

He turns to Chrys and ruffles his head fur with his free hand.

Sapphire takes Chrys to the kitchen to get washed up while Lilo goes up to Mayhem, "So... You don't like kids?"

Mayhem playfully comments, "Can it..."

He adds, "I'm tired, I'll take a shower and then fall to sleep. Night."


	3. Stuck

Ch. 3 Stuck

He sits up and hisses, "Ssss!"

He falls back down as he grabs his gut and moans painfully, "Ow..."

He adds as he closes one eye, "Looks like I'm staying in bed, stuck with this wound."

He tries to laugh, but it hurts to do that.

He mutters, "Stupid human fragile bones. Reminds me about when Onyx was punching my face in. Can't believe I almost passed out when he slugged me before... Though it was worth it, I saw his strength spike. Now... If only he can make himself stronger."

_Knock! Knock!_

He turns to the door and sees Chrys there. He speaks nicely, "Hey there... How are you holding up?"

His lip has a little discoloration and a little swollen, but other than that he seem to be good.

He replies, "Meega sore."

Mayhem tries to chuckle, but grabs his gut as he moans, "Ooww."

Chrys runs to him, "Youga naga okie-taka, are youga?"

Mayhem lies, "I'm fine, believe me. Just need to rest some more."

Chrys furrows his eyebrow, "Youga lie. Youga hurt."

Chrys picks him up and Mayhem shouts, "Ow! Put me down!"

Chrys states, "Naga going happen."

Mayhem bites his lip as he speaks, "Chrys... Please put me down!"

Chrys retorts, "Naga."

He walks out of the room with a whining Mayhem, until he passes out from the pain and Chrys looks at him worried. He looks around and sniffs noting that everyone is asleep; except for Jumba. He leaves the house and runs to Jumba's ship.

_Jumba's Ship..._

Jumba mutters as he types on his computer, "...Now if I were to do this and add that but removing could it help with the matter at hand."

_Bang! Bang!_

He turns to the door and Chrys opens it.

Jumba asks surprised, "What are you doing here 660?"

Chrys speaks quickly, "Mayhem hurt! Need youga check him now!"

Jumba walks to them and when he was about to touch Mayhem, he spasms out and wakes up. He pushes Jumba's hand and shouts, "I'm fine!"

He jumps off Chrys hands and speaks angrily, "I don't need no crackpot second-rate genius checkin on me! I'm good, just some bruises and scrapes!"

"Youga have more than bruises, youga really hurt!" Chrys exclaims.

"Listen... I'm really touch you're worried about me and all, but I'm not worth it. Believe me... I'm not." Mayhem stated.

He walks away and both Jumba and Chrys stand in amazement.

"But... Mayhem..." Chrys sadly whispers.

Jumba looks to Chrys and then speaks after remembering something, "Ah. 660 I have some good news."

Chrys turns to him, "Hmm?"

Jumba speaks happily, "627 has awaking earlier, I believe he still up."

Chrys shouts, "Gaba!"

Jumba adds, "Yep, everyone is there."

Chrys holler madly, "They forgot meega!"

He runs to the medbay before Jumba could say anything.

When he reaches the medbay, Crimson is sitting up and everyone is talking about him and what has happened.

Chrys mutters, "Dad."

Crimson turns to Chrys and smiles, "How isa meega boy?"

Chrys tears up and gives him a big hug, "Daddy! Meega missed youga so much."

Crimson rubs Chrys' back and speaks softly, "Mommy told meega everything about youga. Meega so proud."

Chrys looks up to his father, "Youga serious?"

Crimson nods and Chrys squeezes him tighter, "Daddy, isa good youga awake."

Jumba comes in and explains, "660, be careful. We not wanting 627 to be knocking out because lacking air."

Crimson smiles, "Isa good. Meega feel better."

Crimson looks around, confusion written on his face.

Sapphire asks concerned, "Gaba wrong boojiboo?"

Crimson replies, "Where isa Onyx, Ty, and Mayhem?"

The room went completely quiet and Chrys' grip quickly tighten around his father. The others averted their eyes as tears start to form.

He asks again, "Where they?"

Chrys releases from his dad and looks to the ground.

Chrys stutters, "T-Ty...i-isa...na-naga...awake."

Crimson feels all the color feel his face, "Gaba. Gaba youga mean?"

Chrys continues, "Onyx still missing."

Crimson looks down, sadden by the news.

Sapphire comments, "Boojiboo... Youga did best."

Crimson nods as he whispers, "Naga."

He adds sadly, "Meega failure. Meega hurt and worried ohana, because meega was misa scared of losing Ty. Meega isa big disappointment."

Chrys retorts, "Naga!"

Crimson looks to him shocked as he continues, "Youga naga failure! Youga tried save Ty!"

He finishes as he fights the tears, "Meega heard from someone once, 'Just because youga toga naga mean youga disappointment. With fear, means more strength and courage and meega nota youga have that; especially in heart.' Meega nota youga naga failure."

Everyone looks back to him, astonished by his statement. He looks down and closes his eyes as he softly states, "Meega proud youga isa meega dad. Meega naga want another one."

Chrys feels his head fur being ruffled and he looks up to see Crimson smiling at him, he smiles as he wipes his tears away.

"Who told youga that?" Crimson questioned.

"Youga naga believe meega," Chrys states, "even if meega told youga truth."

His minds goes back to Mayhem, 'Mayhem, itchibawa okie-taka.'

Jumba speaks, "Come on... 627 needs sleeping."

All say their goodbyes and leave. Crimson looks down to the bed, recounting the events. He remembers them thanking him for helping Ty go through his ordeal, but that wasn't enough. He felt like he shouldn't receive any of the praise for something Onyx went to do. Sure he risked his life to save his son from Sato's grip, but without Onyx... Ty wouldn't be here. The only thing he did was slightly help Ty's chances of living. Without him, he would've died from exhaustion, starvation, blood loss, or by the hands of Sato himself; if he hadn't gone to Ty when he did.

He lies back on the bed and closes his eyes, praying Ty would wake up soon.

_Meanwhile..._

Sapphire asks Jumba, "When Ty wake up?"

Jumba sighs somberly, "Jumba doesn't knowing when 658 waking up. It's up to him."

The room was quiet after that, not knowing when Ty would awake from his slumber.

_During that time..._

Mayhem was slouching against a palm tree, breathing heavily as he clutches his gut and the pain is just getting worse.

He speaks, "Maybe... I should've taken... Chrys' offer."

He slides down the tree and passes out, but since he hits the tree. Two pods fall from the tree; a yellow one – 585 and a blue one – 545, and near a small puddle of water. The pods activate and both experiments see the unconscious Mayhem near them and they laugh.

_In Gantu's Ship..._

Gantu wakes up more irritable, "What now..."

He turns to the dome and it speaks, "Warning! Experiment 585 has been activated! Primary function; designed to freeze things in ice!"

Shows a red-orange koala/rhinoceros-like experiment bigger than 627 but smaller than Kixx with huge ears, a very large nose, sharp horns and teeth, green spiky hair, two short, stubby antennae, a bulky, roundly-built body, thick legs, strong arms larger than legs, a thick, stubby tail and human-style buttocks that resembles a cross between Retro, Nosy and Stitch.

It finishes, "Warning! Experiment 545 has been activated! Primary function; designed to produce and manipulate lava!"

Adds by displaying a small dark red Babyfier-like experiment with beady eyes, short stubby ears, four saber tooth-like fangs protruding out from the of his mouth, the outer two bigger than the inner two and a long tail with a red orb at the end.

Gantu grumbles as he gets himself ready for the hunt, but gets interrupted by 625.

"G?"

Gantu looks to him and speaks confused, "What now 625?"

"Can I borrow something?" he asked.

Gantu commented, "What?"

"Can I borrow your brain? You are obviously not using it and probably never going to use it." 625 explained.

Gantu states, "Yeah sure..."

He shouts after he thought it through, "What! 625!"

"What, it is true" he states.

He hastily walks out as he grumbles angrily at the statement 625 made as 625 laughs.

_Back to Mayhem..._

Mayhem wakes up and speaks, "Uuhh. What is going on?"

"Nothing much brother," a voice replies.

Mayhem rubs his eyes and looks around, "Huh?"

A figure comes to him and smiles, "Hi!"

"Onyx? Is that you?" Mayhem questions.

Onyx ponders for some time, "Let me think about that."

He looks at himself very carefully and after that he adds, "Yup... It's me."

Mayhem stands up and shouts aggravated, "What the hell!? What is going!?"

Onyx exclaims, "Remember that time you took over my body when Sapphire used her injection to repress my powers."

Mayhem nods and he continues, "Well... If you can reach me. Why can't I reach you, I mean since we share the same wave length."

Mayhem asks lost in this conversation, "What? Wait a minute... Why are you talking to me? What about your fish friends?"

Onyx replies, "Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Ho. Ho. That's so rich."

He adds, "The reason I'm talking to you is to see how things are."

Mayhem asks, "Why not come back then and see for yourself?"

Onyx states, "You know that I can't, I'm free now. I'm finally living a placid lifestyle, no more worries, pain, anything."

Mayhem retorts, "Then why are you talking to me?"

Onyx comments, "Making sure that you aren't doing anything bad or evil."

"So... You worried about me doing something bad then?" Mayhem questioned.

"I'm not worried!" he yells.

He takes many breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"This was a stupid idea." Onyx mutters.

"I knew I shouldn't even bother with this." he adds.

He turns to walk away, but Mayhem grabs his arm and forcefully turns him around.

"Ow! Why not try to yank my arm out?"

"You know you're a hypocrite. You said you do all this and then you drop it the moment it gets hard. Do you have any idea what you put us through! Don't you care about us anymore! If not me, what about them and your love ones! Don't they matter to you anymore!"

"Of course they do! They all matter to me!"

"Then come frickin' back here!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"I fuckin' can't!"

"I know the real reason why you won't come back."

"No you don't. You don't know anything about me!"

"You're scared."

"Shut up! Mayhem, I only came here to see how everyone is doing." Onyx adds.

"Well, we're all hunky-dory!" Mayhem exclaims loudly.

"Good! Now wake the fuck up!" Onyx yells.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mayhem opens his eyes and his vision is hazy, _'What?'_

His eyes takes some time to adjust and then he sees what is going on, he is in a giant block of ice and can't move.

_'Crap!'_

He sees the experiments and both laugh at him.

585 asks, "Gaba now?"

545 states, "Why naga bury him under ice."

585 smiles, "Ih, that isa good idea."

585 picks up the iced Mayhem-sicle and throws him into the ocean, then puts more and more ice on him.

_'No. Need to move. NOW.'_

But his body isn't moving an inch.

_Lilo's House..._

Chrys was staring out the window while everyone else was doing something else.

He couldn't help but worry about Mayhem and how he was hurting from the fight, then again he shouldn't have that much damage. He can recount many stories of Uncle Stitch getting hurt, but none as bad as that.

Chrys mutters to himself, "Something naga right hagata. If Mayhem isa like Uncle Stitch, then he should naga be pain. He should be good."

He leaves and goes to Jumba's room, he finds Jumba's computer. He turns it on and tries to search about the experiments, but he gives up after an unsuccessful search as the database has to many incomplete data and error problems.

Chrys shuts it down and decides to go to the man that started it all... Jumba. He leaves Jumba and Pleakley's room and goes downstairs, only to find Jumba at the foot of the steps.

"Jumba!"

He looks up and smiles, "Ah. What you doing in evil genius room?"

Chrys answers smiply, "Looking data of ohana."

Jumba inquires confused, "Why?"

Chrys states, "Meega researching."

Jumba repeats, "Why?"

Chrys hestiates a little before answering.

Jumba demands seriously, "Why 660, what is real purposing?"

Chrys answers truthfully, "Meega want nota more about ohana. Especially about Mayhem and Onyx?"

Jumba crosses his arms, "You knowing better than meddling in evil genius room and asking questions like that."

Chrys counters, "But... Mayhem isa hurt badly, misa badly from one fight while Uncle Stitch many fights and naga one gave him scratch."

"You thinking I need to checking Mayhem?" Jumba questions.

Chrys nods, "Ih."

He adds, "Good because meega has a feeling."

"Really," Jumba comments intrigued, "what are you feeling?"

Chrys looks down and answers softly, "Meega naga nota about Mayhem and Onyx."

Jumba bends down and asks, "Wha? I couldn't catch that."

Chrys repeats himself a little louder, "Meega naga nota about Mayhem and Onyx."

Jumba replies, "Hmm?"

Chrys explains, "Why youga make Dad after Uncle Stitch, only make two experiments like Uncle Stitch."

Jumba states, "Easy, evil genius making mistake. I meaning, how many experiments having same powers or numbers."

Chrys nods in compliance, "True."

Jumba comments, "Jumba going get laptop fix, besides we needing some help."

Chrys smiles, "Okie-taka."

Jumba asks, "Anything else?"

Chrys nods, "Naga."

He walks to the living and Jumba couldn't help but think that Chrys may have a point.

_Lilo and Stitch..._

They've been walking around for some time until they stop at the smell of fire.

Lilo asks, "What's burning?"

Stitch shrugs, "Meega naga nota."

He runs off and she follows after him, yelling, "Stitch! Stitch where are you going!?"

She finds him, staring straight ahead and she tries to shake him out of it.

"Stitch?"

"Stitch!"

She turns around and gasps, "Oh. My. God."

Before him was a tower of lava as it spins slowly, as it continues to grow.

Stitch yelps as he points to the top, "Cousin!"

She looks up and sees a small dark red Babyfier-like experiment, spewing out lava from its tail.

It turns around and looks at them, "Gaba?"

He gathers a small amount of lava and throws it to Lilo, Stitch jumps and kicks it back to him. Only for it to be absorb into the experiment's lava shield.

Lilo responds, "Yeah... Maybe throwing the lava ball back to a lava shield, wasn't the best option."

Stitch nods, "Ih."

The experiment laughs and throws some more at them, making the place around them set ablaze.

Lilo yells, "Stitch! We've to stop him before he burns down the place!"

Stitch exclaims, "Stitch aggaba cousin!"

Stitch jumps up and punches the experiment out, knocking it down to the ground; however, doing that drops the tower of lava as well and it starts to go to the town.

Lilo shouts, "Stitch! The lava!"

He turns around and sees it as it creeps to the town, Stitch runs and jumps over the river of lava and starts to dig a very deep ditch. Then another one and another one, but it doesn't seem to stop flowing.

Stitch turns and looks at 545, runs to him and presses his tail. The lava recedes just as fast as it was flowing.

Lilo asks astonished, "Stitch, how did you know it would do that?"

Stitch shrugs, "Meega naga nota. Stitch guess."

Lilo repeats, "You guess."

Stitch nods triumphantly and Lilo yells, "You guess!"

Stitch looks down to the ground and speaks meekly, "Ih."

Lilo sighs and then adds, "Well... We capture the experiment and saved the town. So I guess I can't be mad."

Stitch looks up to Lilo and happily wags his tail, "Yeah."

Stitch goes over and picks up the experiment, the two of them walk away.

_Meanwhile..._

Gantu was walking around and finds an experiment on the beach. He walks closer to it and sees it is the purple experiment. The closer he got to it, he notices it who the experiment was.

He mutters, "Score."

He turns around when he hears a roar and sees another experiment, caught in a force-field.

Gantu speaks, "These two must've fought and the purple one got too tired."

He picks up Mayhem and was about to put him into the capsule, when Mayhem convulses and wakes up.

Gantu smiles, "Hello there. The doctor will be most pleased to have you."

Mayhem retorts, "Well... He can go jump in a black hole because I'm never going to join him. You hear me, never."

With that said, Mayhem moved his arm slowly and pushed Gantu away from him. The sudden movement made Gantu release Mayhem as he was sent to the ground and Mayhem falls to the floor.

He groans, "Oooh!"

He sits up and looks around as he lightly laughs, "Heh."

He adds realizing his surrounding, "How'd I get here?"

He turns back to the experiment still trap and it hits him.

"Now I remember, I somehow got out of the ice trap and onto dry land and we were in a fight. Then I tricked him and got him when he wasn't looking."

He crawls to the experiment, "Hey! Don't try anything funny! I got my eyes on you!"

The experiment growls angrily and Mayhem mimics back to him. He stands up and trudges to the back of the force-field and then slowly pushes it.

He mutters, "After this... I'm going to fall asleep on the bed for a _long_ time."

Mayhem stops and grabs his side, "Ow."

The experiment smiles, "Youga weak. Ih, very weak."

Mayhem mutters, "Shut up."

_'He is just trying to get me angry so I won't be able to focus on him.'_

The experiment smiles, "Youga frustrating, getting tired. Most likely youga energy isa almost out."

Mayhem retorts, "As if... I still full of energy, after all. I did trap you before you could do a thing to me."

The experiment stops smiling and Mayhem grins, "Exactly."

_'Man. How did he know I'm running low? Am I that easy to read?'_

Mayhem breathes, "Okay."

He goes back to pushing the experiment.

_Somewhere in space..._

Dr. Hamsterviel speaks, "I swear these idiotic idiots make me so mad, that I want to crush them with my bare hands."

"Relax dear doctor... Sato will avenge himself. After all, he is made with the best material in the world and then some." A voice calmly states.

"True, but what shall we do about the stupid little girl and experiment 626 and gang?" Hamsterviel questioned.

"Let everything fall into place... I mean, in this world I don't have to worry about my two most hated enemies interfering with this plan."

_Back to Mayhem..._

He walked to Jumba's ship and bangs on the door while yelling, "Yo! Jumba, open the door!"

He waited for a few minutes and bang on the door again, "Jumba! Open the door or I'll bust it open!"

This time the door open and Jumba came out, asking, "What does 631 want with evil genius?"

Mayhem points to the experiment and announces, "I caught this experiment."

Jumba turns around and sees that he did and said, "Okay… Evil genius will take experiment into ship."

He walks back inside and takes a containment jar, walks back out and catches the experiment.

Mayhem speaks as he sways a little, "Good. Now… Time to…"

He doesn't even finish what he was about to say because he passes out onto the ground.

Jumba carefully places the pod down and rushes over to Mayhem, "631? 631? Do you hear me?"

He doesn't get a response and Jumba decides to take both Mayhem and the experiment inside his ship.

_Back to the other universe…_

Sapphire was looking out at the ocean, admiring the scenes.

"Sapphire?" A voice calls her.

She turns to see Crimson there, leaning against the tree.

He asks, "How youga doing?"

She nods, "Better, meega guess."

He walks to her and sits next to her, next he wraps his arms around her.

He speaks, "Naga worry. He be back. We make sure."

Sapphire smiles, "Meega nota."

He breaks the hug and both are watching the ocean, soon Sapphire stands up and Crimson looks at her questioningly.

"Sapphire?"

He stands up and continues, "Gaba youga do?"

She turns to him and comments "Play with ohana."

She smiles, "Sides, boojiboo naga want meega sad. Right?"

Crimson nods, "Ih, that isa true."

During that time a small Orange Bishop lands on his shoulder and chirps a bit. Crimson turns to it and growls as he raises his fist, but stops as he becomes tranquil. He took the bird off his shoulder and let it fly.

Sapphire smiles, "That isa gaba boojiboo want youga do."

He replies, "Ih, he changed meega in many ways."

Sapphire counters, "Ih, he does get into trouble. …But always finds way back to meega. Back home."


	4. You're Not Alone

A/N: Hey guys, just saying this Pompey is from the list of experiments that why it has the symbol and I need so more votes for my poll. Anyway, read and review. Remember I own nothing but my OCs and plots. Also want to give thanks to Experiment-Alpha for helping with the true place for Crystallene and Pompey.

* * *

Ch. 4 You Are Not Alone

Today was the day; everyone was hoping that Ty would wake up. Not to mention, also hoping that they can find the four new experiments a place of their own to call home.

They've been hoping ever since Crimson woke up that he would wake up.

_Jumba's Ship…_

Sapphire walks into the ship and finds Ty, still asleep. She kisses his forehead, hoping to show Ty that she was here and waiting for him to wake up soon. She grab his hand and would softly sing to him, showing him that he wasn't alone and how much everyone loved him.

"Ty," she whispered, "Baby, wake up. Itchibawa."

She watched closely at Ty to see if Ty had move, hoping for a twitch. But… Nothing happened. Sometime passed and soon Crimson joined Sapphire.

"Boojiboo?"

She turns to him and asks, "Gaba isa problem?"

"Can meega have some alone time with Ty?"

Sapphire nods and moves so Crimson can take her seat, she looks back to both of them before leaving the ship.

Crimson look to his son, "Ty… Meega nota they save meega save youga, but we nota truth. Onyx… He helped. If naga him, we both prisoners to Sato. But… Meega wished isa be opposite. Meega naga stop thinking about the events and how it could gone differently. But most of all… Meega feel like meega let youga down. Onyx isa true hero, meega made problem worse. Meega want youga to wake up. Wake up and smile. Tell me about everything. Itchibawa Ty, fight and wake up soon."

Lilo and Stitch went to the ship to see how Mayhem was doing.

Mayhem saw them and mutters angrily, "Hi."

Lilo asked confused, "What's the problem Mayhem?"

Mayhem comments, "I'm on stupid bed-rest until my body is fully healed."

Lilo and Stitch nod and Mayhem sighs.

Stitch questions him, "Why youga need bed rest?"

Mayhem answers flatly, "Because… I had so many wounds on my body and I was so injured that my body shut down."

Lilo replies, "Things haven't been going well."

Mayhem counters, "You have days that are great and others that suck, you can't complain about it. Just do what you gotta do."

Stitch replies, "Then why youga complain before about bed-rest?"

Mayhem responds, "Because I'm going to die of boredom."

He adds, "At most, three days to heal my body."

Lilo and Stitch nod and Lilo speaks, "That's good."

Mayhem grumbles, "I guess."

After some time Mayhem asks, "How's Mons been doing?"

Lilo explains, "Well… He's actually okay, he just wishes he could get out of here more often."

Mayhem retorts, "Can you blame him? He's been stuck on this ship for some time now."

Lilo voices her idea, "Well… Me and Stitch can take Mons out while we help the cousins find there one true place."

Mayhem speaks flatly, "Lucky him."

Lilo looks to Stitch, "Stitch go find Mons."

Stitch replies, "Ih, meega will."

Stitch leaves and Lilo was lost in thought, until Mayhem breaks her out of those thoughts.

"Lilo?"

She turns to him, "Hm?"

He continues, "How is Ty? Is he any better?"

Lilo shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, but Sapphire believes today is the day he'll wake up."

Mayhem comments, "But she has been saying that for weeks."

Lilo shakes her head, "No…Today is that day. I've a feeling Ty will wake up again."

Mayhem mutters, "How can you actually believe he'll awaken today without any solid proof? He hasn't change, not once after Crimson woke up."

Lilo retorts, "Because…I've faith."

Mayhem replies, "Faith…It's nothing, but faint hopes and dreams."

Lilo scowls, "Well…Looks like someone is back to normal."

Mayhem retorts, "After my fight with the experiment, it brought me back to my senses."

He sits up and adds, "Meaning…That once again, everything in the universe is right where it should be."

Lilo rolls her eyes, "Boy."

She crosses her arms over her chest, "Here I thought, you actually were changing and…you proved me wrong."

Mayhem lies back down, "You're welcome."

Stitch comes in with Mons, "Lilo, we find cousins home now?"

Lilo stomps pass him and speaks, "Yeah, we should go."

Mons and Stitch both look to each other, confused at what happened and quickly follow Lilo.

_Few minutes later…_

Lilo, Stitch, Mons, Rippington, Crystallene and the other two recently captured experiments were all walking around town.

Lilo stops and everyone copies and Stitch asks, "Gaba wrong Lilo?"

Lilo turns to him and speaks, "I just realize something, and we never gave the two new experiments names."

She looks to the small dark red Babyfier-like and ponders for some moments before a name struck her, "Pompey©. That'll be your name."

She turns to the red-orange koala/rhinoceros-like experiment and continues, "You're name will be Petrifer."

Both thought for a moment on the names and both shook their heads as they liked the names.

Lilo smiles, "Good. Now time to find you guys your own home."

Lilo turns back around and was happily walking, until she bumped into someone's leg and landed on her butt.

"Hey!" she complains. "Look where you're…Oh. Hi there."

The man replies, "Lilo."

He bends down and helps her up, "Sorry, didn't see you there."

Lilo dusts herself off, "No need to be sorry, Cobra Bubbles. But why are you here?"

He states, "That information is classified."

He brings down his glasses and adds, "I see you found some more of those experiments."

Lilo nodded, "Yes. We're trying to find them a home."

Cobra Bubbles places back his glasses and comments, "Well…Do you have any ideas?"

Lilo shakes her head no.

Cobra Bubbles looks to Rippington and Crystallene, "Hmm."

Lilo asks, "What?"

Cobra Bubbles points to the two experiments, "What are their functions?"

Lilo looks to where he pointed and she explains, "Rippington basically is designed to destroy enemy projectiles and rip through all engines and Cystallene turns things into crystal."

Cobra Bubbles speaks softly to himself, "Crystals…Destroy engines…"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and Lilo questions him, "What's the problem?"

Cobra Bubbles state, "The reason I'm here is because many people were saying how they found things in crystal…I'm betting she was the one who did it then?"

Lilo nods and he continues, "Don't worry about it, I made sure that those who saw it already forgot it. But…I want Rippington and Crystallene to follow me. After all, their abilities can help us in more ways than one."

Lilo nods, "Okay, but…Is that the only reason why you're here?"

He replies, "You know I can't disclose any other information."

Lilo sighs, "Fine."

She looks to Rippington and Crystallene, "Be careful guys and don't do anything hectic, okay?"

Both nod and said simultaneously, "Ih."

Cobra Bubbles thanks Lilo and then leaves with the two experiments behind him.

Lilo speaks to Stitch and others, "Well…Now all we need to do is find a place for these two."

Lilo looks to Pompey© and thinks really hard, "I guess you can go live with Yin and Yang, to help make more islands."

Lilo shifts her sight to Petrifier and states, "You can be used in meat lockers, to help keep foods cold."

She shakes her head back and forth, trying to think of any other place for them.

She says, "Well…Guess that'll do."

So all of them go to Yin and Yang's island, where Yang and Pompey© actually hit off quite well.

Lilo speaks to them, "Yin. Yang. The two of you need to be role-models for Pompey©, can you do that?"

Both nod and Yang comments, "Ih Lilo, we good models."

Lilo smiles, "Okay."

Lilo, Stitch, Mons, and Petrifier go to one of the warehouses and try to see if one wanted Petrifier to work in one.

They find this guy wearing the standard uniform and go to him.

He asks, "What do you kids want?"

Lilo replies, "I was wondering if you would like to have more help around here."

He states, "I wish I could, but…Times are rough."

Lilo smiles as she speaks "Don't worry, because I know someone that can help you."

He asks eagerly, "Who?"

Lilo points to Petrifier and explains, "He has the ability to freeze things and…You work at a warehouse, so I thought his one true place would be to work here."

He sighs, "Thanks for the help kid, but a weird looking dog isn't going to change anything."

Lilo states, "But he can do it. I swear, please."

She begs, "Please."

He sighs, "Fine. He can work here and come live with me, but I need to see if he can pull off this so called 'ability' of his."

They go to an empty meat locker and he states, "This locker has been out of service since the beginning of this month."

He turns to Petrifier and adds, "Let's see what he can do."

Petrifier stands in the middle of the room, extend his hand and after a few seconds the room starts to feel cold. He slightly smiles, "Can he make it colder?"

Lilo replies, "He can."

He states, "Looks like you're coming with me, bud."

He stops and happily jumps up and down, "Takka. Takka."

The worker comments, "No problem at all."

Lilo. Stitch and Mons wave goodbye to them as they walked home.

Lilo looks to Mons and asks, "So…What do you think?"

Mons replies, "Meega think today isa good."

Stitch comments, "Ih…Cousins for home. Stitch isa relaxing and Ty wake up soon."

_Jumba's Ship…_

Chrys was having his turn, he was growing more impatient by the second. Ty didn't change at all; however, he refused to leave his spot. He watched his little brother's body like a hawk, waiting for any movement. He looks down and grips onto Ty's hand, hoping that he'll feel Ty squeeze it so he can alert everyone he woke up.

Another hour passed and still nothing, Chrys' mind was busy with thoughts. Bad thoughts about what had happened if Onyx and everyone hadn't stop Sato. The only thing he could think was Ty could've died and that thought made him quiver. His mood changed as Berykolla came into the room. Chrys smiled at her and moves his other hand for her to come in. She goes in and asks, "How Ty?"

Chrys replies, "Still same."

Both of them look to him, both on the verge of tears.

Crimson and Sapphire walk into the room, to find both B and Chrys asleep close to Ty.

Sapphire smiles at them, her children; her little angels gather together like they were when they were younger.

Both go to the other side of Ty's bed and look down to him, but something shock them…They see Ty fluttering his eyes open; however, both thought it was their minds playing tricks on them. Until, they see his paw try to pull off the equipment on him.

Sapphire grabs his hand, stopping his action and speaks softly, "Aggaba, Ty. Everything isa okie-taka."

Ty fought the fog as his eyes finally focus on the faces of his mom and dad.

Crimson kisses his son's head and speaks, but Ty couldn't catch everything word. "Ty…back…Jumba…ohana."

With that he leaves and Sapphire goes to the other side of the room, Ty sees his brother and sister asleep on chairs.

Sapphire gently shakes them and bot asks, "Huh?"

Sapphire points to Ty, both turn to him and see his eyes were open. Both went onto the bed and gently hug Ty, letting the tears fall down their eyes.

_During that moment…_

Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Stitch, Lilo, Mons, Angel and the kids were all just doing their own thing until they hear the door open. They turn to see Crimson breathing heavily with a smile and he yells, "Ty woke up!"

They all look to each other as the information was being processed and then when they realize what he had said, all of them were running to the ship. With the way they were running, they could've been mistaken for a stampede, but they didn't care. As they all were trying to fit into the door.

After that, Crimson was in first and the sight before him was too adorable. Sapphire, Ty, Chrys and Be all on the bed with Ty smiling.

"Ty!" Crimson cried out elatedly as he walks over to the bed and crawls to his family.

Ty's eyes lit up brighter as they fall onto his dad as he crawls over to them.

_Soon…_

He looks to the door and sees his ohana there, he smiles happily; however, when Crimson was close to Ty, he notice something seemed a little off.

Sapphire releases her grasp on Ty and Ty pulled Crimson in a hug, he was shocked at first, but he gently wrapped his arms around his son, who started to tremble.

"Ty?" Crimson asked, feeling worry about his son. "Gaba wrong?" he separated from the hug and looks right to Ty, Ty was crying.

"D-Daddy," Ty speaks between sobs, "Takka. Meega soka youga had go through it. Meega glad youga okie-taka."

Crimson smiles as he shook his head, "Meega glad youga okie-taka."

Crimson's smile fades as the tears stings his eyes, "Meega soka for naga protect youga better. Meega wish Crimson do more."

"But daddy, youga did enough," Ty replies as he wipes his tears.

He turns to his ohana and speaks, "Meega happy Ty see youga too."

He tries to crawl, but winces in pain.

"Ty," Pleakley said in his panic voice, "Are you okay? You didn't break anything, did you?"

Ty nods, "Ih, just meega feel little pain."

Nani states, "Maybe you shouldn't move so much."

Ty shakes his head no and said, "Meega good."

He adds with a grin, "Having everyone hagata isa good and meega really miss youga guys."

Ty looks back to Chrys and notices his features, "Gaba wrong brother?"

Chrys speaks, "Meega naga sleep well."

A thought struck Ty after Chrys said that, "Soka...Meega naga mean make youga worry."

Chrys' eyes widened after hearing that, he have thought of so many things Ty could've said; however, this wasn't one of them.

"Meega misa soka Chrys," Ty speaks softly, "Youga lost sleep because meega, ih?"

Chrys shakes his head, with confusion and slight aggravation. "Naga! Naga blame youga self, Ty! Meega isa okie-taka. Sleep can be done once isa lost..." He looks straight into Ty's eyes. "But naga youga, youga isa only little brother."

He holds Ty, "Meega misa happy."

Ty hugs him back and sniffs his fur as he rubs his head, "Mmmm."

_Sometime later..._

After everyone leaves the room; except Crimson, Sapphire, B, Chrys and Jumba, they all look at Ty.

Jumba speaks happily, "Little one doing better, but must get sleep."

Jumba turns the lights off and that is when everything went downhill...

Ty began screaming and flailing his arms around, using his powers. Ty was crushing Sapphire, Jumba, Chrys, and B while Crimson was slowly walking to the light switch. He turned it back on and with that the dense pressure was alleviated and Ty pulled Sapphire into a crushing hug.

"M-Mommy! Naga let him hurt me. Daddy! Daddy! Help!" he exclaims through his sobbing and heavy breathing.

Crimson, B, and Chrys go over to Ty and try to calm him down. Sapphire begin to reassure her son that he had nothing to worry anymore and that everything would be alright.

"Shh. Ty," Sapphire speaks softly, hearing Ty's cries. "Calm down, baby. Meega hagata and naga one hurt youga."

Ty just held him mom tighter, trying to replay the events that had happened. He was home, he was in his mother's arm away from danger...Yet, he didn't know why he feel un-safe."

Sapphire rubs Ty's back with one hand as the other was ready to sedate him.

"Meega soka Ty." she whispers as she inserts the syringe in him. Ty's body was slowly relaxing and loosening his grasp around his mom.

"M-Mom...Where isa...On-" Ty didn't finish his weak response as his eyes began to feel heavy, close to sleep.

Sapphire repeats as she helps Ty back into bed, "Meega soka Ty."

She places a gentle kiss on his forehead, everyone watches as Ty fell into a peaceful slumber.

All look to Jumba with angry glares, he should've known Ty would reacted like that after his ordeal.

Jumba speaks softly, "Evil genius really sorry scaring Ty."

Everyone's expression softens a little and all leave the room.

_Sapphire and Crimson's house..._

Sapphire was sitting on her bed with her boojiboo, unable to sleep as she was lost in thought; however, he raised an eyebrow as she heard a curious sound. When her ears focus on the sound, it turn out to be Crimson muttering things in his sleep. He was having another nightmare, which meant that Chrys might be having one as well.

She gently shook Crimson, but it made him thrash more at the movement.

"Boojiboo," she whispered shaking him a little harder. "Boojiboo. Wake up!"

Crimson relaxed a little, his eyes flutter open as he wipes the sweat off him. "Boo-Boojiboo?" he asked tiredly.

Sapphire nodded. "Ih, boojiboo. Isa meega."

She pulls Crimson into a sitting position and hugs him, "Youga have bad dream?"

Crimson nod in response. "Ih."

"Soka waking youga up boojiboo," he whispers.

"Youga naga wake meega up," She comments. "Honestly boojiboo." She rubs his back. "One about Ty?"

Crimson nodded once more. "Meega naga aggaba about events. Isa dumb. Meega naga be acting like this. Sato did more to him than meega. Meega isa big wimp."

"No boojiboo, naga true." She holds him tighter. "Youga naga wimp. Youga saw gaba he did to Ty. Youga saw everything, but youga naga face alone. Ohana hagata help, okie-taka?"

Crimson kisses Sapphire and nod again, "Takka boojiboo."

"Meega only helping ohana." She speaks after they break the kiss, "Youga need sleep now."

"Okie-taka," Crimson said as himself and Sapphire break the hug.

They both turn to the door to see B and Chrys waiting at the door.

Sapphire smiles, "Come in."

The kids walk in and all laid back in bed. Sapphire felt a little better being with her kids and boojiboo. Once she hears the soft snores, she decided to finally fall asleep.

_Jumba's Ship..._

Mayhem walked over to Jumba's scanner and smiled, "Might as well help the idiot."

He changes a small part of fur on him, pulls it off harshly and swiftly. "Ow," he said as he clenched his teeth. He quickly recovers from it and mutters, "That hurt more than I thought it would."

He drops the fur into the sample that had some pieces of Onyx' fur and then left. "Time to get some sleep."


	5. Help

Ch. 5 Help

_Morning..._

Jumba walks into his ship, he goes to the machine and wipes his eyes away the sleepiness. "Hmmm."

Jumba speaks tiredly, "Still nothing new."

Lilo and Stitch enter the ship, slowly as well.

"Jumba?" Lilo asked. "Why is the machine beeping out of control?" she yawns.

Jumba laughs, "Silly Little Girl, machine not beeping out controlling."

He stops laughing and listens to the sounds, the machine was in fact making noises.

Jumba rushes back to it and mutters, "Well...This is interesting."

Stitch asked, wondering about the machine, "Gaba?"

Jumba replies, smiling, "I finding Onyx."

Stitch responds happily, "Youga did."

"Yes. He is closing by island, but still moving."

A voice speaks, "So...He is still on the run I see."

All turn to Mayhem leaning on the door, "So...can you get him here?"

Jumba replies, "He too fast for machine to bring him here."

Lilo comments, "Well...We better hurry before he runs away."

Mayhem jokes, "Or swim away."

Stitch holds his nose, "Stinky joke."

Mayhem retorts angrily, "Shaddup!"

Lilo questions loudly, "Well...I'd still like to know what is he swimming from?"

She adds, "He has a nice life and great ohana, nothing is better than that."

Mayhem comments, "Maybe he wants to explore under the sea."

Lilo thinks for a few minutes before speaking, "I think it is because he feels lonely."

Mayhem comments, "Don't be preposterous. Why would he feel lonely?"

Lilo replies, "Remember what David said how mermaids hearts are cold, maybe Onyx was making his heart cold."

Stitch states, "But Onyx naga seem cold-hearted."

Lilo retorts, "I'm just saying, that the way things were playing that he could've closed his heart."

Mayhem asks, "So what is our next step?"

"No. No! NO!" Jumba exclaims loudly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What's the matter Jumba?" Lilo inquires confused.

"I losing 630." Jumba answers.

"You lost Onyx?" Mayhem speaks.

"Yes...I having him near Atlantic Ocean. Machine signal was strong, but starting quickly diminishing. Evil genius is hypothesizing that machine having harder time sensing him that 630's DNA changing from experiment to merman." Jumba explains.

He adds, "Little Girl and 626, you should going be doing something."

He turns to Mayhem and continues, "You back bed."

Everyone replies, "Okay."

Lilo and Stitch leave the ship while Mayhem walks back to his room.

Lilo and Stitch go back to the house where Lilo takes her backpack and both head to her hula class.

_After class..._

Victoria asks confused about Lilo's performance and expression, "What's wrong Lilo?"

Lilo sighs, "Nothing."

Victoria lightly bumps her shoulder to Lilo's, "Come on...I know something is bothering you. Just tell me, I'm one of your friends."

Lilo slightly smiles, "You're actually my only other friend."

Both smile and Victoria asks, "Does that mean you'll tell me what your problem is?"

Lilo comments, "You wanna know...It is going to be hard to believe."

Victoria mock gasps, "More weirder than aliens living on Earth."

Victoria and Lilo both laugh and Lilo replies, "It's about Onyx. He's-"

Victoria interrupts her, "Is he hurt? Did something happen to him?"

Lilo states, "Yes something has happen to him, no he isn't hurt or anything like that."

Victoria nod and Lilo continues, "He's a merman."

Victoria repeats, "Merman?"

She shakes her head, "My ears must've been playing tricks on me because I thought you said mermaid?"

Lilo corrects Victoria, "Merman."

She adds, "Yeah, gills, fins, scales, tail and all. You name it, he has it."

Victoria speaks, "When did this happen?"

Lilo replies, "Long time ago did this happen."

Victoria nods and she asks, "You can fix him, right?"

Lilo answers, "We're trying our best, but I think we're going to help him today."

_Meanwhile out in the ocean..._

A medium-size fishing boat was sailing through, catching some fish in their large net and the three build-size fishermen pull the large net out of the water.

One said, "Guys! We're full today, time to head home!"

_Sometime later..._

Once they near the dock is when they decide to tip the net into the huge wooden box and Onyx falls out of the net. The fishermen look at him.

Fisherman 1 states what they were all thinking, "What the hell is this?"

Onyx wakes up and is startled, "The fuck?"

One walks closer to him and he hits the guy with his tail.

Fisherman 2 comments, "Whoa. Watch it."

Fisherman 1 tries to grab him, "Look at this."

Onyx moves around while warning, "Don't touch me with your filthy meat hooks. Get off me!"

Fisherman 3 smiles, "Check this out, he has spunk. I think it is a he at least."

Onyx yells, "I'm a he, you idiots! Now release me!"

They laugh at him, completely ignoring his statement.

Fisherman 1 states, "All I care about it the tail, how about you guys?"

Fisherman 3 comments with a devious grin, "Guys...Let think about this. We've been given a miracle from the sea. How much do you think the tabloids would pay to see this?"

Fisherman 1 replies, "I don't know about you guys, but...All I know is that I don't wanna spend the rest of my life on that boat. Maybe we should think bigger than the tabloids here."

Fisherman 2 questions, "Bigger?"

Fisherman 1 comments, "Yeah. We bring him like this...We'll make a small profit, but we'd mostly get credit for finding it. Now...On the other hand, if we say we found him dead in our net, we could sell the body for millions."

A blinding white light engulfs them and when it finally is over, a familiar face is looking at Onyx. Sato.

Sato orders, "Sorry to say this, but his life belongs to me."

All three fishermen grab something and gather around Onyx.

Fisherman 2 states, "There is no way we'll let you take this."

Fisherman 2 grabs a fishing spear and throws it at Sato, who broke the spear with his hand as it splinters in half. Fisherman 1 grabs a gun and tries to shoot Sato, whom just slaps the bullets away from him. Fisherman 3 tries to throw a net over Sato, who uses his eyes and cuts the net.

Sato speaks, "Well, I guess I've no other choice."

Onyx screams, "No! Don't do it!"

He turns to the fishermen and hollers, "Run! You've to get away!"

"Don't stand there! Get out of here!"

He faces Sato and begs, "Please...Don't kill them Sato. I'm begging you, please don't do it. You don't understand."

He has a stoic face as he raises his hand and then zaps all three of them, turning them into dust.

Sato grins, "Goodbye to wasteful trash."

He turns to Onyx, "Isn't this a nice sight, you on a platter. Waiting for me to take you, I almost feel pity."

He walks over to Onyx and adds, "Pity that you'll never see this world again."

Onyx looks around and states, "Pity this Sato!"

He punches a pulley system, grabs onto the rope and a heavy box hits Sato and knocks him over. The rope flings him out of sight and he brings his holophone to his mouth.

He yells in it, "Home now!"

He is engulfed in light and Sato stands up, disappointed, "I'll get him soon."

_Lilo's House-Living Room_

Onyx ends up back in Lilo's house, in the living room and he sighs, "Good."

He adds, "I'm home. I'm home. I'm home. Safe. Good. This is good. Very good."

"Well this is good," A voice states and Onyx turns around to see Mayhem there.

Mayhem adds, "Glad you finally, _Finally_ came to your senses."

Onyx rolls his eyes, "Your face isn't the one I wanted to see."

Mayhem speaks, "What better way to throw a welcome back party than by the person who missed you the least?"

"Gee, Mayhem...You really know how to make people hate you." Onyx retorts.

"I get that a lot," Mayhem replies.

Onyx asks, "Can you take me to the couch, I just need to lay low and then back to my new life."

Mayhem uses his power to move Onyx onto the couch and he asks, "Could I get something to drink, preferable water."

Mayhem sighs and walks to the kitchen and after getting a jug of water and a cup, he walks back to the living room.

Mayhem states, "Here's your water."

Onyx speaks, "Oh. Thanks."

He takes a sip and almost spits it out, "Ugh, could use some salt."

Mayhem asks, "So...What bad thing made you turn tail and swim back here?"

Onyx answers plainly, "Sato. But...I'm good now."

Soon Lilo and Stitch enter and find Onyx and Mayhem in the living room.

"Onyx!" Both exclaim happily.

He waves at them and he says, "Hey guys."

Onyx quickly adds, "Don't think I'm staying here, I'm only here to hide."

"Hide from who?" Lilo asks.

Nani and Pleakley walk down in their normal attire.

Nani asks, "Onyx? Onyx is here?"

She turns and smiles, "It's good to have you back."

Onyx retorts, "I'm not back."

Mayhem reiterates, "Sato chased his sorry tail back here."

Pleakley adds, "Nice of him, welcome home."

Onyx comments, "This isn't my home anymore."

Lilo asks, "So...Sato is chasing you now, why?"

Mayhem answers, "It is simple...Really simple. Take him and sell him for money."

Onyx states, "Okay, well...Since you got everything figured out, I'm going home now."

Stitch comments, "Youga home already, why leave?"

Onyx repeats, "This isn't my home anymore."

Nani states, "You're insane if you think we'll let you go back into the ocean with Sato chasing after you."

Onyx replies, "Relax Nani, everything will be fine."

Mayhem turns to Onyx, "You're so calm, why?"

Onyx explains, "Once I'm outta here, he won't be able to find me."

Lilo suggests, "Or we can save Onyx from all of this?"

"Okay, listen to me. I don't need any saving. Right now, all I need is to feel the sea water flowing through my scales, playing with my sea friends, collecting little shiny objects, laying on the seabed and combing out my fur and my god...I NEED MORE WATER!"

Onyx drinks from the cup and then sprays himself with the jug.

Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley all leave and Onyx turns to Mayhem.

"Where are they going?" he asks.

Mayhem speaks, "Getting Mons."

He adds, "So that way you can-"

Onyx interrupts, "Yada, yada, yada. I don't care, I'm going now. Ba-bye."

Before he could even bring the holophone to his mouth, Mayhem rushes over to him and swipes it off his arm.

"Hey! Give it back Mayhem! You know how precious that thing is to me!" Onyx yells.

"Nope, not going to happen." Mayhem speaks.

"Give it here!" Onyx exclaims.

"No. We're going to keep you here until you change your mind." Mayhem retorts.

"Well, will someone please get me back to the ocean before I suffocate to death. I need the water!" Onyx complains.

Mayhem replies, annoyed, "Water? You want water. I'll get you some water if you want it so badly."

_Bathroom..._

Mayhem drops Onyx into the bathtub, "There you go!"

"Hey," Onyx states, "you're holding me captive here!"

Mayhem announces, "Yep, looks like it."

Onyx speaks gesturing with his hands up and down his body, "Look at me, look at me very closely. Okay, I'm not a pet little fishy. I need the wide open space of the ocean to roam free."

Mayhem speaks smugly, "Well...This place is the best we have to offer to you."

He adds while flicking water at Onyx, "So there."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Onyx states as Mayhem walks away.

Lilo, Stitch, and Pleakley walk back into the house.

Stitch asks, "Where Onyx?"

Mayhem replies, "You mean Gills McGee? He's downstairs cooling off in the tub."

Lilo smiles, "That's good."

He comments, "Though...I would probably wait. He is a little bit angry."

Lilo retorts, "You know, you oughta be more careful with him. We need him to see that his life is better here than in the ocean."

Stitch ponders for some time before finally getting an idea, "Meega nota! Meega have idea!"

Mayhem asks, "What is it?"

Stitch replies, "Youga wait and see."

_Few minutes later..._

Onyx was just lying in the tub, bored.

"My god...This is boring." Onyx complains as he counts the tiles on the ceiling for the umpteenth time.

_Knock! Knock!_

Onyx asks out of habit, "Who is it?"

"Onyx?" A small voice calls out.

_'Ty?'_

Onyx speaks, "Ty...Is that you?"

"Ih."

"Come in," Onyx speaks softly.

Ty enters and is first shocked to see Onyx in the tub.

"Meega soka, meega naga mean it." Ty states as he covers his eyes.

"Ty. Ty. It's good, believe me," Onyx comments.

Ty uncovers his eyes and looks back to Onyx, "Youga okie-taka?"

Onyx states, "I've been better."

"Ty," Onyx questions and Ty looks to him. "Do you know what happen to me?"

Ty nods his head no and Onyx sighs.

Onyx explains, "You remembered I was turned into the merman right?"

Ty nods and Onyx continues, "Well...After the rescue I decided to stay in the ocean."

"Gaba why Onyx," Ty requests, confused about why Onyx would do such a thing.

"I can't tell you Ty, just can't tell you," Onyx states.

Onyx looks down, "Ty how are youga?"

Ty replies, "Meega woke up yesterday. Meega feel good."

Onyx starts to tear, "Ty, I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

"Naga true Onyx, meega grateful youga save meega. Naga need apologies." Ty reassures him.

Onyx looks up to Ty, "You're serious?"

Ty smiles, "Ih."

He adds, "Meega happy youga came back."

Onyx states, "Yeah...I'm back."

He asks, "Ty...Youga been scared?"

Ty answers, "Naga. Meega naga toga anything."

Onyx speaks happily, "That's good."

Ty questions, "Isa merman good?"

Onyx thinks about it for some seconds before replying, "Yes, actually. Yes, it is good. I've never felt so free in my life and now...I just miss it."

Mayhem enters and both turn to him, "So have you changed your mind?"

Onyx smile turns into a scowl at the sight of Mayhem, "No, it hasn't."

Mayhem mutters lowly, "Great job Stitch on this idea."

He excuses himself out and sees Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba all are in the kitchen, talking.

All turn to him as silence engulfs them all with the atmosphere becoming dense.

"So...How is he?" Nani asked.

"The same as ever, he is still dense in the head. He wants to leave now more than ever, thank goodness I took his holophone away."

Soon they all begin to talk, trying to brainstorm ideas to make sure Onyx reverts back.

Angel, Sapphire, Crimson and the kids all enter into the kitchen and they were lost in the conversations.

Crimson asks angrily, "Gaba youga guys talking about?"

Lilo responds, "Onyx came back!"

Crimson, Angel, Sapphire and the kids bombard them with many questions.

Until Lilo shouts, "Listen, we're trying to think of something to help keep Onyx from going back into the ocean. Do you have any ideas?"

They all nod no and Lilo sighs, "This is so hard."

Chrys decides to leave the house, getting some air to help him think of how to help Onyx. Not to mention, trying to figure out more about Onyx and Mayhem.

"Heh. Heh. Heh."

He turns around and is surprise to see a robot there, he growls as he shows his appendages. His extra set of arms, his two long antennae and five quills, he is also a few inches taller than before.

"Who youga!" He growls.

"I'm Basizar, a faithful servant to Lord Sato and Dr. Hamsterviel." The intruder announces who he is.

The robot was covered in black metallic paint with a red H on it, but has a more animalistic stature than Sato. Basizar looks like a small hyena with yellow glowing eyes.

Chrys states, "Meega naga care!"

Chrys runs in and punches Basizar, his fist goes through the machine and then he quickly withdraws it and forms a crystal ball in his other hand and smashes it into him. The robot blows up and Chrys reverts back to normal form and spits at the ground.

"Youga naga even worth it."

He turns around and walks for some more time, but has the sense that someone is following him and quickly turns around to find no one.

Chrys mutters, "Chrys youga making youga toga out naga thing."

_Soon…_

Basizar pops out of the sand and grabs him from behind, "You shouldn't have left your guard down, trog."

Chrys smiles in amusement, "Okie-taka, Basizar, misa impressive…_ (Tone changes to serious) _But youga naga hold mega."

He tries to elbow the robot, but once he move them for the hit is when he can't pull them back.

"Gaba?"

His right arm was stuck inside Basizar and Basizar states triumphantly, "You can't escape from my grasp, once I got you…I'll never let go."

He then teleports with Chrys stuck in his grasp.

_Meanwhile…_

Onyx is in a small pool in the backyard with everyone there, talking about things and trying to persuade Onyx to change back; however, it is getting nowhere.

Onyx tells a joke, "Why were the fish's parents so disappointed with his report card?"

None of them knew the answer and nod their heads no as he continues, "Because he grades were below 'C', get it?"

He laughs as everyone else awkwardly laughs and he adds, "I got a ton of them."

Onyx looks around the place and feels something isn't right.

He asks noticing something, "Where's Chrys?"

Lilo was the first to respond, "Don't know, in fact…It's been awhile since he's been gone."

Onyx replies, "I don't like this feeling I'm having, not one bit. Something isn't right here."

He turns to Sapphire, "Sapphire call Chrys."

She nods and takes Jumba's space-cell to call him, but after a few minutes Chrys didn't pick up his cell.

Sapphire states. "Chrys naga answering phone."

Crimson retorts, "Chrys isa probably walking around, thinking and naga hearing it."

"Naga, Chrys answer call" Sapphire replies.

She dials the number again and gets the same result.

"This naga good, why Chrys naga answer call?" Sapphire questions.

Mayhem sighs, "Here, let me see if I can call him."

He closes his eyes, thinking about Chrys, but he squint his eyes tighter. Everyone seeing this action, not knowing what is going on, is getting more worried about it.

Mayhem opens his eyes quickly and states, "I can't find him, it's like…He's out cold or something."

_During that time… Location-Unknown_

"AHHHHH!" Chrys screams as many volts of electricity runs through his body.

Basizar retracts his arms and asks, "Where is Onyx?"

"Naga nota youga talk about," he states.

Basizar orders, "Tell me where he is or else!"

Chrys smiles, "Youga just talk, youga naga have bite words."

Basizar sneers, "Watch it kid!"

Chrys makes a snide comment, "Or gaba? Youga will show youga shocking personality again?"

Basizar speaks, "Stop testing my limits, you're nothing but trash."

Chrys states, "Youga scare of meega."

He had enough of it and wraps his arms around the rack that Chrys was on and increase the voltage as Chrys screams.

_Back to where the others were…_

Sapphire and Crimson were both on the ground, sniffing to see if they can find Chrys; however, both stop sniffing and looked around as everyone else caught up to them.

Lilo asks, "What's wrong?"

"Chrys disappear," Sapphire states.

"Ih," Crimson agrees, "Chrys trail ends hagata."

Stitch digs through the ground and finds a piece of strange metal, he brings it to Jumba and he examines it.

"This metal…Is same liking Sato was from," he states.

Nani asks, "What does that mean?"

Mayhem answers, as he lowers Onyx and the pool he as in down, "I think he wants answers to where Onyx is."

Onyx looks down and speaks, "If I give myself up, will he let Chrys go?"

Mayhem comments, "Most likely, because what's the point of having an experiment when you can have an experiment hybrid."

Onyx flinches at the word knowing how fully well the truth of this fact. Onyx looks up to them and everyone looks to him and Crimson already knows what he is thinking, "Naga."

Onyx states, "You don't even know what I was thinking of."

Crimson walks up to him and speaks, "Crimson nota look, youga think youga going."

Onyx eyes widen that Crimson found out what he was thinking, "But…It's true. He wants me, I've to go. I've to go alone."

Angel interjects, "Naga."

Ty cries, "Youga just came back."

Soon the group all started to scream how there was a better way and Onyx couldn't handle it any longer.

Onyx shouts to everyone, "Listen!"

The group quiets down as he continues, "I can't let anything happen to Chrys, if Sato wants me that is what he'll gets."

Mayhem responds, "What will you do once you're there then, if you were to go?"

Onyx suggests, "Buy time for you guys, all I know is that I can't let him get hurt like…like before."

Onyx speaks, "See ya."

He jumps from the small pool into the ocean as everyone screams at him.

_Ocean…_

Onyx speaks, "I won't hurt anyone like I've done before. I won't hurt Sapphire again."

_Back to the other world…_

Sapphire walks into Onyx's room in Crimson's house, sitting on the bed and just breathing in his scent.

_Knock! Knock!_

She turns around and finds Alpha standing at the doorframe, "Hey there."

She smiles, "Hi Alpha."

She motions for him to sit on the bed and he follows the command.

Both sit in comfortable silence as both look at the room.

Sapphire is the first to break the silence, "Alpha, takka again."

Alpha asks, "Why?"

Sapphire states, "Youga gave meega hope. Hope that boojiboo come back soon."

Alpha smiles, "Well then. Youga welcome."

Both laugh and Alpha leaves the bed and examines the place, as he nods slowly.

He speaks, "Naga bad bedroom."

He walks pass a bookshelf and takes out one notebook, he reads it intently and Sapphire walks over to him.

"Isa one his poems he made meega," she states.

Alpha nods, "Isa good."

Both go back to the bed and read some poems, while skimming through others. Alpha just flips the pages and states astonished, "How Onyx writing so many poems in a three-subject notebook?"

Sapphire shrugs her shoulders, "Isa one talent he has."

Alpha stands up and flips the book again, while he was looking at that-he didn't notice a piece of paper falling out of it, but Sapphire did. She walks up to it, bends down and picks it up. She stands up, looking at the folded piece of paper. She walks back to the bed and slowly unfolds the paper. After that she begins to read what is written on it.

Dear Sapphire,

_'This letter isa for meega? And isa written in boojiboo's handwriting... Meega wonder...'_

By the time youga read this, I'll probably be gone. Or you might have stopped meega from going away. But I believe that the latter is less plausible. Either way, I'm still willing to leave this letter for you, should you enter my room one last time.

I never wanted to hurt you, but you ended up still getting hurt. I allowed you to get hurt anyway.

Once again, I fucked up something so good. I'm guessing that I'm the one with a problem and now I know you really hate my guts now.

_'Gaba? He thought that meega hated him? Okie-taka. Meega nota gaba meega did was wrong, but meega did it because meega was angry at him before when he malfunctioned. But meega wanted to get him back.'_

Even if I know you hate me now, I still remember those times when I was with still with you. Those times when you used to smile when we were together. I could tell that you were always happy whenever you were with me, because I felt the same way. Every day was an adventure for me, because I got to be with you, from those times we smiled, to those times we cried. Then to those times when we'd curl up in bed and snuggle into each other's arms on the beach. Every single moment was... indescribable. And now, I know that nothing will ever compare to the time that we've spent together.

Nothing will ever compare to the times we shared with one another.

And I know that this is a total long shot, but I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you. Maybe you might find someone like me and be happy, but I'll always wait for you. I won't give myself to anyone else ever again. I'd rather die alone than not have you back.

But if you'll not want me back, then it's fine. I respect your decisions and I will not fight you because of it. But I want you to know one last time that I earnestly, ardently and eternally love you. I will always love you.

I'm sorry, boojiboo. I have no choice but to break one last promise. I'm doing it because you were the first one to pick me up when I wasn't ready to love yet. You were the one that kept me safe from monsters whenever the world turned into a spiteful place. You made me believe that I could love again. And now, I'm returning your love for me through the best way that I can right now... Setting you free of my burden and my mistakes. Of me all together was the only thing I could think of.

With love, forever more, youga boojiboo,

Americus Mollro

P.S. I know I said this many times, but that shows you how much I love you. You'll be in my heart, Sapphire Jookiba. Forever and always.

She places the letter down as tears stream down her face, Alpha was just in time to see this and rushes over to her.

He asks concerned, "Gaba wrong Sapphire?"

Sapphire looks to him and speaks, "This letter boojiboo gave meega was when he malfunctioned. Meega remember the promise he made. Isa nice, sunny afternoon when we made promise."

_Flashback…_

Both boojiboo and meega, were just sitting on the beach. Meega head laying on his lap as he rub nicely.

He said, "We may be emotional wrecks, but I promise you, boojiboo, that I'll never leave you and never hurt you."

"Promise naga break meega heart?"

"I promise. I'll never break your heart."

_Back to Onyx…_

He speaks, "Whoa…Why did that memory pop out of nowhere?"

He smiles, "Sapphire…I don't know how, but I can feel you. Please don't cry, I'll be back."

_Back to Sapphire…_

Sapphire smiles and Alpha smiles back to her.

Sapphire speaks, "Meega naga get it, but meega can feel boojiboo. Is like he telling meega naga cry and that he be back soon."

She turns to Alpha and asks, "Youga forgive him? For how he acted back then, right?"

Alpha was shocked that Sapphire asked that, "Um…Ih, meega do. Naga his fault, malfunction. Meega nota how horrible it can be."

Sapphire asks, "Did happen youga too?"

Alpha freezes from the question and Sapphire covers her mouth, "Soka. Naga mean it."

She rubs the back of her neck, "Meega did copy boojiboo bad timing of asking questions."

She awkwardly laughs and Alpha was still quiet.

She stops laughing and softly speaks, "Way to go…"

_In that moment…_

Chrys was once again being electrocuted by Basizar, he releases Chrys and Chrys just breathes.

"Isa that supposed hertz. Get it, hertz?" He speaks, mocking Basizar.

"Do you have a death wish?!" he yells.

"Youga bluffing about killing meega, youga done it by now if youga wanted to," he explains.

Basizar states, "Quite the contrary, I was just playing with you. But it's about time to quit playing around."

His left arm transform into a laser gun, "Have anything to say?"

Before either one did anything else, Onyx pops up from the water.

He speaks, "Let him go, it's me you want."

He takes a closer look and adds, "Wait, you're not Sato. Who are you?"

"I'm Basizar the Butcher, faithful servant to Lord Sato and Dr. Hamsterviel," he states.

Chrys speaks sarcastically, "Be careful him and his shocking personality."

Basizar throws the rack to the other side of the cave across the water and hits a rock wall, Most of Chrys' chains break on impact and he falls to the ground, hard.

"No!" Onyx exclaims, "Chrys!"

He swims over to Chrys.

Basizar yells, "I promise I'll kill him unless you give up and go join Sato's collection!"

Onyx rubs his nose against Chrys' nose and whimpers. "Chrys…youga okie-taka?"

Basizar was losing his patience and just rushes towards Onyx and places an object over his chest where his heart was.

Chrys wakes up and looks around before seeing Onyx, he notices that Onyx is gasping.

Chrys yells angrily as he looks at the robot, "Gaba youga do!"

Basizar comments, "Keep your promise, trog!"

_Back at the beach…_

Mayhem takes out Onyx' holophone and speaks, "Stitch, Crimson. We need to go now."

Jumba runs to them, "Wait!"

Once he reaches the three of them, he gives each one a plasma gun and nods to them.

Mayhem speaks, "With this…We'll have both Onyx and Chrys back."

Mayhem speaks into the holophone, "Find Onyx."

It takes some time before all three of them are engulfed in a bright white light.

Soon they find themselves in a cave, behind a huge rock and hearing groaning.

They all slowly look around the corner and find Chrys stuck to a rack and Onyx, gasping for air.

All three nod and Mayhem rushes to Onyx while the other two go to where Chrys was.

"Onyx?" Mayhem question.

He adds, "Don't worry, I'm here."

He looks down to see a small circular object on his chest and then looks back to Onyx, "This is going to hurt…A lot."

Onyx gasps, "Just…Do it."

Mayhem grabs the device and pulls it off his chest, making Onyx scream and with that…Basizar enters.

Crimson and Stitch were around, protecting Chrys as they point the guns to the robot.

Stitch asks, "Who are youga?"

Basizar announces, "I'm Basizar…Basizar the Butcher."

He turns, "Now…I can't let you take my tag away, can I."

He rushes towards Mayhem and slams him into the wall, Mayhem gasps as he heard some of his bones crack.

He falls onto the ground and then Basizar turns to Crimson and Stitch, he laughs at them and both beginning shooting at him. However, he shoot is being deflected off.

Basizar explains, "We know all about the weapons, that why I was designed…To make them useless."

"Hey! Don't count me out yet!"

All turn to see Mayhem, he runs to the bot and thrust the object onto him and then jumps to where Stitch and Crimson are.

Basizar screams, "Ahh! Draining…Energy!"

Mayhem commands, "Fire!"

All three take out their guns and shoot at him, which makes a huge explosion and knocks all of them around the cave. Onyx falls back into the water with Stitch, while Crimson and Mayhem both hit the wall pretty hard. Chrys hits the rack and loosen it from the wall as it slides into the water and dragging the unconscious Chrys. When it was near the water, he wakes up and sees he is being pulled by the rack and tries to free himself. But he couldn't and so when he was about to fall into the water, he holds his breath.

Onyx was first to wake up and turns his upside-down back around, he pops his head out of the water and sees Crimson and Mayhem unconscious. He swims up to them and yells, "Guys, wake up! Guys!"

He sees Mayhem arm and bites it, making Mayhem scream loudly as he wakes up with Crimson rubbing his head.

Onyx releases Mayhem's arm and he asks, "Are you guys okay?"

Mayhem shouts, "I was until a piranha try to bite my arm off!"

Onyx just glares at him and Crimson replies, "Ih…Meega good."

He stands up and looks around, "Where isa Chrys?"

Mayhem stands up and looks as well, "And Stitch?"

_Back to Chrys…_

He was trying hard to free his foot from the shackles and was getting tired, not to mention his lungs were killing him.

He looks around, trying to see if he can use something to help him. All that was around him was seaweed. He was beginning to lose hope.

_During that time…_

Crimson and Mayhem both dived into the water with Onyx as they try to find Stitch and Chrys.

Mayhem was able to find Stitch, deep under water and out cold. Mayhem dives down and grabs him, he helps Stitch up and swim back to the cave floor. He plops Stitch onto the floor and helps himself up, he rushes to Stitch and sees he isn't moving. Mayhem speaks, "Please only chest compression and not mouth-to-mouth."

He places his hands over Stitch's chest and begins to press in a rhythmic way.

After a few seconds later, Mayhem sees Stitch moving and decides to move away from him. Stitch coughs up and then throws up water, "Soka."

Mayhem states, "Not a problem, just glad I was able to help you without giving mouth-to-mouth."

Stitch looks around, "Where Crimson, Chrys and Onyx?"

Mayhem explains what happened and Stitch replies, "Eegalagoo."

_In that moment…_

Chrys was fighting to stay awake, he was trying to see if he could grab a hold of something or if someone grabs a hold of him. His eyes began to get heavy as he sees Crimson reach Chrys' hands and his foot slides off the shackle, freeing him from the rack as Crimson pulls him to the top. Once out of the water, Chrys coughs out water and deeply inhales air.

He looks around and smiles, "Meega happy youga came."

Crimson speaks, "Good."

Mayhem looks around and says, "Onyx is no longer here."

Stitch asks, "Gaba we do?"

Mayhem replies, "Nothing. I have a feeling he'll come back again. Sooner than you think.

Chrys requests, "How youga nota?"

Mayhem replies, "I just know."

He adds, "Come on, time to go home."

He uses the holophone to teleport them back home.

_Beach…_

Onyx was sitting on the beach, hiding his other half under the water, as he gazes over the water.

He asks, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

A voice answers, "Because I know you all too well."

He turns around and sees Mayhem with Mons, they all sat in comfortable silence.

Onyx was the first to speak, "Mayhem, you were right about before…I was scared."

He confesses, "I'm scared and a spineless coward at the face of danger. I...I..."

Mayhem comments, "I know, you thought you could escape from here and hide in the ocean. Hoping to wash away your pain, your suffering."

Onyx adds, "Also...you. You drove me here, like this."

He begins to tear up and Mayhem asks, "What's wrong, what happened?"

Onyx answers, "Sato...He killed three fishermen, turn them to dust. I...I couldn't do a thing to stop it."

He adds, "Some hero I was, I-I just stood there and w-watch them d-die. Then r-run with m-my tail between m-my legs."

Mayhem counters, "All heroes can't save everyone, but we can't let them be our regrets either."

"Do you expect me to forget what I saw! I saw three people murdered! Three people who had no right to die, just did!" Onyx exclaims.

"You don't get it, do you," he adds.

Mayhem responds, "So spending an eternity alone in the ocean to avoid the truth is any better. Being lost forever. Does a hero run away forever from his problems?"

Onyx asks, "What do you want me to say? To do?"

Mayhem answers, "Do what you've always done...Trust your heart."

Onyx breathes and closes his eyes, "I'm ready."

Mons breathes and was about to say, "normali immuta-."

Onyx turns back to normal and opens his eyes, "Thanks."

Mons stated, "Meega naga finish it."

Onyx looked down and asks, "What do you mean?"

Mons answer, "Youga change without meega, how?"

Onyx comments, "I don't know."

Mayhem looks to Onyx and states, "How...How did you change without him finishing it?"

Onyx nods, "I-I don't know."

Mayhem turns to Mons and speaks, "You don't tell anyone about this, okay."

Mons nodded, "Meega promise."

Mayhem orders, "Onyx, you go home and relax. We'll think of something while I help Mons here find his true place."

Onyx nods absentmindedly as he walks pass them, heading back for home.

Mayhem looks to Mons and both walk back to town.

_Few minutes later…_

They see Morpholomew's place, the costume shop, and Mons enters inside to see Morpholomew eating his chicken.

Mayhem comes in after and speaks, "Hello there, I'm Mayhem and this here is Mons."

Morpholomew looks up and sees Mons, he waves to him and Mons waves back.

Mayhem adds, "He'll be working with you, you do take care of him."

Morpholomew nods and looks to Mons, he picks up a piece of chicken and Mons runs over to him and eats it.

Mayhem rolls his eyes, "Can't believe that they're so…Welcoming. Makes me sick."


	6. Count on You

A/N: Hey guys, I'm going to have a poll soon about whether or not I should make Naruto, in my new story, an experiment.

* * *

Ch. 6 Count on You

_Night…_

Onyx walks into the house and sees Ty, he smiles widely at the little kid and slowly walks up to him. He was about to speak, but stops after he hear some soft sniffles. The smile on Onyx' face quickly vanished and his eyes widen as Ty's demeanor change and his shoulders being to quiver as he looks down to the ground.

"Ty?" Onyx asks worriedly. "Are you okie-taka?"

The small child gave a small hiccup as he looks up to Onyx and Onyx could read he was crying hard, his lip began to quiver more as broken sobs and breathless hiccups escaped his mouth.

"Ty, ga-"

Onyx wasn't able to finish his question as Ty tackles his body into Onyx' and wraps his arms around has tightly as he could. Onyx slowly wraps his arms around Ty, forgetting the incident at the beach and only focusing on the now. Ty hid his face in Onyx' stomach as more piercing screams and sobs come out muffled. Onyx tightens his hold amply as he feels Ty slipping.

Onyx was trying to keep his emotions in check after witnessing Ty, he didn't want to make the situation worse. Onyx closed his eyes as he was breathing slowly, he forces himself to ask. "Ty wrong? Itchibawa…I…you've to tell me?"

Once the broken words left Onyx' mouth, he could feel his emotions steadily increasing and knew sooner or later he'll break. He unwillingly opens his eyes and blinks some time to readjust his eyes. When that was done, he looks down at the top of Ty's head as he held him like he was his life line. Ty only shook his head more as he tightens his grasp around Onyx. He lifted his head to Onyx, but quickly hides it back with his cries becoming more unstable than before.

His sniffles continued as he sobs away whatever that was eating at him, which made him scared. The tears, the never-ending tears roll down his face and were absorbed by Onyx' fur.

Onyx didn't know what was going on, but one thing he did know was that Ty needed him. He tries to speaks as he tries to calm down, "Me-ega naga…M-Meega toga.." With that, he released another fit and Onyx had to hold back his own whimper as he bit his lip. He holds Ty close to him, wrapping his arms as tight as possible.

"Isa okie-taka. This time, I promise…Nothing will hurt you, I'll protect you. Can youga count on me?"

Ty mumbles, "Me-ega...count on youga. ...youga stay. ...Naga leave."

Onyx could feel Ty's nails digging into his back, but didn't care for it because; right now, all he cared about was Ty. Ty whom today was fine and now so scared and broken, Onyx never had a clue as to why. His face lax as he heard a small, almost audible whimper and he looks down to see Ty was rubbing his cheek from side to side against his stomach.

"On-On-On-"

"Shhh."

Onyx shushed Ty quietly as he bent his knees down and threads his arms under Ty's knees. Onyx carefully lifts Ty into his embrace and Ty automatically wraps around Onyx' neck as he once again hid his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. They travel into Onyx and Mayhem's bedroom, he lays Ty onto the bed and pulls the covers up with a small sad smile. He turns on his heel, only to be stop by a vice-grip on his wrist and Onyx snaps his head back to Ty with wide eyes. He looks down to the small boy on the bed, him sniffling a little and accompanied by a large swallow.

"Can…you-youga…"

Onyx breathlessly pulls the covers and climbs onto the small mattress next to Ty. He turns onto his back and slightly moves his head to Ty. The boy rests his cheek against the warm shoulder and drapes an arm over Onyx' chest. Onyx carefully grooms his claws through Ty's head fur and with his other paw pull the covers over them, the sobbing and whimpers started to die off into the air.

"Onyx-"

"Shh…just sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up," Onyx softly whispers.

"Promise?" Ty whispers back, uncertain. Onyx leans down a bit and place his cheek on Ty's head.

"Promise."

After a minute of pure silence, Onyx notices how the sobs been replace with soft snores escaping Ty. He smiles, just looking at Ty. He was asleep. But Onyx had been holding so much and now, it was his turn. He looks up to the ceiling as the first tear escapes. After that, the flood gates open and wouldn't stop; however, Onyx refuses to make a sound. He had to be there, had to be strong. He had to fix his mistakes he made; especially with the fishermen. Sapphire. Ty. He looks back to Ty as he sleeps peacefully, Onyx actually smiles a sad smile and remembers that he is needed here. And that he needed them with that comforting thought, he could feel his eyes slowly fluttering closed.

_Somewhere else on the island…_

Mayhem was walking around, strolling along and couldn't help but look up to the sky.

"Man does it feel good to be me again. I feel so much...alive."

He looks down and sees a worn out shoe, picks it up and chucks it far while whistling for added effect.

"What a nice throw! Maybe I should join the Olympics?"

He laughs evilly as he goes back to the Pelekai's household; however in that shoe were three pods; two blue, 526 and 039, followed by one gold, 632. All three pods fall out of the shoe and land into a bucket of water by a house. The green glow expands and destroys the barrel, all three figures left the scene.

_Gantu's Ship..._

"Warning! Experiment 526 has been activated! Primary function; Eat crops."

The machine shows a orange Ploot (505)-like experiment that stands on two legs with two long antennae on his head and two tiny spouts on his head.

"Warning! Experiment 039 has been activated! Primary function; Globe."

It shows a blue and green globe-like experiment.

"Warning! Experiment 632 has been activated! Primary function; Speed and Super Intelligence."

It shows a copy of Stitch and mostly resembles him, but has green eyes and green fur. He has spikes that go down his head and part of his back like a mohawk. They are also have white tips.

_Pelekai Home..._

Mayhem walks into the house through an open window and closed it behind him, he enters the kitchen like it was nothing.

He sniffs the room and states, "Perfect, the brat is on my bed. Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch."


	7. I Know You Know

A/N: Damn I'm so good. I posted for all three of my new stories at once, I feel so accomplished. Now I wouldn't mind some more reviews for this one. Also, if you haven't seen the poll on my page...Please do. Answer it, I need to know who falls in love with Naruto and the poll will stay for two more weeks.

* * *

Ch. 7 I Know You Know

_Early Morning_...

Onyx yawns tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he was ready to go back to sleep; however, he felt there was something. He felt a lightweight on his chest that was shaking. His heart stop for a moment as his blood ran cold.

"Onyx? Onyx, youga wake?"

'Ty! Duh, of course.'

Onyx mentally cursed his stupidity; of course, it was Ty. Who else would it be? He open his eyes and once again attempted to look passed the blurriness of being tired and through the dark.

"Gaba Onyx?" he asks sleepily.

Once Onyx was more aware of the child, he could feel Ty shaking restlessly.

"Me-Meega thirsty," Ty whispers exaggeratedly. Onyx cringes from hearing him.

"Why naga you go get it?"

Ty had a blank stare and was quiet as his hold tighten around Onyx which he frowned. He rubs Ty's back in a soothing nature, hoping to calm him down.

"Okie-taka, we go together."

Ty quickly stood up and pulls Onyx up, grabbing his arm. Onyx was quickly becoming used to all of the contact. They walk across the room slowly, their tight proximity making it really hard to move any faster.

"Isa okie-taka, Ty. Naga worry, naga bad happen hagata. We go kitchen," Onyx whispers to Ty softly. Onyx could swear Ty whimper a response, but ignores it. Onyx stops as he feels Ty halts, he stretches out his hand and senses a wall. He blinks and his fingers hit the railing, they go downstairs and turn left where he finds the light switch. He flicks the switch and the bright white light blinded them. Ty hid behind Onyx so the light wouldn't reach his face and Onyx was holding him close.

Onyx politely speaks, "Ty go and sit."

Ty hesitated releasing Onyx and slowly walks over to the kitchen table. He takes a seat, eyes never leaving Onyx and all Onyx is doing is comfortingly smiling at him as he walks over to the cabinet. He opens the door and asks, "Gaba youga want? Cereal?"

Ty speaks meekly, "Ih, but meega thirsty."

"Meega nota, but youga might want food," Onyx replies.

Onyx took out the cereal he had once eaten with Ty before and walks to the cabinet to get out two bowls and spoons. He walks back to the table and place them before going to the fridge and getting milk.

"All right-y now," he states as he pours the cereal and the milk. He kicks the fridge door close and seats down with Ty.

"Takka," Ty whispers before putting the spoon in his mouth. He was munching it eagerly, quickly diminishing the contents of it. If it weren't for this situation, Onyx would've died laughing at the milk mustache and spots all over Ty's face. A loud clink came after the bowl was emptied. Onyx looks down at his bowl and pushes it towards Ty with a smile. The little boy nods no and pushes it back to Onyx, "Youga have it. Youga eat."

"Ty, why did naga youga get it yourself?" Onyx asks.

Ty shifted his eyes downward as he was eating, he slightly shrugs his shoulders at the question and Onyx just sighs. "Ty. Youga hear me?"

When the hunger finally sated, Ty drops the spoon in the bowl and looks to Onyx as he waits to continue.

"Youga trust meega?"

Ty raises an eyebrow as he nods his head in an apprehensive matter, his fear dramatically rose as he viewed Onyx' harden expression etched with serious.

"Meega okie-taka, promise!" Ty found himself screaming fearfully.

"Um...Ty, why youga screaming? Meega naga say thing."

"O-oh...," he stutters as he turns his head away from Onyx. Onyx sighs in disappointment.

"Listen...Ty, youga naga tell meega a thing if youga naga to, but meega nota thing wrong."

Ty whips his head back to and speaks desperately than angrily, "Naga! Naga thing happened! Aggaba lying!"

Onyx looks straight into his eyes and stated, "Okie-taka, meega hagata and ohana too."

"Naga, naga, naga, naga, naga! Naga thing happened. Naga thing...," Ty murmurs as he hid his face in his hands and shakes his head intensely from side to side. Onyx goes around and hugs him tight in his arms.

"Shh...naga worry. Meega promise, youga safe adesso," Onyx whispers softly and the only reply was a barely noticeable nod of his head.

Onyx speaks softly, "Come on, time for bed."

Ty nods again and both head back to the bedroom. They went back to sleep, peacefully.

_Hours Later..._

"Wow, they look comfortable."

"Yeah, I'm kinda debating on whether or not we should wake them up and by we I mean me."

Onyx had to fight the urge to moan as he felt himself being pulled away from his slumber, but the only thing keeping him from going into the waking world is this warmth he felt around him; however, he didn't even knew there was a warmth there to begin with. Maybe if he tried to ignore the voices, he could go back to-

"Are you kidding me! You didn't have to sleep on the couch!" Onyx could obviously tell it was an angered Mayhem.

"But youga, look them. They look misa tired, especially Ty," Stitch stated.

Onyx woke up, unwillingly, and around him were Lilo, Stitch, Mayhem and Crimson. Mayhem was looking really angry and crossed his arms. Lilo and Stitch look happy and Crimson looked like he was okay. The four didn't seem to notice that Onyx woke up on the fact they were arguing over the decision to wake him or not.

"It's like...two in the afternoon! They should've been up hours ago! You should know that Onyx gets cranky with too much sleep!"

Onyx raised his eyebrows displeased. _Him? Cranky? As if._

"Hmm...youga right..."

Onyx was just about to protest what Stitch said when he was interrupted by Crimson's surprised voice.

"Oh, never mind! Onyx is up!"

"Ahua Shalom Bye, Onyx," Stitch speaks sheepishly. Onyx rolls his eyes in return.

"Gaba youga doing?"

"We look for Ty to cheer him up, but isa seem he feeling better," Crimson replies as he looks down below Onyx. The black furred experiment looks down to see the red furred child snuggled up against his chest and his own arms wrapped around him protectively. Ty was snoring lightly, a few mumbled words escaping his lips every so often. Onyx smiles at how peaceful Ty really looked.

"Uh...okay. Should we wake the little demon up?" Mayhem asks.

"First off, he isn't a demon. Second, yes we should. I bet he's starving," Onyx answers.

Everyone waited for Onyx to do something; he gently shakes Ty hoping it would wake him up.

"Ty...Come on now, time to wake up," he whispers quietly.

Surprising to all of them, it did indeed woke him up. His eyes open swiftly as he looks up to everyone else. His hold on Onyx tightens, but quickly caught himself and loosened his grip. No one else saw the action; except Onyx.

"Hey, Ty. Gaba up my boy," Crimson speaks, feeling a little shy.

Ty gaze at his father and nod his head, he reluctantly sat up so he was able to go in Indian style, and Onyx mimics his actions and fixing himself. Ty looks down with a stoic face. "Takka," he mumbles monotonously.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows as they nod in unison. They all watch as Ty looked down at the bed. The onlookers waited for some reaction to happen, but nothing; instead, Ty remain still and quiet, just eying the bed.

Onyx pokes Ty's rib, "Youga hamataka?"

Ty looks up at Onyx for a few seconds before completely turning the other direction. Onyx frowns and shares a worried look with everyone in the room.

"Soka...Soka...," Ty whispers while still avoiding the others.

"What for?"

"Meega big baby."

"Gaba youga mean?" Crimson asks.

Ty quickly turn his head around and look up at his father. Crimson's eyes widened as he saw Ty shedding tears.

"Isa naga big deal! Naga!"

Crimson stepped forward and extends his hand out with the intention of placing it comfortably on his son's shoulder, but instead it was harshly slapped away.

"Meega naga first person happened before! Meega should fought back! Meega could aggaba!" Ty yells hotly, venom in his voice. He closed his eyes shut before making a fist and start hitting himself repeatedly while chanting out loud angrily. "Meega isa ika-patooki, patooki, patooki, patooki, patooki, _patooki_!"

"Ty, stop!" Onyx hollers as he grabs onto the boy's wrist and pulling them towards his own body.

"Leave meega alone!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"Leave meega alone!" Ty screams as he attempted to push Onyx away forcefully, but his hold on Ty was too strong. Onyx pulls Ty in and tightens his grasp on his body.

Everyone was in shock at what they saw, they didn't know what to do. The red furred child wiggled his body against Onyx desperately, as he swung his head from side to side to get out of the embrace. He couldn't help but notice how the more he struggle, the tighter the hold was and the less chance he had of escaping. That thought shot through his brain as fast as a bullet. In that moment, the icy fear was consuming him. His attempts to free himself of the vice-grip heightened with effort. His movement became more unpredictable and his face turns from slight anger to fear to defeat to one showing pure hatred.

"Let go! Let go!"

"Ty, just calm dow-"

Onyx wasn't able to finish his sentence once Ty's headbutt against his nose.

"Fuckin' shit!" he mutters as he released Ty and cups his face.

Ty took the advantage of freedom and practically used his powers. Everyone stops as the gravity steadily increased, crushing all of their bodies-especially Lilo's. The house shook as Ty used more of his powers. He turns his head to Onyx and outed him from the group, increasing the gravity on him more and more. Onyx could feel like his lungs were about to collapse or explode, all he knew was that he was having tough time breathing and if he was...He knew Lilo wasn't fairing any better.

He turns his head around, making sure no one was behind him. The first thing he did was to run, but he trips on his legs. After he regains his stance, he runs out of the room. He dives into a closet and closed it as tight as he could. The space was tight and cramped; he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close. He laid his head on them, closed his eyes and trying to even out his breathing.

Thoughts ran wild through his head.

'Why meega do that? Onyx only helped meega? Why was this happening?'

Ty knew he didn't have to go all defensive like that and hurt everyone.

Ty was pulled out of his thoughts as the closet door open, he looks up with wide eyes but they quickly relaxed once he saw his father, who looked down at him worriedly.

"Ty, youga okie-taka?" Crimson asks.

He didn't reply, didn't look away. All he did was stare at his father in the eyes, his father didn't push any harder.

"Come on, isa naga big deal. Onyx okie-taka."

"Really?"

He nods and Ty sighs thankfully, he smiles weakly as he jumps up onto his feet. But he falls back and hits his back against the wall, which causes him to yelp in pain. Ty falls to the floor on his knees and right paw as the left one reaches over some of his wounds. He could feel a sticky substance there he knew it was blood. Ty winces and looks up to see his dad, looking worried.

He speaks concernedly, "Meega get kit. Youga stay hagata."

Ty didn't speak as his father left to find the kit and he waits.

"Ty, gaba happened?" Onyx asks as he seats down next to Ty with two pieces of paper towels in his nose with some blood on them.

Ty remain in silence, hoping that everything could be avoided, but Onyx was persistent.

"Itchibawa Ty, gaba wrong?"

Ty breathes as he tries to think of what to say.

"Ty, does it hurt?"

'It hurts everywhere!'

Ty swallows thickly and miserably as he body began to shake uncontrollably. He forces himself to look at Onyx and give a fake smile.

"Naga, Onyx, meega-"

"Ty, tell me now," Onyx demanded showing his assertiveness.

Ty looks down and away from Onyx; his fists shook and he had a frown.

"Ty...Please tell me what is wrong. Don't make me do this."

Ty almost whimpers as he feels Onyx grab his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. Crimson comes in with the first aid kit and sees Onyx on the floor with Ty. Onyx moves his hand lower, Ty wondered what he was doing as he continued moving his hand. Onyx gently prods his shoulder blades and between them. This is when Ty noticed what Onyx was doing, Onyx was examining him. He didn't have the time to react as Onyx' paw slid down his lower back and slightly touches the tender spot. He was dangerously close to the wound, so close that he made Ty groan softly. Ty's eyes widen with fear as Onyx was blind of the fact he was on the spot where he was hurting.

"No! No!"

Ty pushes Onyx' paw, "It's there, isn't it?"

Ty remain quiet, not wanting to admit it. Onyx sighs and speaks, "Listen, I'm just going-"

Ty could feel Onyx' grasp going back on him, he knows that Onyx would see it.

"Aggaba!"

"Ty, let meega see gaba wrong youga back!" Onyx states as he attempts to turn Ty around.

"Leave meega alone!" Ty hollers as his eyes start to tear and he pushes Onyx' paw again.

"Why youga doing this? Freaking out! Meega wanna help!"

"Meega naga need help!"

"Meega naga care, youga get it!" Onyx demanded as he was able to slip around and grab him to pull him close. Ty and Onyx look to each other as Ty beings to feel the familiar sting of tears coming. _'Why was he crying?_'

"Naga. Naga hagata...," he whispers softly.

"Gaba?" Onyx asks bewildered.

Ty looks up to Onyx, begging with tear-filled eyes. "Naga hagata...," he repeats, this time looking back to Crimson as Lilo, Mayhem and Stitch could be heard coming down.

Onyx added two and two when he saw Lilo, Stitch and Mayhem. He looks back at the child; seeing a scared, pleading expression.

"Guys...Crimson and I are going to stay with Ty, can you guys leave the house for a few minutes?"

"What? No! We-" Mayhem speaks.

"Just go!" Onyx commands loudly as he turns to them and giving them all a stern look.

The little Hawaiian Girl bit the inside of her cheek, holding back a comment before nodding her head. She spins on her heel and walks out, Mayhem storms out and Stitch sighs as he nods back to Onyx and leaves. He closes the door and Onyx and Crimson look back to Ty.

"Now is good?"

Ty sniffles and look down before finally nodding. This time, he didn't fight Onyx' contact as he helps him up and walk out of the closet. Onyx slowly turns Ty and Ty closes his eyes when he could Onyx' paw touch his shoulder. Onyx could hear Ty taking a sharp intake of air and whimpers on response. He holds back the groan of pain as Onyx continues to turn him, afraid of what he'll see. Once he sees the sight on Ty's back, he covers his mouth. He could clearly see the red wounds and purple bruises on him, his hands shook gravely as he slowly moves his paw forward. He was hesitant to touch these wounds, but as soon as he was able to touch it. His fingers recoil quickly and cringe in fear.

"T-T-Ty..."

Ty opens his eyes, releasing his tears.

"Me-Meega so-soka..."

"Shhh...," Onyx quiets Ty as he brings his index finger to the boy's lip. He, too, fighting his tears. Ty shook his head and pull the black furred paw away from him.

"Naga, Onyx, youga naga smish! Isa meega fault! Isa meega fault! He- Sato-," Ty couldn't finish his sentence as the words turn into inaudible murmurs. Memories of what Sato did flash through his memory. He could feel every lash of the whip, every plasma bullet hit him and everything Sato threw at him. What Ty knew was everything was repeating itself, the pain and the misery. Onyx took note of Ty distant gaze and attempt to pull him back out as he places his paw gently on Ty's shoulder.

"Ty, gaba-"

"Naga!" Ty hollers, still too frighten to see Onyx and Crimson in front of him. He slaps his arm away and tries to move back to find safety, back into the closet. However, he slips on his feet, trips backward and hitting his wounded back against the wall.

"AAAH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The excruciating pain was enough to bring him back to his senses. His painful screams slowly turn into broken sobs. He chokes on his voice as he looks up to the ceiling.

"Ty! Ty, Ty, Ty, Ty itchibawa, youga okie-taka! Itchibawa tell meega youga okie-taka!"

"Why Onyx? Meega naga do anything! Meega promise!" Ty cries through his murmurs.

Onyx could feel his heart breaking at the scene as Ty looked so broken, desperation pouring out of him. Onyx didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort this type of pain. Should he lie and say that everything was right? Should he remain quiet and help him? What should he do? He was never in this type of position.

"Meega nota, Ty, meega nota. Isa naga youga fault."

"Meega toga, Onyx! Gaba he comes back? Naga let him come back, itchibawa!" Ty was frantic, barely able to form words.

"Meega promise, he naga come back. Meega keep youga safe, meega swear, Ty." Onyx reassures as he wipes his tears. Ty closed his eyes. Could he believe that again? Could he trust Onyx again? He knew Onyx would do anything to keep him safe, but could he really, _really_ be able to protect him if Sato came back? Ty wasn't so sure about the answer. He'd probably never be completely safe, the mere thought of that made his blood run cold through his veins.

"Ty..."

He sniffles, his piercing cries dying down. Onyx took that as a sign to leave.

"Ty...meega leaving youga with youga daddy. Okie-taka?"

"Okie-taka."

"I'll be back soon after this. Just call."

He stands up and looks to Crimson and whispers, "We'll talk about this later. Be gentle with him."

Crimson nods and Onyx leaves.

_Beach..._

Lilo, Stitch and Mayhem were walking on the beach. Mayhem was still mad about how Onyx reacted.

Mayhem mutters, "Can't believe that no good piece of shit."

Lilo turns to Mayhem, "What are you talking about?"

Mayhem comments, "Nothing."

All of them heard, "No! My wonderful coconuts crop! Gone!"

They run to the guy and see he is on his knees and pounding the ground under him.

Mayhem, Stitch and Lilo look to each other and then back to the guy. Mayhem and Stitch both push Lilo to the guy, she turns her head and nods no; however, they push her again.

She mouths, 'Fine!'

She turns around and walks to the guy, she pokes his shoulder a little.

He turns around and asks harshly. "What do you want?"

Lilo answers shyly, "I-I just want to know what happened here?"

The guy stands up and hollers, "My only source of income has vanished! That's what happened here!"

Lilo takes a few steps back and states, "Did you call the police?"

"Yes, I did and they said they could only find strange footprints. It's like some sort of weird animal came here in the middle of the night and had its fill."

Lilo looks over to Stitch and Mayhem, both nod and she nods in return.

She turns her head around and asks, "May we see these footprints?"

He sighs, "Might as well."

The guy stands up and walks, they follow him to where the scene of the crime happened. Stitch brings his head down and sniffs the ground, walking slowly as Mayhem and Lilo listen to the guy's story.

Stitch pulls Lilo to the side and whispers, "Lilo…Isa cousin did this."

Lilo whispers back, "An experiment?"

Stitch nods, "Ih."

Lilo shouts, "Well I hope all you feel better soon."

The guy states, "Very unlikely."

Lilo, Stitch and Mayhem leave the guy and walk to the farm.

Mayhem asks, "Why are we going to the farm?"

Lilo states, "This experiment is after crops, the biggest farm where Crow is has the best crops. I bet my Wasp Mummies Collection it went there."

Mayhem nods as the three run to the farm.

When they get there, they see Crow fighting an experiment that looks like Ploot; however it is orange and has stubby legs. The fight wasn't really fair since Crow could fly and the other one couldn't.

Mayhem mutters, "I bet Crow is going to mess it up badly."

Lilo looks over to him and glares, "That's not nice."

"Well...You may haven't notice, but I'm generally not nice towards Onyx and I'm in a worse mood because that couch was bumpy and so I'm grumpy," Mayhem explains.

"_Well_ , just because you had horrible sleep doesn't mean you lash out at anyone," Lilo states as she crosses her arms over he chest, angrily.

"Lilo, as admirable as you are...Today it is just not what I need. Can we just get the experiment and go home," Mayhem whines.

Lilo rolls her eyes and turns to see Crow pecking the experiment, making it run around until it crashes into a tree and falls back.

_Thud!_

Lilo turns to Mayhem and comments, "Looks like you were wrong, you've been doing that a ton lately."

"Like?" Mayhem questions as they walk over to the experiment.

"How you hate the kids, I saw how you were with Chrys," Lilo answers.

"Please...I was being nice out of pity, nothing more. I still can't stand kids," he comments.

Once they reach to the experiment, Stitch helps it up and Lilo walks to it as Mayhem stays back.

Lilo smiles warmly, "Aloha cousin!"

The experiment states as he comes to, "Gaba?"

"Yeah, we're your cousins. You've a big family," Lilo explains.

"Now...,"she inquires, "What is this guy's ability?"

Mayhem retorts annoyed, "Obviously, he's a crop eater like Crow...Might as well just leave him here with Crow to protect the crops together."

Lilo shouts happily, "Great idea! See, you aren't grumpy anymore."

Mayhem complains, "Can you just give him his stupid name so we can leave. I really just want to sleep."

"_All right_ ," Lilo comments, "Jeez, Mayhem. Don't have to whine so much."

Mayhem mimics her silently as Stitch and the experiment laugh at the two.

She turns to the experiment and ponders for a few minutes before snapping her fingers, "I got it! Gus! That'll be his new name."

She walks over to him and asks, "Gus, can you please work with Crow to protect the crops?"

The experiment takes a moment to think before replying, "Ih. Meega protect crop."

Lilo smiles, "Good, learn from Crow on what to do and the farmers. You've to help out as well."

Gus nods, "Ih, meega will."

Lilo looks over her shoulder and speaks, "Time to go back home."

Mayhem dramatically yells, "_Fi-na-lllly!_"

He adds, "I can hear my bed calling my name."

Lilo rolls her eyes and shakes her head, 'And Mayhem always complain how Onyx is so childish."

Mayhem yells, "_Come on!_ I'm really tired and if we don't get going, I'll fall asleep on the dirt road which I don't want that to happen!"

"Okay!" she hollers back.

She looks to Gus and Crow, "Bye you two and Crow be like Gus' older brother, okay?"

Crow nods, "Ih."

Crow flies and gently clamps his feet onto Gus' shoulder and they fly back to the crop.

Lilo turns to Stitch, "That was the fastest we ever found a place for an experiment."

Stitch replies, "Ih."

Mayhem comments, "Well...With over 800 or how many Jumba made, some of them must have the same abilities as others. For example: Stitch, Onyx and I. We're all the same, almost."

Lilo retorts, "SO you finally stop complaining."

Mayhem crosses his arms and states, "Ha. Ha. Now can we please go."

Lilo looks to Stitch, both smile and they both turn to Mayhem.

"Well?" Mayhem asks as he gestures his hands.

Lilo and Stitch runs pass him and yells, "Last one home is a rotten experiment!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mayhem exclaims.

He goes on all fours and chases after them.

Soon, he sees a green flash pass him.

"What?" he asks loudly as he tries to remember the figure.

Problem was, it moved way too fast for even his eyes to catch.

Mayhem picks up the pace, he reaches Lilo and Stitch as both are on the floor and both are groaning.

"Ooh. What hit us?" Lilo asks.

Mayhem stops and helps them up as he replies, "I don't know, I think it was an experiment; however, it moved too fast whatever it was. So I can't be sure."

She turns to Stitch and asks, "Stitch, what do you think?"

"Meega naga nota, move before meega could get scent," Stitch states.

They all turn and see a bouncing medium blue-green ball bouncing towards them.

Mayhem speaks angrily, "Can't I just get some sleep!"

He extends his claws and jumps, perparing to pop the ball so he can lessen his anger; however the 'ball' opens its mouth and clamps onto Mayhem's body.

"Mmm!" Mayhem exclaims loudly.

Lilo and Stitch try to contain their laughs, but the sight of Mayhem running around in circles with the ball onto of him was just too much and so they laugh loudly.

"Mmmm!" as he runs into a tree and falls back, the 'ball' releasing him and rolling around before stopping.

Mayhem mutters, "The world is against me today, isn't it."

He sits up and growls at the 'ball' that almost ate him, he jumps to his feet and slowly creeps towards.

"I'm going to kill that thing," he mumbles raising his claws and was about to cut the thing before until...

"Stop!"

He turns to see Lilo and Stitch looking up to him, he complies with it; even though, he really wanted to destroy it.

He asks as he looks to it, "An experiment or what?"

Lilo and Stitch go to it and Lilo states, "I don't know?"

Stitch sniffs it and replies, "Ih, cousin."

The ball soon opens its eyes and cowers before them.

Mayhem snickers, "Pathetic."

Soon the experiment changes its form into looking like a small version of Neptune.

"Wow! This experiment can turn into planets," Lilo exclaims.

Mayhem picks it up, "There's only one way to knowing if that is true, by asking Jumba."

Lilo comments, "You just want to sleep."

Mayhem was already far away from them, "I can't hear you! Too many boats are blowing their horns!"

"Mayhem!" Lilo yells as she and Stitch go after him.

_Few Minutes..._

They were in front of Jumba's ship, Mayhem bangs on the door hard.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Coming!" Jumba's voice replied behind the door, as Mayhem taps his foot impatiently while Lilo and Stitch were looking at the experiment.

The door opens and Lilo asks, "Jumba, do you know what this experiment does?"

He smiles while laughing, "Ah...Experiment 039! Designed being globe of over 400 planets. Perfect for planning attack on many planets at once."

Lilo mutters, "A globe of over 400 planets? Hmm...Be perfect in a school environment."

Stitch asks, "Lilo...gaba youga said?"

Lilo repeats herself, "I said he'd be perfect for a school environment, teaching kids about the planets; however, only our planets. We can't have them knowing of many planets because trouble will come."

She turns to the experiment and speaks kindly, "Atlas? Would you like that, to be in a school and make kids go 'ooh' and 'ahh' at you while you show them the planets in our solar system?"

039 states, "Meega...maybe like it? Also meega like Atlas."

Lilo smiles, "Good, because that's your new name."

She turns to Jumba and asks, "Do you think he can stay here until we can find a good school for him."

Jumba nods, "Of course, experiment 039 is one of Jumba's nice and kind. He never attacks anything."

Mayhem counters madly, "Speak for yourself! He tried to eat me!"

Jumba shrugs, "Maybe he doesn't liking you."

Mayhem gawks as Lilo and Stitch lightly giggle.

He slowly turns his head and speaks, "Don't laugh."

He stomps away with Lilo and Stitch close behind as Jumba closes the door, going back to working on his new invention.

_Lilo's Place..._

Onyx was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, tenidously thinking.

He mutters hatefully, "If I find...No. When. WHEN I find that Sato, that piece of fuckin' rejected parts will suffer. I swear that bastard is going to die by my claws!"

The door swings harshly open as Mayhem yells, "We're back!"

He stomps into the house with Lilo and Stitch behind him, smiling.

"You can at least pretended you had a good day," Lilo states as she takes a seat on the couch.

Mayhem ignores her as he goes to the staircase, only to be stopped by Onyx.

"What happen to the tissue in your nose?" Mayhem speaks.

"Gone, as long as I don't get another hit I'm good," Onyx comments.

Mayhem turns and tries to go to his bed, but Onyx wouldn't let go his grasp on him.

"Mayhem...I think it is wise if you get used to sleeping on the couch for awhile," Onyx speaks.

"As if!" Mayhem states, "Why should I give up my side of the bed? Why can't you go over to his house and sleep in his bed?"

Onyx retorts, "One...It doesn't look right. Two...his bed is not meant to hold two people. Three...he's a child! A child who had a very scary experience!"

Mayhem rolls his eyes and asks, "Can't you sleep on the floor?"

"Mayhem!" Onyx yells, "We're not discussing this!"

Mayhem was about to say something until both heard a little, soft noise. It was faint, but both followed it. Both were quiet and they heard it again...a soft, murmur. It was coming from Onyx and Mayhem's room.

Onyx walks up and asks, "Crimson? Ty?" Mayhem raises an eyebrow, but decides to walk pass Onyx who was whispering him to come back.

Mayhem gave a firm knock and waited while Onyx slaps his hand against his forehead. Both could hear the mumbling, but couldn't make out what it was. Onyx walks in front of Mayhem and was about to knock, but pulls back.

Onyx speaks weakly, "They could have a talk and I don't want to intrude."

Mayhem shakes his and and Onyx speaks, "What?"

"You're chicken, that's what."

"Am not."

"Then knock."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Chicken."

Onyx raises his fist up and loudly whispered, "I'M NOT A CHICKEN!"

Mayhem grabs onto Onyx' fist and knocked on the door, a little harder than what Mayhem did. They stop and Onyx turns to Mayhem, "What did you do that for?"

Mayhem answers, "Someone had to do it. Be proud, we would've been stuck here with all of your what-ifs and would-bes."

Onyx was just about to say something until the door finally opens, revealing Crimson as he has the kit in one hand. His face seems so depressed.

"Um...hi, guys."

"Crimson, what's wrong? Are you okay? How's Ty?" Onyx asks.

Crimson frowns even more, before moving to the side to allow Onyx to come and Mayhem, who was curious as to what is happening. He closes the door, all walk into the room across silently and wait for Crimson's explanation.

"Ty...naga doing well," he states glumly.

"What do you mean?" Mayhem asks.

"He right now under covers on bed," Crimson adds.

Onyx made his way to go to the room, but Crimson quickly grabs onto his wrist; therein, stopping Onyx from going any further.

"Crimson, what are you doing? Let me go, I need to see him."

"Wait...itchibawa. Onyx, meega putting youga in charge. Youga watch him, like a hawk."

Onyx asks, "Why me?"

"Ty naga say much, just he want youga," Crimson speaks, slightly in pain.

These words only made Onyx' protective instincts increase. He needed to know how bad the situation was.

"Crim-"

"Wait! Meega naga finish!" He interrupts before releasing Onyx and walking out of the room.

"Meega see he want youga, youga be there for him. Itchibawa, help him," he speaks and Onyx nods.

Onyx states, "Okay."

Onyx and Mayhem follow him, Crimson opens a crack so Onyx and Mayhem couldn't see. Once again, father and son were speaking in unintelligible dialect as the conversation could be heard behind the door. Soon Onyx and Mayhem could hear the voices of them, but not what was spoken.

"Come in!" they heard Crimson yelling from inside.

Neither of them wasted a heartbeat of a second and instantly made it to the door and swung it open hastily. They froze in midway, they became fully aware how bad it was. Their mouths gaped open and their eyes widened. Ty was standing with his back towards them-his back was array of different colors of red, blue, purple, black and blue and dark red. He winces as Crimson gently washes his back with the wet washcloth on his back. Crimson's eyes were devoid of any sign of life as he continue to nurture his son's wounds.

"Oh...my...god..." Onyx gasps.

Ty sighs sadly as he gazes down, trying to show how much in pain he truly was.

Onyx and Mayhem slowly step closer to them. Onyx and Mayhem were flabbergasted, each thought they were indestructible; however, they were wrong.

Ty could feel them staring at his body, his broken body, his damaged body.

He felt so weak. Disgusting. Ashamed. _Terrified._

Onyx croaks, "Ty...are you better?"

Mayhem asks, "What happened?"

Onyx turns to him and hits him in the chest, "Dude!"

"What...Sorry for being left out of the loop," Mayhem states.

"Can't you see that Ty doesn't want to explain, especially to you," Onyx retorts.

Ty shrugs numbly, but both Crimson and Onyx knew the answer.

He didn't like this, not one bit. They kept on talking and he resists the urge to yell at them in frustration. But knowing that his father and Onyx had his back made him feel a little better, in fact, he would smile as bright as his usual self; however, right now he was just too tired. Too tired to do anything, too tired to cry, too tired to yell, and definitely too tired to care.

"Can we naga talk about it? Meega naga want mommy nota," Ty speaks tiredly.

Mayhem asks gently, "Was this Sato's work? Did Sato do this?"

Ty's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but not a sound came out. He didn't want this to get leaked out to the family, he didn't want them giving him sympathetic looks, knowing about how weak he was. Ty already knew it was too late for it, but he blurted out the answer. "Ih!"

This made Onyx and Crimson balled up their paws into fists as their faces turn into hard scowls, both of their bodies quiver with hot anger. Onyx bit his cheek to hold back his curses while Crimson bit on his bottom lip to stop the same thing. Both didn't want to explode, so both decided to hold in their yells. Both turn to Mayhem, showing him a warning stare. All three nod and Onyx and Crimson breathe deeply to relax.

"Ty...Don't worry. Sato is never going to hurt you again," Onyx told him with a small smile.

"Yep, we'll make sure this never happens again," said Mayhem.

Ty raises his eyebrow in surprise, as do Onyx and Crimson.

"What? I can't be supportive," Mayhem asks.

"No...It's just. I never heard you say a nice thing to any of the kids; especially to Ty," Onyx states.

"Don't get used to it," Mayhem retorts.

Onyx turns to Ty, "We're here for you, Ty. No one messes with our little brother, with our ohana, and gets away with it."

The child experiment smiled lopsidedly at the two and blinked away the moisture that snuck into his eyes. No more crying. He was just so happy to hear those words coming out of their mouths.

"Takka," he told them genuinely.

The two nodded and beamed down at him. They had to make sure Ty knew they would be there for him. Mayhem looks around and finally said his goodbye and walked out of the bedroom. Crimson speaks, "Meega finished hagata."

The kid moves, testing how he well he can more. He wasn't surprised when he felt the familiar sting, but was pleasantly relieved when he also noticed his new found maneuverability.

He smiled up at his father, suddenly feeling a lot better since this morning.

"Takka daddy."

Crimson took the cloth to the bathroom, then coming back in and moving the rest of the supplies into the kit. Ty frowns in response.

"Daddy?"

When Crimson walks back in, he closes the door and crosses his arms as he looks directly at Ty.

"Why youga naga tell it hurt?"

"Meega naga want youga feeling bad," Ty states.

Onyx sighs, "Okay."

Both turn to him as he continues, "Your dad, Mayhem and I won't tell them."

"Tell who what?" Ty asked confusedly.

"Tell what really is going on here," Onyx answers honestly.

Ty froze, the smile dropping from his face to be replaced with a deep frown. No, this couldn't be happening. He must have heard wrong. He had to have heard wrong.

"W-What?"

Onyx moves closer to Ty and kneels down in front of him, Ty looks at him fearfully; however, Onyx looks like he was conflicted.

"This morning…when I was holding on to you and you freaked out…"

"So? Naga mean a thing!"

"How about last night when you asked me to sleep with you..."

"Meega toga, Onyx, meega missed youga too!" Ty tries to explain, but he knew he was getting defesnive on the matter.

"You were afraid to go to the kitchen by yourself."

"Gaba, Ty was that scared?" Crimson asks.

"Yes, he was." Onyx exclaims.

"Meega already told youga meega misa toga!"

"Ty, you don't have to say a thing. Don't have to do anything, I just want you to know that you're not alone. I'll do anything to help you. But…I understand how me being close may make things even worse than before, so I'll-"

"Naga!" Ty stops him and both Onyx and Crimson raise an eyebrow. "Itchibawa, naga leave meega alone. _Itchibawa..._"

Onyx smiles and wraps his arms around Ty carefully not to hurt him. Ty was surprised he wasn't freaking out from the touch of Onyx; instead, Ty finds himself copying the actions and hugging Onyx tightly as he snuggles his face into Onyx' shoulder.

'_Safe and sound..."_

Crimson smiles at the scene, he comes in and joins in the hug. Ty quickly takes a breath, but soon and slowly releases it as he feels safe again. They break the hug and Crimson asks, "Meega talk Onyx, he back soon. Youga okie-taka that?"

Ty nod and Crimson quickly grabs Onyx' hand, before he knew it he was already outside of the bedroom.

"What?" Onyx asks slightly nervous.

Crimson states, "Youga stay by Ty's side, okie-taka."

"Okay?" Onyx adds, not really understanding the concept.

Crimson rolls his eyes, "Meaning youga naga do experiment catching. Ty needs youga, a lot."

It seems to have pained him to admit that.

"What! No! Lilo and Stitch, they need me!" Onyx exclaims.

Crimson whispers/yells, "Ty needs youga more!"

He adds, "Itchibawa, meega naga want lose Ty."

Crimson's guilty trip begins and Onyx comments, "I-I don't know...I mean? What about you and Sapphire, I bet he'll love to be by your side than mine?"

Crimson states, "He was sleep with meega and boojiboo, Sapphire was frantic. We came hagata and see youga asleep together. Ty ran from house to hagata. He want youga."

Onyx replies, "You're mistaken here, I-I can't be doing this. I-"

Crimson begs with his pouty eyes and pouty lips and pouty-

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!"

Crimson cheers, "Yeah! Youga get watch other kids too?"

Onyx nods, "Why not."

Crimson cheers again, "Yeah!"

This time Onyx rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "But...Are you okay with this?"

Crimson comments, "Ih, meega good. See."

He brings his arms out and form his muscles, Onyx laughs. "I guess you're okay."

Crimson waves, "Bye."

Onyx waves back, "Bye."

He walks back inside and sees Ty with a giant smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" Onyx asks.

"Youga staying with meega," he speaks happily.

Onyx releases a small laugh, "Yup. So what little bro?"

Ty jumps up and runs to Onyx, jumping on his back.

"Horsie!"

Onyx smiles, "Okay."

He goes on all fours and beginning to run, soon they run out of the room and down the steps. Mayhem walks around the cover and is recording the sight before, him using Onyx' holophone, knowing Onyx is just being himself. Not to mention, he'll need these moments with this family because Mayhem has news that can really change perspective on things.

"Mayhem?" A voice questions making Mayhem almost drop the device in his hands. He quickly turns around and hides it behind his back.

"Hi, Sapphire?" Mayhem speaks.


	8. Invisible

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Just everything is out of control. But, I found time to do this. Hope you like this chapter and I want to give credit to XxRin-sanxX. Hope you like how your character is. R&R. Takka!

* * *

Ch. 8 Invisible

_Early Afternoon..._

"Gaba youga doing?" She asks.

"What..._Pfft._ I'm just relaxing, you know since now I'm going to sleep on the lumpy couch," he explains.

"Gaba?" Sapphire asked, completely lost.

Mayhem answers, "Ty wants to spend as much time with Onyx and Onyx thought of the idea for him to sleepover so they can catch up."

She nods, "Good. Ty isa off, meega naga nota gaba. But isa there."

Both hear, "Okie-taka Ty, no more horsie ride because the horsie needs food."

"But Onyx...meega want play still," Ty whines.

"Ty we'll play when I'm finished eating," Onyx calmly states.

"But meega want play now!" Ty whines again.

"Ty, come on. No more jumping on my back," Onyx speaks.

That is when they heard some sniffling and then...

"Onyx naga like me!" Ty cries, voice high-pitched and releasing sobs. "Onyx mean! Onyx naga like meega anymore!"

"What! No, no! Isa naga like that. Onyx likes Ty, like him the most."

Both peer out of the corner and they see Ty weeping while Onyx is shaking his fists in front of him, hoping to get his attention.

"Youga mean it?" Ty lowly cries, making Onyx feels more guilt than before. Onyx sighs and goes back to how he was. "Ty, come on. Hop on. This stallion is still ready to run."

With an elated scream, Ty was back on Onyx pointing him to the living room; where Mayhem and Sapphire were, and smiles. "Full speed that way! Faster! Faster!"

Sapphire pull Mayhem and both crawl up, avoiding Ty and Onyx as they came inside. Ty orders, "Aggaba!"

Onyx halts and Ty jumps off him and onto the couch, laughing. Onyx stands up and sits by him.

Onyx asks, "Wanna watch TV?"

Ty nods, "Ih!"

Before he could even turn the set on, the doorbell rings and he groans. He creeps towards the door and sees the rest of the kids, they all run pass him and he was in shock.

"Okay?" He finally said, "This isn't going to be good, not at all."

He walks out and sees Angel and Stitch running to the house.

"Angel! Stitch!" Onyx exclaims as he waves his hand.

When they come closer to the door Onyx asks, "What is going on?"

"They want be together," Stitch states.

Onyx nods, "Anything else?"

"Ih...Nani making everyone take aerobics class," he added.

"Wow...How is she going to get Jumba out of his lab?" Onyx asked.

"Stitch da boojiboo take him there by force," Angel explains which made me feel shivers going up my back. I definitely didn't want that to happen to me, not at all.

"Okay...Where is Nani?" queried Onyx.

"At the gym with Lilo and Pleakley. Youga see Sapphire or Crimson?" he comments.

"Crimson left a while ago and I haven't seen Sapphire at all," Onyx answered.

"Okie-taka, bye. Take care kids." Angel speaks as both turn to go to the other direction.

Onyx turns around and walks back to the living room with the kids, they were already watching a cartoon and so he decided to join in. Sapphire and Mayhem crawl to the kitchen and both land quietly on the floor.

Sapphire speaks, "Meega hagata because meega thought meega saw cousin come by."

"You saw an experiment! Where!" Mayhem exclaims.

"It ran super-fast, meega naga nota where it go," Sapphire comments.

Mayhem closes his eyes and crosses his arms as he tries to think of a plan. After a few moments, he opens his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Got it! You and Crimson go catch it, I'm sure the two of you can handle it together."

"Actually...Youga right. Meega nota where da boojiboo isa. Good idea," she winks at him and he blushes. She turns around and runs through the back door, Mayhem was speechless. Sapphire just did a flirty wink to him, to him of all people. Mayhem smiles and states, "Probably nothing."

He walks into the living room and sees Ty standing by the door and Onyx right there. He can obviously see they were talking and Ty wasn't happy with Onyx' answer.

Mayhem decides to creep further into the living room to eavesdrop on them.

Ty stomps his foot as he announces each word, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms over his chest. "Meega go too!"

"Ty, no. Naga, youga naga go. Itchibawa," he states. Soon Ty inhales deeply and holds his breath. Mayhem rolls his eyes at Onyx, thinking how bad a parent Onyx would be.

"No Ty. Ty! Naga do this, naga now," Onyx begs, watching as Ty faces slowly change colors.

"I-I...um...I promise to umm...to ummm," Onyx couldn't think of anything and then just blurted out what crossed his mind. "I promise to let you do anything you want with me!"

Mayhem shakes his head once more. _Onyx equals worst dad ever._

"Promise?" Ty gives in and showing his pinky claw as it points to Onyx, Onyx lightens up and links their fingers together.

"Meega sleep on top of youga." Onyx' body froze as he could feel his cheeks becoming flush with embarrassment. Mayhem had to cover his mouth to hold his laugh, relishing the moment. Onyx on the other-hand wasn't feeling good, he didn't want the other kids to hear that; even though, he knew Ty didn't mean it like that. Onyx knew Ty had no actually knowledge behind his words and how he phrases them, he bites his lips and wished Ty wasn't straightforward with his request.

"Ummm...Ty."

"NAGA DEAL!"

"Fine! Youga win! Deal!" Ty knocks Onyx onto the floor, Ty purring and Onyx tried his best not to show how embarrassed he was.

Ty adds, "Meega happy youga hagata."

Onyx stammers, "M-Me too, T-Ty."

Soon both hear a cough and turn to see Crimson, arms folded and tapping his foot.

"Crimson!" Onyx jumps up, face bright red as a Christmas light with Ty still clinging to him and purring as he runs his head against Onyx' bright red cheeks.

"Crimson, this isn't what you think! I swear, I was just...and he was just...Deal and then...the pouncing and..." Onyx stops his rambling as he sees Crimson smile.

"Why are you smiling, shouldn't you be furious?" Onyx asks a little freaked out.

"Well...Meega would if..." he snaps his fingers and changes his form, only to reveal it was Mayhem, "If I was Crimson."

Onyx growls, "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

Mayhem chuckles, "Oh...You mean that awkward moment you just had, when you submit to a child?"

Ty turns back to Mayhem and growls "Leave him alone, meanie! Onyx isa cool and youga poo! Leave him alone!"

"Shh. Ty, don't even bother. It isn't even worth it," Onyx comments.

"Mayhem, you know how Ty is." _As if, I don't have a clue._ "He seems to like being with many people." _No, he likes to be with you._ "He likes to play with a lot of people." _Besides his ohana, he likes you the most. He plays with you the most, not anyone else. But you. That is just plain weird._

"Sure, Ty is...something." Mayhem replies.

Onyx awkwardly laughs as he tries to pry off himself from Ty's hold.

He gives up after a few tries, "Mayhem...You've to keep this a secret."

"Hmm...Fine, I will."

"Really! Oh thank you!" Onyx squeals.

He hears a grumble and laugh, "Looks like someone is hungry?"

Ty states, "Meega!"

Onyx laughs, "Come on, we need to find something us picky eaters like."

Ty chuckles as they go to the kitchen, Mayhem turns around only to see the other kids there.

"What?" he asks.

"We wondering if youga stay with us?" Chrys asks.

"Why?" questioned Mayhem.

They all point to Ty and Onyx and Mayhem speaks, "Oh, you want them to have some time alone."

All say at once, "Ih."

Mayhem sighs, "Uug! Fine."

He adds, "But if you're hungry, ask Onyx he is your babysitter. Not me."

They go back to seating around the TV and Mayhem slightly goes into the hallway and listens to Ty and Onyx.

"I bet I'll be just as bad or worse a parent in the near future," he laughs as Ty grabs a can on whip cream.

He speaks, "Naga, youga be good daddy."

He shakes the can and Onyx takes it, "Careful there bro, you don't know if these cans can-"

_Splat!_

"Handle our strength..." Onyx finishes as the can explodes and covers his face.

_'What a horrible parent, indeed. Onyx is a bad daddy.'_

Mayhem snorts as he takes a few steps back into the living room. Mayhem studies how Onyx and Ty are way too alike to one another; in fact, Mayhem could call Onyx an 'adult' boy by his playful expressions with his creamed cover face. He chuckles to himself and then the kids all go to where Mayhem was and see what he was laughing. They see Onyx and Ty playing with cream mustaches and hats. They were all lightly laughing at the sight, it has been awhile since they've seen Ty laugh.

_Meanwhile..._

Sapphire found Crimson sitting in a tree, looking at the ocean.

She asks, "Boojiboo, can youga help meega catch cousin?"

"Cousin?" he repeats the word as he jumps down.

"Ih, meega think cousin but naga sure," Sapphire states.

He nods and both run off, sniffing to see if they can find the experiment. Unaware that someone was following them, "Heh. Heh. That's right, led me to it you trogs."

_After a few minutes..._

Sapphire and Crimson come across a destroyed path, both look to each other and nod. They look back at the road and they run down it, they stop and see something coming at them rapidly approaching. Both took battle stances and Sapphire threw some of her darts to it, but the thing dodges it effortlessly. Crimson tries to grab it, but it kept going too fast to be seen. Finally it stops in between them and smiles, "Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah! Youga naga catch meega!"

Before them was a replica of Stitch, well that mostly resembles him; however, he had green eyes and patches of light green fur for the light blue and darker greens coloring the darker blue counterparts. He had a spikes going down his head and part of his back like a mohawk with white tips.

Crimson growls, "Youga!"

He jumps at him, but the experiment runs to one side and he falls into the dirt. Crimson pushes himself up and spits the dirt in his mouth, he looks back to the experiment and quickly crawls to him. The green Stitch runs behind him and Crimson turns around, he stands up and blows his ice breath to him. The experiment leans back and slides on his knees towards Crimson. Before Crimson could stop, he already did a quick set of jabs and then kicked him. Crimson went flying into the air and then disappears as he lands in the forest area. Sapphire looks to the experiment angrily, "How dare youga hurt boojiboo!"

She runs to it and he dodges her attacks, he was about to punch her when she turns around and was just about to stab him with a syringe. The experiment recoils, back flipping a few times until landing on a tree. He looks up to Sapphire and lunges at her, she throws her darts at him, but he spins as his counter attack. He spins so fast that the darts fall into the vacuum and disappear. The experiment pops out and kicks her in the chest, sending her back like a skipping stone.

The experiment states, disappointingly, "Youga naga fun. This isa why meega always see fit to dash off a few things."

He walks until he bumps into Gantu, "Choota!"

He starts to rev up and run, but Gantu aims his gun and fires it at the experiment. He catches the experiment in his net gun, he smiles and runs to it.

"Ha! I knew if I just let them fight the experiment I would come in and take it like stealing a candy from a baby," he smiles at his job well done.

He puts the experiment into the pod and smiles widely, "Dr. Hamsterviel will like you, and you're quite the fast runner."

The experiment blows a raspberry to him and the smile turns into a scowl, "We'll see how fast that mouth is when Sato and the dear doctor recruit you."

The experiment laughs, "Youga ika patooti!"

Gantu snaps, "At least I'm not inside a pod, now am I?"

The experiment shakes his head, "Youga naga understand."

"Hmm?" Gantu questions.

"Jumba called meega his 'Invisible' experiment for reason," the experiment states.

"Well, you're not exactly invisible now are you," Gantu retorts.

"Tsk. Tsk. Youga naga imagination. Oh well...Youga will learn hard way," the experiment begins to shake and soon it goes through the pod.

"What! How?!" Gantu exclaims.

"Meega can make molecules vibrate so fast meega can phase through any solid object. See, now youga must learn hard way."

The experiment begins to run around Gantu, faster and faster until it makes a cyclone that sucks Gantu up and spits him far away.

The experiment shakes his head, "Naga one listens to meega. Oh well."

He dashes back into the jungle, disappearing.

_During that time…_

Crimson wakes up and sees he has landed on wires, broken some poles and he drops his ears. "Choota, meega leave now!"

He quickly stands up and hides in the bushes, going back home.

_Meanwhile..._

Mayhem and the kids were watching as Ty and Onyx were just doing their own thing. Then a weather special bulletin interrupted the show: Warning! A Tornado has been sighted on the island of Hawaii. We advise everyone to stay away from windows and doorways, for fear of flying projectiles. Families go to the lowest part of the house. Then it was going to repeat again when the TV turns pitch black and then the lights were off.

Mayhem mutters, "Oh no."

It took him a few seconds to notice the room has gone black, even longer to notice there were screams. He orders, "Chrys, watch over the kids while I see what is wrong."

Chrys agrees, "Okie-taka."

With that, Mayhem walks into the kitchen and hears Ty screaming. "No!"

"Ty! Ty, listen to me! Isa blackout, that's all." Mayhem could see Ty flailing everywhere, he was scared.

"Ty! Stop Ty! It's me!" Onyx yells.

"Naga more drills! Naga more! Youga win! Youga win!" Ty cries loudly.

"Ty, what are you talking about?" Onyx asks as he feels Ty's heart beating faster.

"TY!" Onyx yells making Ty look straight at him, "Sato isn't here. He'll never come back here!"

"Youga right, Onyx," the scared child stutters, "Onyx will save me. Onyx will protect me."

"Shh. Don't worry, I'll never let anything harm you. It's just a little blackout, that's all it is."

"Onyx...youga save meega?" Ty asks with wide eyes.

"Of course I'll save you," Onyx answers, resting his forehead against Ty's.

"As long as I'm here and our ohana, nothing will touch you," his whispers to the stun Ty, hugging him and pulling him into his chest.

"But...Where's Daddy? Mommy?" Ty asks, still scared.

"I don't know, but they can handle themselves. They're really good at helping their ohana, trust me. Your mom and dad will come back soon. After all, they are super strong and work well together."

"Guys! You good?" Mayhem yells, questioningly.

Onyx stands and answers, "Yeah, we're fine. But what happen to the power?"

Mayhem comments, "They were saying how a tornado was on the island off of Hawaii and before giving any other useful information about the location, the power was cut."

"Wow..." Onyx speaks, flabbergasted that a tornado could hit the island.

Mayhem walks over to him and whispers in his ear, "You don't think it was one of the experiments Hamsterboy has, do you?"

Onyx replies lowly, "If it is then we need to prepare, just in case they decide to come here."

Mayhem slowly states, "You know...I can probably get the lights back on."

"Mayhem, no. We're not messing with the house," Onyx declines.

"Do you really want to be in the dark?" He asks smugly and Onyx glares at him.

"Fine, but if you do anything to the house-"

"Yeah! Yeah! It's on me. ...Sides my inventor side was getting bored."

Onyx rolls his eyes, '_This is a bad idea.'_

Mayhem walks to the back of the house as Onyx locks the door and picks Ty up; he goes to the front and locks the door as well. He sits back with the kids; Ty, Ajax and Ranveera were clinging onto him and digging their claws into him. He was trying so hard to hold back the urge to scream in pain, it wouldn't help the situation any better if he did that.

The power turns on and the younger kids sigh, as Ajax and Ranveera release their hold; however Ty was still hiding his face. "Ty, the power is back on," Onyx states.

Ty opens his eyes and pulls his head away from Onyx, he smiles happily.

Mayhem barges through the door, "Hey guys! Do I rule or do I rule?"

Onyx comments, "Don't give yourself a fat head now, you might float away."

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Good one," Mayhem snaps.

Ty speaks meekly, "Takka Mayhem."

Mayhem comments, "You're welcome."

_Few minutes later…_

"Hello!" Lilo yells as she, Stitch, Angel, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba enter. Onyx looks to them with a happy smile while Ty and the other kids light up gleefully and Mayhem had a small smile. The kids run from the couch and tackles Stitch and Angel, capturing them in a tight hug.

"Guy, did you heard what happen?" Nani asks.

"Ih, tornado hit island and cut power," Ty explains, still holding Onyx tight.

"Cut the power?" Nani asks as she looks around the room and see that the power is fine.

"Mayhem did something to bring the power back on," Onyx adds.

Pleakley states, "I hope you little monsters didn't eat us out of house and home."

"Naga!" All the kids and Onyx said.

Jumba asks, "Anything else happening?"

"Well…Ty was getting a little jumpy, but I told him that everything will be ok soon," Onyx answers.

Ty looks to Onyx, "Ih, youga help meega. Youga saved meega from dark!"

Ty holds Onyx' neck again and Onyx hugs him back, he looks around and could see that everyone was staring at him. This made him feel very uncomfortable, it was like he was doing something bad and everyone was just staring at him; not saying a word.

"Erm…" Onyx coughs and Ty breaks the hug and looks to him.

"Gaba?" he questions.

"My throat was feeling a little tickle," Onyx makes an excuse. "Now then, what happen to the class?"

Pleakley answers, "Canceled, because of the storm."

Jumba adds, "Good, evil genius is bad at exercising. Jumba preferring lab over gym anyday."

Stitch and Angel were finally able to get out of the group hug and look to the kids.

Angel asks, "Youga kids on good behavior?"

"Ih!" They exclaim.

"Well, we should sleep. Night," Stitch speaks as he, Angel and their three children went to Lilo's and his room.

Onyx asks Lilo, "Have you seen Sapphire and Crimson?"

Lilo answers, "I haven't but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

As if on cue, both Sapphire and Crimson walk into the house; tired from what had happened.

"Sapphire! Crimson!" Onyx yells happily.

As he walks over to them, he slows down and realizes they look a little roughed up.

"Gaba happened?" Ty asks.

"Meega and Crimson got hit from storm," Sapphire states.

"Ih, came from nowhere," added Crimson.

Ty and Onyx both nod while Mayhem was just looking at them; he already knew what had happened. He knew they fought the experiment, judging from how they look…The experiment must've been one opponent. He was happy that Sapphire lied, knowing Onyx would go after the experiment; therein, putting Ty in danger. He would've lied to him as well in their situation.

"Meega tired," Crimson yawns.

"Ih, come kids. Time go home," Sapphire speaks kindly.

Chrys and B groan, not really wanting to go but knew they had to.

"Bye," Ty waves to them.

"Bye Ty," Sapphire walks to him and kisses him on the cheek. "Be good to Onyx, listen to him. Okie-taka?"

"Okie-taka," Ty nods.

Sapphire looks to Onyx and kisses him on the cheek, "Takka again for taking care of Ty."

Onyx blushes as he stutters, "N-No pr-problem."

She giggles and they leave, Mayhem walks over to him and Onyx looks to him.

"Smooth Romeo, smooth," Mayhem adds before laughing.

Onyx cheeks become redder with anger instead of embarrassment and turns on his heel.

"Night." Onyx grumbles as he and Ty go to the bedroom.

"You know, I think it is a good idea," Nani states.

Everyone hit the hay that night.


	9. Boyfriend

Ch. 9 Boyfriend

_Morning…_

Ty was looking around closely; he used his paw to protect his eyes from the blinding sun's rays. He could smell of fresh oatmeal and hear laughing; he moved his eyes left to right. In his quest of who he was looking for. They widen in relief as he found said person, he jumps off the roof and hastily made his way to his destination. He released a small breath, not even noticing he held it, when he was at his end.

"Onyx, where youga go?"

The body jumps slightly off the ground as if the other's presence hadn't been previously known. Onyx freed his hand from behind his head as he rubs his eyes and groans from being woken up.

"Huh? What? I've been here for some time," he replies slowly.

Ty pouts in response and quickly sits in front of Onyx; he eyed Onyx with that pout not leaving his face.

"Meega woke up. Youga naga there. Meega was alone…"

Onyx' expression turns from tiredness to an apologetic for leaving him alone.

"Soka. Misa soka. I just…You see I woke up before you and…I didn't want to disturb you. I know you haven't been getting a good amount of sleep because of the nightmares. Like I said, I didn't want to wake up," Onyx finishes guiltily.

Ty's countenance brightens as he heard those words. He nods his head at Onyx and turns his head to the view before him. The view before him seems so mysterious, new. Without noticing it, he released a deep sigh at the sight. Onyx raised his eyebrow and turns to him.

"Gaba wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing," Ty dismisses.

"Ty, tell me what is on your mind? Do you still feel pain? If that's the case, I can go get Crimson and he'll help your wounds," Onyx was just about to stand, but Ty grabs his arm and stops him.

"Naga! Isa not that. Meega just…Meega forgot how island isa. So big, butifa. Meega feels so…"

"Small?" Onyx offers.

The child shrugs his shoulders, "And little mad, maybe?"

Onyx nods understandingly, both sat in silence and just listening to the forest itself. Onyx breaks the silence though, "So gaba youga want do?"

Ty's eyes widened in confusion at the question, he quickly turns his neck to the black-furred experiment. Onyx was just smiling big and bright at him.

"Gaba?" he asks.

"Remember what I said last night, I promised to let you do anything you want with me," Onyx states.

"Though now that I think about it…I think I should have said something better. Oh well, come Ty. Let's do something fun!" he said excitedly.

"If you don't want to go, I won't be mad. I'll understand," Onyx added and Ty turns back to Onyx and frowns; though, Ty sees a small smile forming on Onyx' face. Ty resists the urge to laugh at how Onyx is acting like a kid as he jumps up and down, waiting for his response.

"Okie-taka. Unless…Youga naga want."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it. If you don't want to do nothing, then we'll do nothing."

"Isa play date then!" Onyx deadpans at Ty. Onyx quickly shakes his head as he thinks how stupid he was for finding the wrong meaning to Ty's words from 'date'.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself. I already did today, and I already regret it."

Ty crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, "Youga did."

"But…Today, I'll do whatever is you want me to do. I swear," he adds.

Ty looks back to the forest, wondering.

"Ty?" Onyx asks as he waves his hands in front of Ty's face.

"Oops. Soka. Youga said something?"

Onyx just lightly laughs at Ty and shakes his head, "Nothing."

He beams a smile to Ty, whom return one back and both laugh. Ty jumps onto Onyx' back then Onyx stands up and both walk back home.

_Home..._

Once they arrived home, Lilo was already dressed in her usually attire and her bright brown eyes widen before she smiles at the two. She bounced up and down from pure excitement as she looks to both of them with hopeful looks.

"You guys want to come watch a movie with us?" she asks.

"Nah. We do own thing," Ty told them.

Onyx widens his eyes as he looks up to Ty and he quietly laughs as he looks down see Onyx' expression. Stitch walks in and questions, "Youga wanna come with us?"

Lilo comments, "They've decided to do their own thing."

She shrugs it off, but Stitch slumps in disappointment.

Stitch exclaims, "But we naga spend time together!"

Onyx shook his head, "Meega will go with youga another time, meega swear."

Stitch sighs, "Okie-taka, have it your way."

He adds, "But youga naga get any candy!" He spits out his stuck teasingly as Onyx and Ty walk by him. Once they left Ty looks to Onyx and states, "Uncle Stitch can be funny."

"Youga right about that, he can be."

"So...gaba now?"

"Whatever you want," Onyx states.

"Youga make surprise," Ty suggests.

"Okie-taka, close youga eyes."

Ty did so and Onyx smiles, he goes back to their bedroom and place Ty on the bed. He runs out and gets some stuff, Ty was fidgeting.

"Youga finish?"

"Almost Ty, almost."

"Youga open eyes adesso!" Ty does and sees there is a giant TV and a pile of movies.

"Tada! We make our own movie night!" Onyx exclaims happily.

Ty turns his head to the side and looks at him curiously.

"Gaba?"

Onyx closes the door with his foot and then jumps onto the bed which causes Ty to jump up and laughs.

"Oomph!"

Ty's black orbs still stared in confusion as Onyx looks to him. After a minute of silence, Onyx speaks, "Well..."

"Uhh..."

"Ty, I said we're going to make our own movie marathon! Come on!"

Ty's lips parted as he smiled, he couldn't help but see Onyx getting excited; however, he didn't understand why. They were just going to watch some movies, nothing special.

"We many movies here and if not we can always watch cartoons. We have Toy Story 3...Winnie the Pooh..."

Ty walks up and looks through the collections of DVDs.

"Ooh this one!" Ty exclaims happily as he runs back and wraps his arms around Onyx tightly before kissing his cheek. Onyx blushes slightly as Ty pulls back and Ty shows his the DVD in his head.

"Toy Story 3?" Onyx said as he reads the title and Ty nods his head with a grin. Onyx released his breath he didn't even notice he was holding in as he smiles back to Ty. Ty gives Onyx his best pair of puppy eyes. Onyx was happy that Ty was back to his normal self; energetic, funny, crazy; yet, loveable. And today was the day that Onyx was going to have the old Ty back. At least he hoped so. And as promised before, he would do anything for Ty; meaning anything Ty wants, Ty gets.

"Ih," Ty comments.

"That's sounds like a good choice," Onyx takes the DVD out of Ty's hands and walks over to the TV and inserts the movie into the DVD player and walks back to the bed. He turns off the light as he plops himself down on the bed next to Ty as the movie starts.

_Meanwhile…_

Mayhem walks into the kitchen, thinking of what he could do to pass the time and then a thought hit him. A wonderful thought, an evil thought. A wonderful evil thought he thought of and wanted to do it. He evilly smiles and leaves the house.

_During that moment…_

Lilo and Stitch passed an aerobics class that was being taught outside. They decide to watch from afar. When the class was moving inside, they decided to follow them as well. They enter inside and Stitch was jumping up and down before him; weights, jump ropes, treadmills, etc. He saw this as a playground waiting for mayhem; he rubs his paws evilly as he quietly snickers.

Before Lilo could say a thing, Stitch was already gone.

"Stitch? Where'd you go?" Lilo asks.

"You can't play in a place like this. Stitch!" She hollers as she walks around the gym.

Stitch was already exploring the place out; however, being mesmerize from the workout equipment before him. He failed to see a water bottle and bumps into it, making it fall down and break open as the water gushes out of the small container. The water hits three pods at the same time. The blue (578) and two purple pods (530 and 109) were hit with the water and roll underneath the bench. There were three green orbs glowing and then the three figures all look to one another and then scatter as they leave the gym; unnoticed by anyone.

_Gantu's Ship…_

Gantu groans as his arms still burn from the last experiment.

"Stupid trog, burnt my arm," he speaks distastefully.

The all too familiar dome activates, "Warning! Experiment 578 has been activated! Primary function; design to carry and drop bombs, etc.!"

It shows a purple chicken-like experiment that resembles Splort (034).

"Warning! Experiment 530 has been activated! Primary function; design to cry until floods the world!"

It show a tall blue experiment with Barbie-like color and shape, short pink antennae on her head and straight blond hair, orange stripes on her belly and red feet with yellow raindrops on it.

"Warning! Experiment 109 has been activated! Primary function; design make people dance non-stop!"

The image changes into a light blue Sparky (221) with a long legs, arms and slim body. He has a Sparky-like head, ears, nose and feet, a long dark blue dinosaur tail and no antennae.

Gantu groans, "Ooh! Today, I'm calling my unofficial day-off!"

625 states, "Good, not like you were going to catch them anyway."

Gantu gives 625 a death glare before turning around and stomps angrily, "I'm heading out, don't bother to call me."

He leaves the ships, stomping hotly towards his unknown destination.

_During that time..._

Lilo found Stitch and was crossing her arms in an angry fashion as she walks over to him, "Stitch!"

He flinches at the call and turn around to see Lilo walking over to him.

"Stitch, I've been looking for you? I told you not to do it and you still did it." Lilo comments as she reaches him.

He sheepishly smiles and then replies, "Meega thought meega saw cousin."

"An experiment? Here?" Lilo questioned.

"Ih," Stitch states as he points to a random spot outside.

"Let's go then!" Lilo exclaims as they both leave in the direction Stitch pointed out.

_Now..._

Mayhem was playing with the wires around, grumbling to himself. "Now...If I connect this to that and cross this wire over that way, massive carnage will happen onto this town."

He was finished with that and decides to plug the wires into the holophone which he had been holding for a while.

He mutters as he activates it, "Now...time to see if my calculations are right about this god forsaken time era."

He hums as the holophone opens up and shows a holographic keyboard, "Well...Looks like I haven't given Jumba enough credit. This thing is spectacular and it has greater capabilities; however, my brother doesn't know of your secrets and he won't know mine until I tell him. That's why I need you, to help with my research about this little idea or theory that has been bothering me."

He uses his other hand to cloak himself as he works on the holophone and switching from panel to panel with his four paws.

_Somewhere else..._

Pleakley and Jumba were walking to the aerobics class wearing their usual disguises; however, this walk wasn't really a walk, but more like Pleakley screaming at Jumba to do it.

Jumba speaks, "One-eyed noodle is going to have swollen lip if he doesn't stopping."

Pleakley crosses his arms, "Sorry for trying to make you look better. Fine, go back home I don't need you anyway."

Jumba agrees, "That making two of us."

Jumba turns around and stomps back home, Pleakley continues onward and he hears sniffling.

He shouts loudly, "Don't be such a crybaby!"

He turns around excepting to see Jumba, but he isn't there.

"Jumba?" Pleakley inquires.

"Jumba...Are you there?" he asks again.

He hears some sniffling and goes towards it, only to find an experiment whom was weeping a lot.

He pushes a small amount of leaves away from his face and there he sees a crouching experiment, whom looked Barbie-like color and shape, short pink antennae on her head and straight blond hair, crying; a lot.

He walks over to the experiment and asks, "What the problem little monster? Have the others made fun of you?"

That question just made the weeping experiment cry even more, Pleakley jumps back as she wails and then she stands up and Pleakley sees that see is almost as tall as Crimson; however, her voice was annoying like Belle's voice. She runs passed Pleakley and he falls onto his butt; he quickly stands up and was going to run back to the house. The moment he steps on the ground is when he falls back down, face first. He pushes himself up and sees that the ground is completely soaked.

He mutters, "That crybaby is going to ruin my whole day."

He runs back to the house, fearing what that experiment is capable of.

_Meantime..._

Lilo and Stitch were running through, trying to find the experiment that Stitch pointed out; however, he lied about it because he just wanted to play in the gym. But they both see an experiment carrying coconuts and then dropping them.

"Hey!" Lilo exclaims and it turns to see them.

Stitch mutters, "Eegalagoo, meega was right?"

He shakes his head and looks to the experiment; both were stunned by its appearance-A purple chicken-like experiment that resembles Splort (034).

Lilo whispers to Stitch, "That is one mutated chicken."

Stitch replies lowly, "Ih."

Stitch runs to it and jumps up, making Stitch fall onto the ground. The experiment then runs away, Lilo chases after it while screaming, "Stitch we need to catch that cousin!"

Stitch pushes himself off and growls, he then runs on all fours after it and when he was close to it. He jumps and tackles it onto the floor, both roll for some time. When they stop, Stitch was on top of the experiment and growling at it making the experiment quiver under him.

"Stitch! You were supposed to only catch it! Not scare it half to death!" Lilo exclaims as she finally catches up to them.

Stitch turns around and speaks softly, "Soka Lilo."

Lilo sighs, "Well…We got an experiment."

She adds as she walks over to the experiment, "Might as well go home and see what power this one has?"

"Ih," Stitch states,

Lilo walks closer to it, "Hi there cousin. Don't be scared. We're part of your family."

Lilo gives her hand to the experiment and the experiment slowly grabs the hand, Lilo lifts it back to its feet.

"We're not trying to hurt you, just be careful of this giant fishy-face dummy. He'll send you to someone who'll use you for evil things," Lilo explains while Stitch does facial impressions.

The experiment nods understanding slightly, "Ih."

The three of them go back to Jumba's ship in hopes that he'll know and if not his computer should know the experiment's power.

_During that time..._

Kindra and B were just sitting under the trees, relaxing.

B hears a noise and turns around quickly.

Kindra reassures her, "Isa nothing. Okie-taka?"

B turns back to her and states uncertain, "Ih, youga right. Isa nothing."

Kindra comments happily, "If isa anything, we take care it. We strong after all."

B speaks mocking happiness, "Ih we good."

B couldn't help but look over her shoulder as if something was staring right at them; however, she pushed that thought a side.

She hears a hustle and jumps onto her feet. "Youga heard that ih?" she states loudly.

Kindra nods and stands up two, both slowly crawl over to the bush where they heard the noise and lowly growl at it. The bush rustle once more and both pounce in it, there are so fighting and biting. Soon the two were able to push the mystery creature and pin it down together. When they got a closer look at it, they realized it was an experiment; however, not just any experiment, but a boy one.

The experiment was surely different than the ones they seen; it had a light blue Sparky (221) eyes with a long legs, arms and slim body. He has a Sparky-like head, ears, nose and feet, a long dark blue dinosaur tail and no antennae. Both blush and get off him, they go to a corner and discuss to each other. ...Actually, more like acting like teenage girls gossiping to each other about the brand new boy.

B speaks softly, "He isa cute."

Kindra comments gleefully, "Ih, he is. He going be meega boojiboo."

B stands firm and states strongly, "Naga way! He isa be meega boojiboo!"

Kindra speaks confused, "Gaba?"

She laughs, "Youga sadly mistaken. He isa be meega tay boojiboo."

"Over meega detaka body!" B exclaims.

"Really, isa challenge meega smell?" Kindra questions with a smirk.

So both are forehead to forehead, growling at each other.

B states, "Make it easier, first capture him isa boojiboo. Fair?"

"Ih, hope youga like losing," Kindra retorts.

"Naga gonna happen," B speaks with a smile.

They turn back around and see that the experiment is gone.

Both exclaim loudly, "Boojiboo!"

They run their separated directions trying to find the missing experiment so he can be there boojiboo.

_During that time..._

The experiment had passed by a house and found something interesting; clothes! He quickly looks around and then runs to it. He hops over the fence and speeds to the sight before him. When he reaches the clothesline, he stops and looks up at the clothes. He is fascinated by them.

109 speaks in awe, "Eegalagoo."

His eyes scroll over the t-shirts, pants, shorts, etc. He jumps up and takes a white tank t-shirt, baggy green pants and on a table far away he spots something; cool black safety glasses. He rushes over to them and takes them as well and rapidly puts them on. He runs out of the backyard of the house in his new disguised and he passes a little pond. He looks at himself and smiles at how amazing he looked. He kept doing poses and clicks his tongue at his image.

_Now..._

Lilo and Stitch arrive home and were going to Jumba's ship when they bump into him.

_Oooph!_

He looks down and speaks slightly angered, "Sorry Little Girl and 626, evil genius was clearing head of pain from one eyed noodle screaming."

They chuckle and then he realizes that they have an experiment right next to them and smiles, "Ah! Experiment 578! I remembered, she was designed to pick up Jumba's dirty clothes and unmentionables; however, once she carries them. She'd dropping them instantly, making big mess bigger!"

He laughs as the three of them just look at him, he quickly stops and coughs. "Errm. Not funny dealing thing."

Lilo states, "Oooaky? Well... I guess the only true name for her will be Carrie since she carries and drops thing. Now, all we need is to find-"

"Jumba!" A voice shrieks and stops Lilo from finishing her sentence. All turn to him and he screams louder, "There's...an...Experiment on the loose!"

Lilo smiles, "It's alright, we captured it. See?"

She points to Carrie and Pleakley shouts, "No, you don't understand there's another one! This one cries and cries and the water just kept coming; the ground I was on turn to mush!"

"No! I remembering that experiment too! Experiment 530, designed to cry and cry until flooding world! Jeez, she almost flooded Jumba's house with ex-wife. Good thing was ex-wife got indoor pool she always wanted," he states with a smile.

"Okay. This is how things go; Stitch and I will get the experiment while Jumba takes care of Carrie and then we-"

Her sentence is interrupted once again by two quarreling voices, two familiar voices. The voices of B and Kindra.

B hollers hotly, "Meega wanna let youga nota he isa mine!"

"Naga he is mine!" Kindra states madly.

"Youga crazy, he isa meega boojiboo. Youga need give-up," B explains.

"Itchibawa, isa naga hard to see. He was looking at meega," Kindra retorts.

Both speak at the same time, "He isa meega boojiboo!"

B comments, "Soka, youga isa confused hagata. He belongs to meega!"

Kindra replies, "We talk, but youga insane if youga think he isa youga boojiboo!"

B reiterates quickly, "Youga jealous of meega, Ih? Youga blind, he loves meega!"

Kindra counters, "Youga misunderstood. He smiled at meega!"

"No he smiled at meega!" B argues back.

Both scream, "Give up! That boy isa mine!"

Both holler in sync, "Aggaba! Meega feel soka for youga! Youga confused!"

B states, "He isa mine!"

"Naga, he isa mine!" Kindra retorts.

"Gaba special about youga?" B asks.

"Meega naga act like fool like youga," Kindra answers.

"Meega think youga change answer because if naga, youga be detaka soon!" B snaps at Kindra and growls at her.

"Gaba youga naga understand! He isa mine and meega alone," Kindra growls back at her.

Both walk as they look to each other, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Girls!" A voice screams and both wince from it, they turn and see Stitch looking mad at them.

He asks loudly, "Gaba wrong with youga!? Youga isa ohana!? Why youga look like youga kill each other!?"

Both began to speak at the same time and the others couldn't understand a single thing each girl was saying; Stitch was getting severely impatient by this.

His fists start to shake and he explodes, "Enough!"

Both girls shut up that moment as everyone looks to Stitch.

He slowly turns to his daughter, Kindra, and motions her to come closer. She complies apprehensively and he speaks slowly, "Gaba happened?"

Kindra looks down to the ground, feeling small as her furious father waits her statement.

She speaks lowly, "We...We found experiment."

Stitch asks as his demeanor slightly softens, "Where isa cousin?"

Kindra shifts her foot in a circle, not looking at him in the eyes.

He repeats, "Where isa cousin?"

She looks up to him and sighs, "Soka?"

"Gaba? Why youga soka for? What happened?" Stitch asks, worried about his daughter.

Kindra states sadly, "He got away."

"How?" Lilo asks as she approaches them.

B answers quietly, "He run when we talked each other."

"You let him escape because you two were talking!" Pleakley yells.

He adds, "That monster could be causing problems right now!"

Lilo asks questioningly, "What were the two of you talking about, that the experiment had the chance to escape."

Both were playing with their claws, putting them together and then pulling them apart for some moments before both spoke, "Who isa boojiboo?"

Jumba laughs, "Hah. Hah. Girls falling loveying doveying for bad boy experiment, no?"

Both nod and Stitch shouts, "Gaba!"

They both cringe and he continues, "Youga allow him escape because youga wanted be he isa boojiboo?"

"Ih," both meekly state.

Kindra speaks, "But dad, youga naga nota him. He isa mysterious, cool and bad."

B nods, "Ih, he isa hot."

Both begin to melt at the memory of the experiment until Stitch ruins it with his whistle.

"Naga! Girls, youga naga supposed fall in love with bad experiments! Fall in love when they good!" Stitch berates them both.

Both speak sadly, "Soka."

He sighs as he closes his eyes, "Naga, meega soka. Meega forgot Stitch and Lilo made mistakes too."

Lilo adds, "Yeah, but...I think it is better if you two stay with your Grand Uncle Jumba and Grand Aunt Pleakley."

"Okie-taka," both mutter as they go to Jumba's ship.

Stitch sighs, "Meega naga believe this. They after bad boys!"

Lilo chimes, "You did it with Angel, remembered?"

Stitch counters, "That different. Meega nota see isa good, they saw him and fought each other. That naga same."

Lilo crosses her arms over her chest, "Oh really now, how so?"

Stitch was trying to find the answer, but none came to mind and he just settles to staying quiet.

"As I thought," Lilo speaks happily.

She adds as her face becomes serious, "Enough playing around, we need to find those two experiments before Gantu does."

They both nod and run off to capture the experiments.

_Speak of the devil..._

Gantu was just relaxing on the beach until his communicator rings.

He groans, "Wwwwhhhhyyyyy!"

He pulls it out of his bathing suit and shouts in it, "625, you must have a good reason to calling me when I'm on-"

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gantu pulls the space-cell away from his ear and shouts, "Don't be such a crybaby about it!"

625 states loudly, "THAT'S NOT ME! AN EXPERIMENT WADDLE INTO THE SHIP AND WON'T STOP CRYING!"

Gantu jumps to his feet, "WHAT!"

625 hollers back, "YEAH I KNOW I'M AS SHOCKED AS YOU ARE! COME BACK AND QUIT THIS CRYING BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO MAKE ME DEAF AND FLOOD YOU SHIP!"

With that Gantu sprinted to his ship, he couldn't afford it to be in more damage than it is now.

He mutters, "If this is some joke I'll send that lazy experiment to the closest sun and watch the super nova happen."

_Seconds later..._

Gantu is at his ship and sees water flowing out of it with some of his things, he rushes pass it; his only objective was to stop the experiment before he is flooded out of house and home. Gantu finally finds the experiment and 625 trying to go up the ship to protect his precious sandwich ingredients from the never-ending water. Gantu grabs the experiment and yells loudly, "QUIT YOUR BELLYACHING!"

The experiment quickly stops crying and looked at Gantu with fear written in the eyes.

Gantu sighs as he can't stay mad at it and the experiment begins to smile at him, then it purs.

"Aw...Look at this, that is cute," Gantu coos the experiment and the water slowly dissipates.

625 sighs, "Thank goodness, nothing is worse than soggy bread for sandwiches."

He jumps down and speaks, "Hey Blubberface, send that pipsqueak to ratface before you mess it up."

_As if on cue..._

Hamsterviel appears on the monitor and 625 mutters, "Speak of the rodent."

"GGGAAANNNTTUUU!" he shrieks in a whiny voice.

"Did you capture any experiments that are useful!" he yells.

"Um...Just this one?" Gantu states.

Hamsterviel increases his zoom and sees the experiment, he claps his hands happily.

"That one is good."

The sound of the loud clapping though upsets the experiment and she wails again.

Hamsterviel covers his ears as do 625 and Gantu.

Hamsterviel shouts, "Will you shutting up that annoying crying you crybaby you!"

She howls and Hamsterviel screams, "If I love you Crybaby, will you stop crying!"

She immediately stops and states, "Ih."

Everyone pulls their hands off the ears and sigh as they can hear again.

That is when Hamsterviel is hit with a brilliant idea.

"Gantu! Use this experiment and flood the town so I can capture the rest of the experiments that belong to me!" he states.

Gantu comments, "That plan is brilliant, when do we start it?"

Hamsterviel retorts, "Operation: Wave Crash will begin momentarily."

_Back to Lilo and Stitch..._

They were walking and stop; they haven't any luck finding the experiments.

Lilo voices her idea, "We should've ask Pleakley and Kindra and B to describe the experiments because so far I haven't seen any one."

"Ih," Stitch speaks as he looks around.

Both start to hear the noise of traffic come to them and ignore it as they try to relax and rethink of where to go, but the noise grew louder and louder.

"How can traffic be this loud?" She covers her ears and then it hits her and Stitch. They were in the middle of the forest, no traffic meaning they shouldn't be hearing the sounds of cars so close to them. They turn around and smiles run of their faces as someone they know came down wearing a black cap backwards, a gold chain necklace, a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants.

They both exclaim happily, "Sample!"

They go up to him and hug him.

Lilo asks as she breaks the hug, "Why you back?"

Sample states, "Miss ohana."

"Oh, nice to see you Sample," Lilo states kindly.

Stitch breaks the hug as he comments, "Youga speak better."

"Takka," he replies.

He repeats her and they laugh for some time while walking around. They hear people talking and so they walk closer to the group, when they reach the group is when they see that they were dancing non-stop.

"Stop! Please! My feet can't stand this anymore," a woman complains.

"Ow! Ow! My feet feel like they're going to drop!" a guy exclaims.

Stitch sniffs the air and Lilo asks him, "What is it Stitch?"

"Cousin!" he states as he runs towards the origin of the smell.

Lilo and Sample follow after him, looking back to the group of people dancing. When they catch up, Stitch was already rolling on the ground with the experiment. It seems Stitch was going to beat the experiment, but then everyone covers their ears as a loud cry comes out of nowhere.

Lilo turns around and sees Gantu smiling wearing ear muffs with an experiment in his hand; this gave 109 the chance to run from his losing battle with Stitch. Crybaby looks at 109 and they share a look until he resumes running away.

Lilo yells with her ears cover, "Hey dummy what are you going to do with that experiment!"

Gantu hollers in victory, "I know I defeated you once and for all! I'm going to sink the whole island! All thanks to Crybaby here!"

Lilo shouts back, "You stink! I already know that, but what are you doing with the experiment!"

Gantu replies loudly, "I know you can't win!"

He laughs loudly and leaves with the experiment as it cries. Once they were gone Lilo and the rest could finally put their hands down.

Lilo asks, "What did he say?"

She turns to Sample and he repeats what Gantu said, "I know I defeated you once and for all! I'm going to sink the whole island! All thanks to Crybaby here!"

"What!" she exclaims.

"He is going to sink the whole island, we have to stop him," she states with determination.

"Ih, we stop dummy and save cousins," Stitch adds.

The three of them run off to find where Gantu was, wanting to stop him before the island is no more.

_Around the same time…_

Mayhem was gathering information about his theory, when he studied the results. He wasn't very pleased with it. He frowns as he reads the screen.

He mutters as he eyes scroll from side to side, "No, no. This isn't happening. If all this is true…I need to tell him!"

He closes the holophone and uncloaks himself as he rushes back to the house as fast as he could.

_During that time..._

Lilo, Stitch and Sample were able to catch up with 109, but when Stitch tries to tackle it. He dodges Stitch and swings its tail, making Stitch go far. He growls at Sample and Lilo, but as he looks as Sample. He turns his head to the side and cautiously walks up to him. Sample copies his actions, both sniff each other and then look to each other. 109 smiles at Sample and asks, "Achi-baba?"

"Ih, meega achi-baba. Meega ohana," Sample states slowly.

They stand up and shake hands, Stitch runs back and was about to attack the experiment when Sample stands in front of him.

"Naga!" Sample states.

Lilo adds, "Yeah, Sounder is on our side."

"Sound-der?" the experiment repeats confused.

Lilo turns to it, "Yeah, it is your name after all."

He ponders for sometime and agrees, "Ih."

Lilo comments happily, "Good, now that done we need one more cousin."

She turns to him and asks, "Do you think you can help us stop Crybaby from flooding the town and possibly the world?"

He agrees to help, "Ih, meega do it."

They all go to the town where Gantu was and had Crybaby all set up to cover the town in water.

Gantu speaks kindly, "Come on Crybaby. Do this and Dr. Hamsterviel will love you forever."

She starts crying and soon the water beings to rise and then Gantu smiles at his job well done.

"Ooo! I can't wait for this," he jumps up and down in joy.

_Then_

Both of them soon hearing and it turns out Sounder was singing 'Let's Groove', and dancing for her. She stops her crying and listens to Sounder's singing as he dances and she goes over to him and dances with him.

Gantu yells hotly, "What do you think you're doing trog! Stop that and continue with your task!"

After, he dance and sing for her; showing his feelings. She starts to sing beautifully and Gantu loses his temper.

"You stupid trog! You're supposed to flood everything, not sing!" he explodes.

They Lilo, Stitch and Sample were shock to see the water moving.

"Look!" Lilo exclaims and this causes Gantu to turn around and his eyes widen as a wave goes around him and spins around with a twister, spitting him out. She sings as her song comes to an end, she told Sounder that how she feels about him. He runs up to her and hugs her, "Boojiboo!"

"Boojiboo!" she nuzzles against him, happily.

"Wow, that was something?" Lilo comments.

Lilo, Stitch and Sample run up to the new couple and then all walk home.

_Home..._

"And it was so amazing! She just sang and the water turn into a spinning vortex that spit Gantu!" She told the story to Jumba while Stitch was doing the actions.

"Heh. Heh. That's good Little Girl," Jumba speaks with a big smile.

But, secretly, Jumba does not tell Lilo that Crybaby has crush on him and he knew this by seeing Crybaby looking him without crying a tear. Because Jumba still mad from the time he made him dance for month.

Jumba adds happily, "Clingy girlfriend. But, very kind."

_Later that day..._

Sample, Sounder, Carrie and Crybaby left to join Sample's crew. Let's just say that Kindra and B weren't the happiest of fans to hear Sounder has chosen a boojiboo and will be gone for a long time.

_A Month Later..._

Sounder fell deeply in love with Crybaby and later on, he married her. His one true place is working as a famous hip hop dancer and traveling with Sample and his crew. He is always seen flirting and spending time with his wife (Crybaby.)

Crybaby never cried since (only in joy) and uses her ability to be the opening act of the show while Carrie drops concert tees into the crowds.

* * *

A/N: Huh? Huh So...want do you think? Would really appreciate more reviews. Also, don't forget to answer my poll on my profile of Stitch being a druggie and alcoholic for "Starcrossed Torn Lovers". Note: I might make a special Halloween Story, don't know.


	10. Epic Part 1

Ch. 10 Epic Part 1

_Back to Onyx and Mayhem's bedroom (Same day as in the last chapter) ..._

Both Ty and Onyx have been watching movies the entire day, well the same movie for most of it.

"Ty... Meega naga nota youga get addict to this movie? We watched it too many times," Onyx exclaims.

"But meega like it," Ty adds with his pout and Onyx sighs. "Okay. One more time."

_Some time later..._

"That isa it! Get him! Get him good! Yeah! Yeah! Gaba! Naga! Naga! Not happen like that! Hmf!" Ty yells furiously as the TV.

Onyx backs away from the child slowly, because this was the first time he did this. He wasn't exactly sure what happened. They'd both been quiet except for the occasional giggle or gasp from Ty up until now. Then all of a sudden, _BOOM!_ It change and the small kid was now screaming angrily at the screen as if his life (or the toys') depended on it.

"Ty, why are you yelling?"

"Because they let him go! Did they really expect him stop machine? Naga trust anyone in pink, Onyx, naga!"

Onyx couldn't help but laugh his butt off after what left Ty's mouth. He was grateful of it, he needed to laugh some more after the hell he has been through so far. He was so happy that his plan seem to be working so far, and he loves it. He felt pride inside of him and mentally stated,_ 'Ha! I wish Mayhem can see this. One of my plans actually work.'_ Once his laughter calms down a little, he relaxes himself back on to the couch, getting closer to Ty as the movie continued.

The room was soon engulf by silence as the movie approach its ending and they both watch, even though they have seen it like a hundred times today. As the scene of Andy running around the yard with Woody. The bittersweet ending to the movie was starting to set in and Onyx tries to resisted the urge to "aw" at it. He raises an eyebrow when he hears a small sniffle next to him. He spins his head to the sound and sees Ty wiping his tears away with the back of his paw while Onyx just mouths an "aw" at it. It went completely unnoticed by Ty. He quickly looks to his back without Ty noticing and see that the mark is healing well. He hated how something like this happened to Ty. He hated how Ty had to deal with the fact that he would never fully get back what he lost. He hated how in some way it was his fault that it even happened. And he also hated how he also kept having these nightmares.

"Can we watch another movie?" Ty's small shaky voice breaks Onyx's concentration.

Onyx turns his head to see the boy wiping away the last of his tears sheepishly. Onyx smiles softly and nods his head, "Yeah. Of course, sounds awesome. I'll put it in."

Onyx stands up and quickly runs over to the movie collection to play the next movie. He looks through it once and stops on "Titanic". How that movie brought back memories of Sapphire, actually ever since the ocean episode. He can't help but think about her 24/7, his dream. He loved them to death because it was the only time he felt like he could be with her without feeling any pain.

He has dreamt the occasional flashes of clashing lips, gentle touches, and intertwining tongues; as well as good time grooming and just laughing, rubbing noses. He love those sweet dreams of him and Sapphire sharing a milkshake by the pool or him and her holding hands while walking down an ominous, winding railroad track. The movie falls through Onyx' loose grip because he is distracted, leaving it to crash onto the floor. The sound brought Onyx out of his stupor and he sighs as he bends down to pick it up. He hears a loud gasp coming from behind him and froze instantly.

"Traitor!" Ty yells loudly.

Onyx quickly straighten and turn around wide eyes as he is surprise at Ty.

"What? What happened?" Onyx asks as the kid stands up and pointing an accusing claw at him and drops the movie back onto the floor.

"Youga!" he states.

"Gaba?" Onyx begins to sweat bullets, worrying Ty figured out somehow that Onyx didn't belong here. And worry that he might have to face the consequences; especially going to the asteroid prison. He gulps as that thought passes his mind.

"Youga isa pink!"

Onyx raises an eyebrow as he was confused by the statement, "Gaba?"

"Youga fur isa pink!"

He looks down at himself and sees he was indeed pink from top to bottom. He looks back to Ty, feeling a blush of embarrassment cross his cheeks quickly.

"I-I can expl-plain! I-I swear!" Onyx stutter rather pathetically

"Uh huh," Ty comments as he crosses his arms over his chest waiting for the answer.

"U-um...My fur changes color when I'm feeling a certain mood. Soka?" Onyx squeaks, still partially stunned by his self-proclaimed shame.

"Meega watching youga, closely..." Ty states as he points his two fingers away his eyes and at Onyx.

Onyx quickly nods his head in agreement as Ty slowly sits back down, his eyes never leaving Onyx.

The pink-furred experiment looks down at himself and tries to change back, but Ty staring at him makes him feel uncomfortable. So he turns around and concentrates of being himself again. When he open his eyes, he rapidly survey his body and see he was back to normal. He glance further down and see the case on the floor and picks it up. He practically jams the thing back with the other and then takes another one. He walks up to the player and slams it inside and then runs back to his seat next to Ty. Onyx' paws were trembling on his thighs as the sounds of the previews filled the room.

"Youga on meega list…," Onyx hears, inches away from his ear.

_'Perfect. That plan just bit me in the ass.'_

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Onyx groans at the sound as he shifts, but that sound that seems to come out of nowhere stops. Until a second ago, everything was absolutely silent and now he can clearly hear any and all sounds. By the time he had figured out he must have just woken up, the annoying sound was back with vengeance.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

He sits up and feels something fall off him, he looks down and sees a blanket on him.

"What?" he mutters quietly.

He rubs his eyes some more as he investigates the room. He found the source of the sounds...an upside down Ty eating BBQ chips and popcorn and other things. Ty seem to have completely forgotten Onyx' existence as Onyx was staring at him. He look down and see a piece of fur was out of place, like someone was lying on it. He looks back to the blanket and speaks lowly, "Did Ty do this for me?"

Before that thought could be answer, a light orange-y red chip was in front of his face. Onyx looks back to Ty confused by the offer.

"Want some?"

"Um...sure?" Onyx blinks as it took some time for his brain to answer the question.

He was about to grab it but Ty pulls it back and Onyx was confused again.

"Naga that Onyx. Meega feed youga," he childish states.

He slowly opens his mouth to protest, but Ty already threw the chip inside his mouth and was laughing. Onyx absentmindedly chew the chip and swallows it before asking.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Ih, youga after a few minutes into movie. Isa over now," Ty answers as he grabs a big handful of chips and popcorn and stuffs it in his face. He eats it with a shrug and when he was done he explains. "Meega thought youga hungry so meega went kitchen and brought food hagata."

Onyx raises his eyebrow in disbelief, "I slept right through the entire movie?"

"Ih, see" Ty states after he finishes eating some food he points to the ending credits on the screen.

Onyx looks down to the blanket and picks it up as he asks, "What's the deal with the blanket?"

"Youga shivering in sleep."

"So...you brought the blanket for me?"

"Ih."

Onyx smiles softly at Ty and nods understandingly, "U-um…takka…"

"Youga welcome Onyx," Ty exclaims with a big smile.

Ty stands up and plays with the TV. "Ty, gaba youga doing?" Onyx asks.

"Youga talk in sleep about show call Digimon. Meega wanna see it," Ty states and Onyx blushes as he didn't know he talks in his sleep.

"I do?" Onyx questions himself.

"Ih, youga did. Youga talk about it and meega want see it," Ty explains.

"Did I talk about anything else?" Onyx asks worryingly.

"Naga," Ty states.

"Okie-taka, but can we do it later...Meega want move around," Onyx comments truthfully.

"Okie-taka, we go downstairs and see ohana!" he happily exclaims as he runs out the door.

"Ty! Wait for me!" Onyx half yells and half laughs as he chases after him.

When they arrive they see Stitch and Lilo on the couch, exhausted.

Onyx asks, "So how was the movie?"

"We never got a chance to see it. We save three cousins and found them a home with Sample," she states as her arm was over her face.

"Uncle Sample hagata!" Ty yells as he jumps up and down.

"He was, but left with the three experiments," Lilo comments.

Both Onyx and Ty sigh in disappointment that they'd miss the action, but both shrug as they smile to the others.

"Anything else?" Onyx asks in wonderment.

"B and Kindra had an argument over being boojiboo, but the rogue experiment found his boojiboo and now both are pouting," Lilo states and then Stitch groans.

"Meega and Crimson now play dad," he groans again.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Onyx questions him.

He sits up and answers, "Telling Kindra she find other boojiboo will be hard. Same with B."

He falls back down and sighs, "Meega naga nota how explain."

Onyx elatedly states, "Why not just say that they'll find someone better in life, I mean that's what my-"

He stops as he realizes what he was about to say and quickly finishes, "My-my ears! I have heard things like this from movies with this predicament and they always said that."

He awkwardly laughs and everyone stares at him.

He stops laughing and speaks, "Oh, look at this I think Mayhem needs me. Bye!"

He runs out of the room, leaving it in awkward silence.

Onyx runs to the back door, only to see Mayhem there about to knock on the door.

"Hi?" Onyx asks as he raises his brow at Mayhem.

"Hey?" Mayhem copies Onyx' tone and action.

"What are you doing?" Onyx inquires.

"Going to tell you something of grave importance with this," Mayhem states as he shows the holophone.

Onyx' eyes brighten up as he comments, "I've been looking for that! Mayhem where was it?"

"Still in my care since you went and saved Chrys," Mayhem frankly states.

"Wow…I really need to pay more attention to my stuff then," Onyx retorts with a small smile.

Onyx grabs it and speaks, "I would be lost without this thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you. Now I've pressing matters to tell you about this entire thing," Mayhem comments.

"Is it bad?" Onyx probes around as he puts on the holophone.

"Oh no. You can tell by my tone it is nothing to worry about," Mayhem sarcastically states.

"Okay, then I don't care," Onyx comments and walks away.

Mayhem's mouth hung open and he closes it as he releases a small growl. "Idiot."

He walks in and closes the door behind him; he follows after Onyx, only to see Onyx and Ty laughing on the couch.

Mayhem rolls his eyes and mutters, "Great…Now the kid is playing."

He walks up to them and asks Ty, "Can I borrow Onyx for some important things?"

"He back, right?" Ty comments. Mayhem nods as he speaks truthfully, "I swear."

"Hey!" Onyx exclaims and both look to him.

He continues, "I'll decide if I want to leave Ty or not."

He looks at Mayhem and Mayhem asks, "Welllll?"

"Nope," Onyx answers as he pops the 'p'.

"What!" Mayhem exclaims.

"Tell me later, today I just want to spend time here with my little buddy right here and now. Right Ty?" Onyx states as he gives Ty a light noogie.

Both laugh and Mayhem sighs as he closes his fists while his eyes are closed.

"Onyx…I really, _really_ need to tell you about this. This is related to us," Mayhem speaks while trying really hard not to yell at Onyx.

"Well tough cookies Mayhem, I made a promise to Ty and I need to keep it. Tomorrow you can rain on my fun, but not now."

"This is big and it involves us and you don't have a care in the world!" Mayhem explodes making Stitch and Lilo look at them.

"Not a care. We can fix whatever it is, so that means there really is no problem."

"Things don't work like that! You can't solve a problem by saying there really is no problem!"

"Well I just did. So there!" Onyx states as he puts Ty on the chair and walks up to Mayhem; glaring at him and Mayhem glares right back.

"Fine…Tomorrow we'll TALK about what I've found and you WILL listen and WILL listen CAREFULLY," Mayhem speaks with emphasis.

He goes back to the kitchen and Onyx goes back to playing with Ty.

Ty looks at Onyx' holophone and asks, "Gaba do?"

"Things, but that's for another day." Onyx states.

They turn the TV on and watch some cartoons with Lilo and Stitch. Soon Lilo and Stitch left to go see Jumba about something and left the two on the couch.

Ty speaks happily, "Meega like show!"

"Good, it's called Tom and Jerry. Funny, right?"

"Ih. Daddy laugh long time," Ty states as he laughs and Onyx laughs as well "You're right about that."

Onyx couldn't help but wear a look of nostalgia as the memories of watching Tom and Jerry and other cartoon rush into his mind; his childhood.

"Meega like Tom! He funny and naga pink!"

Onyx rolls his eyes at the end of the comment but shakes his head anyway.

"I agree. But the Pink Panther from the last show wasn't so bad either, I like him."

Ty lightly scoffs and gave him a side glance.

"Should nota…youga like pink," he whispers, just lowly enough for Onyx to hear. He turns his head to Ty and a smirk crosses his face as he challenges him.

"Excuse me?"

"Gaba?"

"What did you say?

"Meega naga nota youga talk about," Ty laughs.

Onyx grabs the remote and mutes the show and turns to Ty as he stands up and smiles down at him.

"I know you said something, what was it?"

Ty stands up and beams a smile at Onyx as he took a step back from Onyx.

"Nope! Naga say a thing, naga at all."

"Say it again," Onyx said as he took a step towards Ty.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Ty exclaims as he points behind Onyx.

Onyx's head snapped around as he readied himself to explain what they did today to them; however, he was met with a lifeless, pale wall. He blinked as realization finally sink in and showed on Onyx' face and he turned back around with his mouth open to scream at Ty, but no Ty.

Then he hears is a door slamming closed. He smiled contentedly. Things seemed to be getting a little better. Maybe Ty just needed a little push in order to heal. Onyx could definitely be that push. He made sure of it. And with that, Onyx laughed loudly and began running towards the door to chase Ty.

"That was a dirty trick! Come back here!"

_A week later…_

Onyx woke up with Ty sleeping on him and with his arms around him as well. This was becoming second nature to Onyx as the contact grew and grew. He knew that someday, his own son would be doing this to him too when he was afraid. Onyx is happy to get some experience thanks to Ty.

He mutters, "I've also got to stop talking in my sleep. Can't have a slip of the tongue ruin this, can I?"

And as nice as it was; however, Onyx couldn't help but feel sadden. He kisses the top of the kid's head and a sad smile forms. Almost half a year has passed and he still was stuck in this place with Mayhem, away from his friends and family and his boojiboo. With that thought, his smile disappears as he looks at Ty. Ty, who had both Crimson's and Sapphire's qualities, was part of his heart and heartache. He quickly and quietly and carefully lifts Ty off him and place a pillow in his place. He left the room like a ninja and storm out of the house as he runs on all fours. He stops when he knows he is alone see he was in a cave. This brought him back memories, one he wish he could forget but thankful to have because it reminds him about how much his family loves him. He starts pounding and pounding and pounding away, never leaving the entrance.

'_Why. WHY! WHY!'_

He runs out of the cave and stares at the sight before him.

"WHY ME! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE!?" he yells loudly as his mind rushes with doubt. His face dropped as he stared off into the horizon. What if they never leave this place? What if he gets taken away? What if he dies? That last question was enough to bring the fire back into him.

Onyx slowly stands up and directed his glare up at the clouds slowly passing by with nothing to keep them.

"Why me?" he croaks quietly.

"If you can hear me, why me!?" he voice increased intensity as it echoes through the tranquil air like a knife in butter. As expected, there was no response.

"What the hell did I do to you up there!? I haven't done a thing wrong and this is how I get treated! Me being fucking alone from the ones I love!" His voice came out even louder than before as it starts to crack. Soon the raw emotion engulfs him and he falls onto his knees. He releases a loud, hurt scream. It ends as his lungs ran out of air. He paws soon reach his face and he cries in them. He tries to wipes them, but he even his fast reflexes weren't fast enough to stop the continuous waterworks as it escapes his eyes. He brings his paws out, as if he was going to crawl. His paws land onto the ground, they tighten into a soft fist and both shook for a few seconds. But both stop and he collapses on them as he continues to cry. It wasn't fair. Not fair. None of it was.

He stands up and tries his best to wipe his tears off as he walks back to the house.

_Lilo's House..._

"What happen to you?" Lilo asks as Onyx walks into the living room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, you look like a mess. No, wait. …This could be an improvement for you," Mayhem chimes in.

Onyx just rolls his eyes at the comment and crosses his arms over his chest tiredly. He examines the room, but didn't see any sign of the one he was looking for.

"He naga left room," Stitch states as he jumps down behind Onyx; almost making Onyx punch him in fear.

"What? Why not?"

Both shrug and Onyx sighs, "Some help you guys are."

"He was calling your name a few minutes ago. After a while, we got tired of hearing your name so we just went ourselves. He didn't get up from the bed. He just asked us where you were and we told him we didn't know," Mayhem stated annoyed.

Onyx mentally cursed himself. How stupid was he, he wasn't supposed to leave Ty alone. The kid was probably scared when he woke up alone. Onyx quickly runs to the room, but he was halted by a firm grasp to his shoulder. He look back at the paw and then to its owner; Mayhem.

"You can't keep constantly avoiding me. I need to tell you something," he spoke seriously.

Onyx looks back to the grip and slaps it away as he comments, "I can do whatever I want, you're not the boss of me; I don't need to listen what you've to say."

"Yeah, you do."

"No. No I don't."

"You will listen to me when I'm talking!"

"You can keep talking because of freedom of speech, but I don't have to listen whatever you've to say. Got it!"

With that, Onyx quickly walked away before he would go ballistic. He needed a distraction; that's all he needs. He turned the knob of the door, but the motion was stopped short. Locked? That was bizarre. He gave a few soft knocks to the wood and waited a few seconds. Nothing. He tried again, this time a little more forcefully. Once again, nothing. He tried the last time without breaking the door down. Onyx could have sworn he heard a rustle come from inside the room, but again he was left waiting. He taps his foot as he waits impatiently, this isn't what he needed right now.

He speaks, trying to sound calm; however, he couldn't hide his annoyance, "Ty? You up? Open the door."

Onyx slumps against the door, today everything just seems to aggravate him. He sighs as he tries to calm down. He was sure he heard a rustle this time, accompanied with a small sad whimper. He was about to break the door down, but he didn't have time to ready himself or think about it as the door was suddenly pulled open and he was being pulled in. Before he knew he was heard the door close and he spun around to see Ty with watery eyes as he sniffles.

"W-where youga g-go?"

"I-I was getting-"

"Meega thought s-something happened," Ty whimpers as Onyx dries his face using his paw and arm as a towel.

After that, he looks back to Ty's eyes; only to be met with his hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear on my heart," Onyx said truthfully.

"Youga sure?" Ty asks with a smile.

"I'm sure as I'm sure Pleakley can never cook anything edible," Onyx laughs and Ty joins him.

Both stop laughing, feeling better and Ty quickly hugs Onyx and he hugs back. It was one long hug.

Both pull back and Ty looks to Onyx and asks with a slight frown, "Gaba wrong?"

"Gaba?" Onyx comments confused.

Ty wipes a stray tear that Onyx didn't even knew he made and Ty asks, "Why youga cry?"

Onyx smiles, "Because I'm happy, that's all."

Ty nods and speaks, "We go out?"

"Sure." Onyx replies.

Ty leaves the room and Onyx just looks down sadly as he mutters, "I hate myself. I hate myself for doing this."

Ty walks back into the room with a frown as he looks to Onyx, "Why?"

Onyx jumps back as he didn't know Ty came back and quickly dries his eyes, "Um...Gaba?"

"Why youga hate self?" Ty asks confused and sad.

With that, Onyx frowns once more as he looks away from Ty.

"Isa misa complicated. Ty youga too young to understand," Onyx explains honestly.

"Meega help still!" Ty exclaims as he runs in front of Onyx.

"Ty, aggaba. Itchibawa, aggaba. Youga naga understand gaba happening. Just drop it," Onyx comments.

"Naga," Ty retorts.

Onyx smiles sadly because this was how he once was whenever he wanted to help someone, he was adamant. Not only that, but Ty seems to be his old self again.

"Please Ty. Stop it, I'm okay." Onyx spoke glumly.

"Okie-taka then. Meega tell daddy," Ty replies as he shrugs and was about to walk away.

Onyx grabs Ty and spins him around. When they were face to face Onyx commands, "Don't include your father in my mess. I'm telling you, everything is okay. There is nothing wrong."

"Promise meega youga naga tell anyone about this. Promise Ty," he adds seriously.

"Why keep secret from ohana?" Ty comments.

"Because it can hurt them. Ty, sometimes it is better to not talk about things than to say them. Youga understand? Smish?" Onyx states.

Ty looks to the ground, not sure what to do. He wanted to help Onyx because that what families do, they help their members. However, he didn't want Onyx to be mad at him either for intruding his business and he didn't want to lie to his family.

Ty was stuck in this dilemma and Onyx repeats, "Ty, promise meega youga naga bring this up and naga tell ohana."

He stretches his pinky claw and Ty sees it, he looks to Onyx and then back to the claw. He reluctantly brings his own claw and hooks it with Onyx' as both went up and down.

"Good. Now let us do something fun," Onyx states with a smile while Ty was still staring at him.

"Ty, believe me. It really isn't that bad," Onyx reassures.

"If naga bad why youga sad still! Meega nota meega kid but meega nota youga feel lonely! Misa alone! Why lie about youga pain!" Ty screams.

Onyx' eyes widen as Ty continues, "Youga hurt and youga naga tell ohana thing! Why lie if youga hurt! It naga aggaba pain! Youga ika patooti!"

Onyx looks down as Ty wipes his eyes with his tears and Onyx understands why Ty is like this. Ty was alone since his brother and sister didn't do much with him, he was alone. If anyone can slightly understand what Onyx is going through, Ty would. Onyx then thought that Crimson would definitely understand him and if not, just read his mind.

"Soka...Meega naga mean that Onyx."

Onyx didn't respond. He just continues to stare blankly at his feet sadly. Ty walks up to him and hugs Onyx.

He whispers softly, "Meega really promise naga tell ohana, okie-taka?"

Onyx still didn't responded. There was a short silence in the room before Ty decided to break the hug and stop it from lingering any longer.

"Youga want watch movie or something?"

Onyx nods his head and smiles a little. Ty quickly pulls Onyx to the bed and pushes him as he runs over to turn on the TV. They started to watch cartoons and were slightly laughing after what happen, unbeknownst to them was that Crimson and Stitch heard most of the screaming. They quickly leave and Onyx turns his head, thinking that someone was staring at him. He dismisses it as he turns back around and watches the cartoon. He tried his best to smile; however, he just couldn't pull it off. He detested himself for doing it, but found that he couldn't control his impulse. He brings Ty in a hug and holds him tightly as he kisses the top of his head with a sad expression.

_Meanwhile..._

Crimson and Stitch were both outside and in deep conversation.

"Gaba wrong with Onyx?" Stitch asks.

"Meega naga nota, but meega feel Mayhem did it. Meega beat him down," Crimson states as he punches his own hand.

"Okie-taka, meega nota Mayhem naga youga favorite person. That naga mean you beat him because of Onyx being sad." Stitch proclaims.

"But...Youga heard him. That secret isa big, we get bottom of this." Crimson adds.

"Meega think isa better to lay low, we get chance when time comes. Okie-taka?" Stitch explains.

Crimson crosses his arms and pouts, "Okie-taka."

He adds under his breath, "Meega still want hit Mayhem."

Stitch laughs and speaks, "Youga naga alone."

He adds, "Chrys isa only one that naga hurt Mayhem, meega think."

"Still...Crimson naga wonder about why he and Mayhem yelled this morning?" Crimson speaks.

"We may naga nota, but we need get back home. This isa between us, we keep eye on them." Stitch comments.

Crimson nods his head and both walk back to the house.

_Somewhere on the island..._

A familiar speedster rushes through the village, dropping over everything and causing a gigantic mess.

632 sighs, "Naga fun when youga outrun everything."

He looks around and rushes off and starts to form a small whirlwind, which picks up two experiment pods - Blue 587 and Red 465 - and throws them into the ocean.

The all too familiar green glow expands as two silhouettes run to opposite directions.

_Gantu's Ship.._

Gantu just slumps around and sighs, "I'm way too tired for this."

625 retorts, "I would be too if my butt kept getting beaten 24/7."

He laughs and Gantu glares at him, "You know if you were good at fighting as you are insulting, we could have a better chance of getting the experiments."

Soon both hear a shrilling voice, "GANTU!"

Both turn to see Hämsterviel on the screen, waiting to scream or something.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Gantu asks monotonous.

"I decide you need Stoneface and Pompey as well as Baron Meter, Greaseprint and Frosty D. to help you catch those un-catchable experiments since you can't do it! "

Gantu flinches from the yell and before he could say anything else, the screen turns black and he sighs disappointingly.

625 comments, "He is sure a charmer, ain't he?"

Both turn as they hear the sounds of the machine starting, there were the five experiments that Hämsterviel listed.

Gantu speaks hatefully, "Oh bliznak!"

He counters, "Well all we need is for some ex-"

He was interrupted by the usual dome's activation, he turns around slowly and glares at the nuisance before him.

"Warning! Experiment 465 has been activated! Primary function; designed to infiltrate strongholds and consume enemies."

The dome does its usual thing to separate to show what it looks like and 465 looks like a

pink Teddy bear-like experiment with a purple nose.

It adds, "Warning! Experiment 587 has been activated! Primary function; turn into shadow, make people blind and transform light in darkness."

The image changes to a black-violet experiment with violet eyes, a pink nose and claws, short ears and a short round tail that resembles a cross between Stitch (626) and Dupe (344).

He turns back around to command the experiments, but all vanish and he looks around the room.

"Where'd they go?!" he exclaims baffled by the disappearances.

"They said they can catch the experiment without your help and left," 625 states as he walks back in with a sandwich.

"What!" he yells with rage laced his voice, but sighs as he calms down.

"I don't care right now. Today, I'm letting the experiments play with that blue trog and his human friend," he yawns as he goes to his quarters.

"625, wake me up when they return with the experiments," he adds.

625 shakes his head and sighs, "Might as well turn the TV on, maybe something good is on."

_During that time..._

Crimson, Stitch, Angel and Lilo were all walking; however, both Stitch and Crimson were in their own world as Lilo and Angel were having a grand time talking.

"Aloha!" A voice shouts and all turn to see Slushy running up to them.

"Slushy, don't you work today?" Lilo asked.

"Today, meega was given day off. Meega want spend time with ohana." he answers.

"Well, okie-taka. Meega naga see youga in long time." Angel exclaims happily.

"Speaking long time, how isa kids?" he asks gleefully.

"They good. They all playing, but Ty isa with Onyx." she states.

"Onyx?" he questioned confusedly.

"Ih. He and Mayhem stay with us," Stitch adds.

"Oh..." Slushy speaks as he nods his head.

"Well...What are we waiting for, let's have a good time together." Lilo announces happily.

"Ih!" all the experiments agreed.

They continue their walk on a nice day.

_Meanwhile..._

Onyx and Ty were both at the house, relaxing and having fun. Both heard the door close and Onyx asks, "Nani, that you?"

No answer and he repeats, "Mayhem, that is you, right?"

No answer again and he puts himself in front of Ty as he growls, "Whoever you are, get out of this place before I hurt you!"

No answer once more and he looks to Ty and speaks, "Ty, stay hagata. Meega check."

"Naga!" Ty whimpers as he grabs onto Onyx' arm, "Meega naga stay hagata, alone."

"Ty, you need stay. Meega promise protect youga." Onyx reasons.

"Naga! Meega naga be alone!" Ty yells unyielding.

Onyx knew he wasn't going to win no matter what he said, he sighs as he looks back to the door.

"Fine, just stay close meega." Onyx speaks as he looks to the door; slightly annoyed.

"Ih," Ty complies and both leave the room and head downstairs.

They go to the kitchen and see the door was open, both crouch quietly to it. Onyx peeks his head and looks at both sides before pulling his head in and closing the door.

"Funny?" he begins as he scratches his head, "it seems that someone left and not entered after all."

_'Man. How I wished today would end.'_

He turns his head around to ask Ty, but when he does Ty wasn't behind him. "Ty?"

"Ty, where are you little buddy?" he asks as he looks around the kitchen.

"Meega hagata," he speaks cheerily and Onyx turns around to find Ty there. His eyes drift down and see Ty hugging a pink Teddy with big black eyes and a purple nose.

"Oh, where did you find him Ty?" Onyx asked as he is amazed by the toy.

"Meega find him at doggie door," Ty explains as he snuggles it.

Onyx was beginning to grow suspicious of the toy because of all the movie knowledge he knows that whenever you find a strange toy abandoned; more than likely it's going to kill you later when you least expected.

"Ty...Meega think youga aggaba and drop toy," Onyx speaks cautiously.

Ty asks confusedly, "But...why?"

"Ty...Trust meega on this. That toy naga good," he states.

_'Could be Sato's new plan. I need to destroy it!'_

"Ty, give meega the toy," Onyx demands.

"Naga, meega nota toy good." Ty protests.

Onyx comments slightly angered, "Ty naga time for this, just hand toy over."

"Onyx, trust meega! Meega nota toy isa good!" Ty retorts loudly as he tightens his grasp around the Teddy bear.

"Fine," he mutters as he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the thing.

_'It still gives me the creeps, looks like it wants to eat me.'_

Ty hugs Onyx and shouts happily, "Takka Onyx! Youga best!"

He runs with the toy and Onyx can't help but shiver a little from the thought of the toy's looks.

He walks back to where Ty went.

_Back on the island..._

632 was running easily, until he slips on ice and falls on his face.

He growls angrily and turns to see who made him fall on the ice, he turns to see Baron Meter and Frosty D.

"Meega nala qweesta!" he barks as he jumps to his feet and glares at the two.

Both smirk and fire ice-attacks at 632, but he dodges it and was about to rush in to fight them; however, he was stopped because the ice on the floor again. He stops right in front of it and then Frosty D. attacks by punching him, 632 quickly grabs onto her paw and flings her away. With Baron Meter distracted by that, 632 charges at him and then he runs away. Both stand and growl angrily because they can't believe they let the experiment go.

_Meantime..._

Lilo, Stitch, Crimson, Angel and Slushy were sitting on the beach. All were just having a good time, until Stitch and Crimson both stand up as the growl.

"Stitch what's going on?" Lilo asks as she looks around the place.

"Stoneface and Pompey hagata," he states still growling.

On cue, both jump out of their hiding spots and right if front of the gang.

Stitch and Crimson were glaring at an experiment that looks almost like a green and yellow cockatrice (in other words, a rooster's head, wings, and legs with yellow feathers and a snake's tail with green scales over parts of his body).

Slushy glares at the experiment that looks exactly like him, but in a fiery form and flames coming from his head.

Stitch, Crimson, Slushy, Stoneface and Pompey all glare at each other.

Stitch orders Angel, "Boojiboo, youga take Lilo and go home. We handle cousins."

Angel looks to him and then to the others and back at him before nodding and grabbing Lilo. They run away from the battle as the two factions walk closer to each other.

Slushy and Pompey went to one direction while Stitch, Crimson and Stoneface stayed where they were.

Pompey and Slushy both look at each other and both fire attacks, but they cancel each other out. They glare to each other and run as they close in to attack.

Crimson runs to Stoneface and punches him and Stoneface is sent flying. Stitch runs to where Stoneface would land and ready himself for a follow up attack, but Stoneface turns around and shoots a beam at him. He jumps up and Stoneface was able to land softly with a smirk.

Both growl at him as he cackles evilly.

Slushy makes an ice bat and tries to swing ice balls, but they melt because of Pompey's fire shield. Pompey quickly punches Slushy and he flies into the air. Pompey then makes a fire twister around Slushy and laughs in amusement.

"This isa funny now," he laughs.

Angel and Lilo were running back to the ship to get some things to help out in the battle, but both slip on nasty slippery gunk.

"Eeww!" Lilo speaks disgusted as she sits up and looks at the nasty messy liquid on her.

"Iky!" Angel exclaims as she tries to stand up, only to fall back down.

Both hear a rustle and see a purple Yaarp (613)-like experiment with Holio (606)-like antennae, Phantasmo (375)-like head and a Swirly (383)-like antennae.

"Greaseprint!" the experiment announces happily.

Lilo and Angel both try to stand again; however, they once again met the ground.

Lilo mutters to Angel, "We need to get out of this grease trap."

"Ih, meega have idea." Angel whispers back her response.

She use curls herself into a ball and starts rolling, faster and faster until she finally gets out of the grease trap and collides into the experiment. She unrolls and looks to the KO'd experiment and turns to Lilo giving her a thumbs up.

Lilo returns it and then Angel's antenna wraps around her; not too tightly, and pull her away from the trap.

"Thanks Angel," Lilo says as she tries to shake off the goo on her.

"Naga problem," Angel comments as she looks to the experiment.

She walks over to him, picks him up and speaks disgustedly, "Iky! He too is slimy."

Lilo turns to the grease trap and the back to Angel, "What do we do about that?"

"Leave it. Ground soak it up," Angel explains.

Lilo looks back to it and then to Angel, she nods as the two of them run back to the ship.

Ty and Onyx were watching cartoons. Actually Ty was as Onyx kept his eyes on the Teddy bear, he didn't understand it himself. He felt that if he were to not look at the toy, something bad would happen.

Ty breaks his concentration, "Onyx!"

Onyx blinks and then turns to Ty, "Ih?"

He continues, "Onyx, why youga look at Skid like that."

"Skid?" Onyx asks confused as he glances at the toy.

"Ih. He name isa Skid and why youga look him again?" Ty questions.

"Because...Meega naga nota." Onyx stated, not wanting to tell Ty the truth that the toy creeps him out.

Ty comments, "Oh. Okie-taka then, meega get food. Want?"

Onyx dismissively shakes his head, "Naga, meega good."

"Okie-taka," Ty shrugs his shoulders and jumps off the couch and exits the room.

Onyx watches as Ty leaves and once he was gone, he rushes to the toy and examines it.

He threatens the toy, "Whoever you are, leave here at once and leave us alone. This family is precious to me and I'll defend them until my last breath."

He backs off feeling proud that he made his point clear and turns around to go back to his seat.

_Few minutes later..._

Ty walks back in and only sees Skid, he looks around. "Onyx! Meega back!"

"Onyx?" he asks but receives no answer.

"Oh! We play hide and seek! Okie-taka! Meega find youga!" Ty exclaims happily as he runs to the Teddy bear and pulls him off the couch.

Then he runs out, trying to find Onyx.

Mayhem was just sitting on the hammock, thinking about what he just found out and how he hated that Onyx was reluctant to hear him.

"Idiot," he mutters.

"Mayhem?" he turns as he heard his name being called.

"Sapphire?" he asks befuddle by her presence.

She walks up two him and continues her question, "Youga nota Onyx longer, right?"

Mayhem answers, "Yes. I know him _too_ long."

She tilts her head in confusion as he emphasized it and he speaks, "What of it?"

"Meega wondering if meega choose right. Youga nota, about Ty." Sapphire states.

"Believe me, you chose the right guy for it," Mayhem comments.

"Also meega want say Takka and soka," she admits.

"What?" he asks confusedly.

"Ih, meega soka about before with Chrys. Takka for helping," she explains.

"Oh...Well, no problem." he comments.

He confesses, "I was just acting on how Onyx would handle the situation."

"Hmm." Sapphire spoke and then the two were quiet again.

But the quiet was disturb by a noise, both turn to it and see a female black-violet experiment with violet eyes, a pink nose and claws, short ears and a short round tail that resembles a cross between Stitch (626) and Dupe (344).

Mayhem jumps off the hammock and looks at the experiment, "Look. I'm not in a particularly good mood, I think it is better if you surrender right now."

The experiment just smiles evilly, making Mayhem more annoyed. Before he knew it, he vision starts to get blurry.

"What?" he asks as he shakes his head.

The experiment charges at him and punches him in the gut, flips over him and kicks Sapphire in the ribs. Both stagger back as they growl at the experiment.

Mayhem shouts madly, "That's it! Now I'm mad!"

He runs to the experiment, but stops as he needs to rubs his eyes. Sapphire was doing the same and Mayhem asks lowly, "Did that experiment got dust in my eye?"

He looks to the experiment but his vision starts to get even blurrier than before, and Sapphire is going through the same process. Both blink several times, but their vision is gone.

"That no good experiment," Mayhem yells as he walks trying to find the experiment.

"When I get my hands on her I'll strangle her!" He threatens.

Sapphire was trying to locate the experiment as well and when she heard some noises, she through her darts at it.

"Ow!" Mayhem yelps.

He feels his back and finds the darts, "Oh...this...can't...be..."

He falls on the floor, passed out from the darts.

"Mayhem?" Sapphire asks as she crawls around the floor, she bumps against a body and feels it.

"Mayhem, that youga?" she questions as she examines further.

"Ogata!" Sapphire retracts her hand and feels a dart in it. She begins to feel groggy and pulls the dart out. "Choota," she mutters as she too falls asleep on top of Mayhem.

Lilo and Angel, whom was carrying Greaseprint, go to the ship and place the experiment into the pod. They sneak pass the sleeping bodies of Jumba and Pleakley while gathering guns, once done they leave the ship such as quietly and quickly as they entered.


	11. Epic Part 2

Ch. 11 Epic Part 2

The fire tornado slowly freezes and soon it is a frozen pillar.

"Gaba?" Pompey asks perplexed.

Soon there are cracks being heard and then Slushy jumps out of the ice pillar and kicks Pompey in the face. He jump back flips and waits for Pompey's move. Pompey quickly stands up and rushes in. Pompey punches but Slushy caught it and then Slushy punches at him; only Pompey grabs it. They were locked in a stalemate, both were growling at the other. Pompey headbutts Slushy and Slushy releases his hold on Pompey's hand and then Pompey punches him. Slushy went flying and skips like a stone skipping across a lake. Slushy pushes himself and turns around, just in time to see Pompey going to kick him further into the ground. Slushy grabs onto the foot and the tosses him. Pompey lands onto the floor as he slides. Both stand up and glared at the other. Slushy made frozen shield as Pompey made a flame sword. They kept matching the other in perfect sync, never letting the other one do a counterattack. Slushy and Pompey were canceling each other attack like it was nothing. They were both getting annoyed by this and decided that neither one was winning, so they decide it was better to trick the other. They slowly walked away from each other and they throw ice and fire projectiles at each other; however, they were canceled again.

Both were growling annoyed that the other was an equal match.

_Meanwhile..._

Crimson and Stitch had a tough time with Stoneface because every time they approach him, he would use his eye beam attack and they would have to retreat.

Stitch turns to Crimson and whispers, "Meega got idea. Youga use eye beam at him when he does."

"Gaba?" Crimson asks slightly confused.

"If youga have his attention, meega can attack and then fight be over," Stitch explains with a smile.

"Oh..." Crimson gasps understanding it.

He looks at Stoneface and fires his beams out of his eyes, Stoneface fires his beams and then were both pushing the other.

Stitch quietly crawls over to Stoneface and grabs him from behind, both Stoneface knew it. He was thrown and that broken his concentration, he uses his wings to help him; however, Crimson was able to get on top of him. He shocks Stoneface and he crash lands onto the beach. Crimson just stood up and was giving Stitch a thumbs up as he shouts, "Plan worked!"

Stitch returns the thumbs up and looked over to see Pompey and Slushy's fight was still going on. He looks to Crimson and he just nods at Stitch, Stitch runs to their fight.

_In the meantime..._

Slushy and Pompey were stuck against one another, Slushy was getting tired from the fight. His stamina was nearly depleted and he inhales as his muscles scream in agony. He looks at Pompey and reacts to the fireballs as he dodges and throws his own ice balls. He knew this fight was going to end up with him out soon, but he had no more strength in him. He was even starting to delay with his dodges and his aim was gradually worsening as the fight prolonged. Something caught his eye through, he sees Stitch and then an idea pops into his mind

He stands up and bombards Pompey with many ice balls and then he throws a huge one. Pompey easily dodges the small ones and then flips over to miss the big one. He laughs as he lands, but he is caught from behind.

"Gaba?" he exclaims as he can't see who it was.

He decides to increase his body temperature for the intruder to release him, but it didn't seem to do much.

"Gaba?" he asks loudly as he trashes around.

"Stitch isa fireproof. Youga lost," Stitch states as Pompey tries to fight the fatigue he was feeling. Then he was unconscious from the struggle and Stitch releases him as he falls onto the ground.

Slushy walks up to Stitch and gives him a high-five and then Crimson walks over with Stoneface. The three of them decide it is best to bring this to Jumba's lab, to see if they can find their true place.

Stitch picks up Pompey and the group of three goes back to Jumba's ship.

Once there, they put the two experiments in pods next to Greaseprint.

Slushy goes into the med-bay and recuperates there while Stitch and Crimson leave to see how there boojiboos are.

Stitch and Crimson go to through the backyard where they see the hammock and smile. They run towards it and are shocked by the sight. Sapphire and Mayhem are both unconscious before them. Stitch goes to Mayhem while Crimson goes to Sapphire, Stitch lightly slaps Mayhem to wake him up; at the same time, and Crimson was lightly shaking Sapphire to wake up. Nothing.

Crimson looks around the place and then finds a dart, one of Sapphire's.

He grabs it carefully and lowly asks, "Gaba?"

He shows it to Stitch and he continues, "Why boojiboo need use darts?"

Crimson looks down at Mayhem and then an idea hits him, "Mayhem trying to make move on meega boojiboo, huh?"

Crimson carefully places Sapphire onto the ground and commands, "Stitch move! Meega take care of him!"

Stitch protests, "Aggaba! We naga nota gaba happen hagata! We naga assume that Mayhem was going after Sapphire!"

"We proof hagata!" Crimson growls as he showed the dart to Stitch.

"Meega see only dart, naga other thing else. For gaba we nota, someone attacked them!" Stitch retorts.

Crimson crosses his arm over his chest and growls angrily, he stops as he looks back at Sapphire. He crouches down to pick her up and both walk into the house, there they see all the kids there and quickly bring Sapphire and Mayhem to the beds. Crimson looks down to Sapphire, kisses her and then leaves her while glaring at Mayhem before exiting the room with Stitch.

Crimson orders the kids, "Youga stay hagata. Chrys, youga in charge. Okie-taka."

"Ih, sir. One question," Chrys states.

"Gaba?" Crimson asks as he looks around and knows he is forgetting something.

"Gaba about Ty and Onyx?" Chrys points out.

"Gaba about them?" Crimson states as he remembered them.

"They naga hagata," Chrys comments.

"Naga worry. Meega sure Onyx isa playing with Ty," Crimson retorts.

_During that time..._

Ty was holding skid tightly as he roams around the island, it was getting late and he still hasn't found Onyx.

"Where isa he?" he asks as he looks around.

He walks a little and then bumps into someone; he falls onto his butt and looks up at the person.

"Ty?" A voice calls out.

"Aunt Angel? Aunt Lilo?" He asks as he pushes himself off the ground and hugs them.

"What are you doing out here?" Lilo asks.

"Playing with Onyx. We play hide and seek," Ty exclaims cheerily.

He asks as he raises an eyebrow, "Gaba youga doing?"

"Finding cousins," Lilo answers as she looks around her surroundings.

"Meega help too!" Ty shouts as he jumps up and down.

"Um naga sure about that Ty. Gaba about Onyx?" Angel questions.

"Better together. We find cousins and Onyx," Ty answers.

Lilo looks to Angel and then back to Ty as she sighs, "Fine."

"Yeah!" Ty exclaims as he hugs Lilo.

"By the way, when did you get the teddy bear?" Lilo asks curiously.

"Found him by doggie door," Ty stated, "He name isa Skid."

"Skid...Nice name," Lilo admits as the three walk into the jungle.

Angel stops and Lilo bumps into her, she looks around and then back to Angel.

"Angel? What's the problem?" Lilo asks as she looks around again.

"Cousin," Angel states and then the speedster showed up and pushes them down.

Angel stands up and growls as she sees the copy of Stitch and mostly resembles him; except, has green eyes and green fur. He has spikes, with white at the tips, that go down head and part of his back like a mohawk.

She barks, "Youga watch it!"

632 states, "Naga meega fault youga move so slow."

632 glares at the teddy bear and in a flash, he has it and Ty looks down at his hand shocked. "Gaba!"

He looks back to 632 and shouts, "Give it back! Isa meega!"

632 shakes the toy and then squeezes it as it makes some sounds which made Ty tear up.

"Leave it alone! Youga big bully!" Ty shouts as he uses his gravity power and lifts him up. 632 releases the toy and then Ty sends him crashing down into the trees as he goes up and hugs his toy.

"Skid, youga be okie-taka," Ty coos as he walks back to Lilo and Angel.

Angel commands, "Lilo...Youga take Ty home. Meega handle cousin."

"But-" Lilo didn't finish as Angel ran into the jungle.

"Youga think Aunt Angel capture cousin by herself?" he asks as he looks to Lilo.

"Yeah. She can," Lilo speaks uncertainly, "come on, we need to go home."

They walk back to house.

* * *

By the time they've entered, Stitch and Crimson were already gone.

Both were running to see if they could help Lilo and Angel, but Crimson stops Stitch.

"Gaba?" he asks as he looks around him and sees that the spot in front of them froze.

Both look around for the experiment responsible for this, their eyes fall onto two before them.

A sky blue Stitch (626)-like experiment with black stripes and three spines on her back, two antennae on her head, eyelashes and rabbit-like ears and a small Slobber (347)-like experiment with an antenna on the top of his head instead of the back of his head.

Stitch shouts, "Gaba youga want!?"

"Experiment, but we play. We bored," Frosty D. states points with her claw and a stream on blue light comes out of it and heads to Stitch. Crimson uses his eye beams and they cancel each other.

She growls at them and Crimson whispers into Stitch's ears, "Youga save Angel. Meega handle them."

Stitch nods and jumps over them and runs, Baron Meter summons lightning and tries to strike Stitch; however, Crimson pushes him and he lost his aim.

"Youga both face meega," Crimson challenges, "Unless youga scared. Meega understand. Crimson isa one of Jumba's best experiments."

Both growl and jump at him.

_Meanwhile..._

When Stitch was away from the trio fighting, he bumps into something and falls down. Both sit up and Stitch looks up to see he has bumped into an experiment. She's a black-violet experiment with violet eyes, a pink nose and claws, short ears and a short round tail that resembles a cross between Stitch (626) and Dupe (344).

She growls and was about to turn into a shadow, until Stitch grabs her and pulls her out.

"Youga naga do that," she speaks and then kicks Stitch in the gut.

Stitch was still able to stand and toss her into some trees, he turns to look at her; however, he feels his vision getting blurry.

"Gaba?" he asks as he rubs his eyes. After he's done, the experiment already punches him in the face and sends him flying through some trees. 587 happily smirks as she turns around and was about to ditch the scene, until she heard a noise. She turns around and was hit in the face by Stitch in his ball form.

"Ogata!" she howls as she grabs her nose.

"Youga soka for that!" she shouts angrily and charges at Stitch.

"Feeboogoo!" Stitch states as he runs at her.

* * *

Lilo and Ty were in the backyard and every once in a while, Lilo would look at the toy bear. She didn't know why, but she felt like she shouldn't trust it. Like she should never take her eyes off it; the moment she did it would be something bad.

She shakes her head and dismisses it, "Ty, let's go inside okay?"

"Ih," Ty speaks sleepily.

They go inside and Ty leaves Skid in the kitchen as he washes himself off while Lilo goes to her bed. When Ty went to the living room to wish goodnight to his siblings, they were gone.

"Gaba?" he asks confusedly and runs to Lilo's room.

"Aunt Lilo! Aunt Lilo we have problem!" he screams frantically as he shakes her.

"What?" she asks tiredly.

"Chrys, B, Kindra, they all gone!" Ty exclaims.

"What?" she asks as she rubs her eyes.

"They gone! All gone!" Ty screams as he holds Skid tighter.

"What!" Lilo shouts as she tosses the blankets off her and goes to the elevator with Ty right on her tail.

They arrive onto the first floor and go into the living room and couldn't find them, they go to the ship to see if they were there; however, they weren't.

"Jumba! Pleakley!" Lilo shouts as she looks around the ship, but no one responded.

"Jumba! Pleakley!" she repeated and once again no answer.

They go deeper into the ship and Lilo is shocked at the sight before her, "The experiments!"

She runs to the pods and continues, "They're gone! What happened?"

She goes back with Ty into the house and search the place, Nani also is gone and so are Mayhem and Sapphire.

Lilo speaks warily, "This is weird…How can they all just…disappear like this?"

"Meega naga nota, but meega worried. Gaba happen if they stay gone?" he asks worriedly as he looks up to Lilo.

She smiles, "Don't worry Ty, we'll figure out what is going on here."

He nods and then looks to Skid and asks, "Youga naga did this, did youga?"

Ty looks to Skid and then speaks with a smile, "Meega nota youga good."

Lilo shifts her eyes to the back, making sure no one was behind them. They were the only two left and they need each other to find the others and solve the mystery. Lilo speaks cautiously, "Ty, I'm going to check around the second floor. I need you to check on the first floor, okay?"

He nods his head and the two of them break as they look for their missing family. Ty held onto his bear, Skid, in hopes he'll feel better about what has happened. But...it just made him more freaked out.

_Meanwhile..._

Lilo tightly grasps the plasma gun for dear life, she knew what these experiments can do; she just didn't know what this one was capable of. She walks back to the house and finds Ty glaring at Skid intently.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Lilo asks as her eyes went between the two.

"Onyx said something about Skid. Meega naga believe him, but meega wonder if he right. That Skid isa something else?" Ty stated as he watches Skid with daggers.

"Like what?" Lilo asks as she examines the object before her.

"Cousin," Ty simply stated.

Ty quickly turns around and grabs Lilo as the two of them leave the room; they go around the corner and Ty _shh_ Lilo as they wait. Both hear footsteps coming from the previous room, they waited patiently and once the owner of the footsteps appeared; it was Skid. Skid sees them looking at him and then quickly runs back inside, Lilo and Ty follow after him swiftly. Ty uses his gravity ability to lift Skid up as Lilo points the gun at him.

"Where are they?" Lilo asks in a demanding voice.

Skid looks around and smiles as he states, "Meega naga tell."

Ty shouts angrily, "Tell where ohana isa! Where isa meega brother and sister!?"

Skid just smiles in amusement but Ty had enough of it and then throws his hand down and Skid came crashing down with gravity increasing around him.

Lilo asks slowly, "Where are they?"

Skid tries to laugh but Ty increases the pressure and he groans.

Skid finally breaks, "Okay. Okay! Meega tell!"

Ty eases the gravity slightly and Skid confesses as he points to his belly. Lilo and Ty are both confused by this. Lilo requests, "Why are you pointing at your belly?"

Skid answers, "Meega go into places and consume people. They hagata."

"Well…Can't you get them out?" Lilo asks slightly disgusted.

"Ih," Skid sighs sadly.

He opens his mouth wide and soon everyone he has gobbled up was on the floor and cover in saliva. Both Lilo and Ty say as they spit their tongues out, "Ewwww!"

Onyx was the first to wake up and he knows something isn't right.

"Wait? Lilo, Ty?" he asks as he looks down, "Everyone else? And why are they covered in saliva?"

He touches his head and speaks, "Aww man! I'm covered too! What is going on?"

Lilo explains, "Apparently Skid is one of Jumba's experiments and he sorta ate you all."

"What?" Onyx asks in disbelief.

"Ih. Youga right about him naga being toy," Ty added.

"Well that's all good, but how about we clean up and put Skid with the other experiments," Onyx points out as he shakes his heads to remove some of the saliva.

"So…Who isa cleaning up?" Onyx asks as he looks at Lilo and Ty.

"Not it!" Both exclaim and leave.

"Not it! Dang, it. Too late." Onyx spoke.

"Looks like I'm going to need many towels and a mop," he states as he walks away.

_Minutes later…_

Onyx cleaned the place up and even fixed some of the house thanks to reading some manuals he happened to cross by.

"There we go. All nice and clean," Onyx spoke happily.

"Oh god, I sound like my mother." Onyx shivers at the realization.

_Bzzzz!_

"Who can be ringing the doorbell this late at night?" Onyx asks as he walks up to it.

"Aloha Onyx," the person spoke with a smile.

"Aloha Stitch?" he speaks as he sees Stitch carrying another experiment on his shoulder.

"Um Stitch...Who is that experiment?" Onyx asks as he points his claw at that experiment.

"Her name isa Noviz. She tried attack meega, but meega duck and she hit tree. She fly back and then Stitch catch her. She isa tired." Stitch explains calmly.

"Okay..._Well_, you should put her with the other ones on the ship." Onyx speaks as he motions his head to the ship.

"Ih," Stitch nods and walks inside. Onyx shakes his head and closes the door. He steps away from the door for a second and then.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Now what?" Onyx groans as he walks back to the door and opens it.

"Oh...Hi Crimson and Angel," Onyx happily states.

"Hi," both speak in unison.

Onyx notices there is another experiment behind them and asks, "Who is that?"

Onyx scans the green replica of Stitch, well it mostly resembles him. He notes that he has green eyes and green fur. His spikes go down his head and part of his back like a mohawk. They are also white at the tips.

"632 - Rush," Angel stated. "He help meega and Crimson beat other cousins."

Onyx walks up to Rush and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you Rush. I'm Onyx."

"Aloha Onyx," Rush spoke as they stop shaking.

"How did you make him good so fast?" Onyx asks as he looks to Angel.

"He caught in Greaseprint's trap and meega sang him," Angel answers.

"But...I thought it doesn't work with experiments over you?"

"Meega naga nota why isa work. Meega glad isa did. He isa tricky one." Angel stated.

"Okay. So where are the other experiments then?" Onyx question.

"In Jumba's ship." A voice answers and he turns to see Stitch there.

"Well...Today was definitely a win for us. We've recaptured the cousins Mayhem allowed to escape and made a new ally," Onyx happily muses.

They all enter and slept the night away.

_During that time..._

"Heh...Knew that would happen," Sato spoke happily.

"Knew? You knew they would take those experiments and didn't do a thing to stop them?!" the voice yells from the screen.

"We need for them to think they're on top, it would be to obvious to strike now. Don't worry my liege, you've nothing to fear. We're just waiting for the idiot doctor to make the invention and then we'll be able to bring you over here and away from those who keep interfering with your plans," Sato explains as he bows.

"Just make sure you first bring _them_ from their world so we can have some leverage," the voice adds as the screen cuts.

"Why of course, why wouldn't I bring them. Just hope they don't get too wild," Sato chuckles himself as he gazes to his lab.

"Thanks for everything," he speaks into one of his test tubes.


	12. No Idea

Ch. 12 No Idea

Onyx woke up from the couch and as he sits up, he is met with a disturbing surprise. A face inches apart from his and he screams as he pushes the person away. "Ah!"

"Ow! Idiot! It's just me!" the voice exclaims and Onyx looks to see Mayhem on the floor.

"Oh...Heh. Sorry," Onyx speaks as he helps Mayhem up.

"Aren't you spoke to be out because of Sapphire misfiring and hitting you," Onyx speaks as he tries not to laugh.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny, let's see how good you would be without your enhanced senses and you know what I mean by that," Mayhem sneers.

"Dang...Rude much. You need to learn to take a joke." Onyx spoke as he backs away.

"I can take a joke if it is funny, which your joke wasn't," Mayhem states.

"Whatever, so how are you up?" he asks as he eyes Mayhem.

"Thanks to Jumba for having an antidote," Mayhem answers.

"Ah...So what is for today?" Onyx questions as he stretches.

"Thanks to the chore wheel Pleakley install, you and me have to babysit and find the experiments new homes today." Mayhem speaks distastefully.

"Come on...It can't be that bad," Onyx spoke.

"No, but it takes time away from what I was doing and after we're finished you and me will have that talk," Mayhem speaks seriously.

"You're right, I promise we'd have that talk and after everything today. We'll do just that," Onyx states as he walks and Mayhem follows.

"So...How many experiments do we need to find a home?" Mayhem asks.

Onyx tries to count in his head and replies, "Either 7 or 8 experiments."

"Make that 6 or 7 then because I heard Jumba had to send Stoneface to the asteroid prison because he was too evil and even Angel's song couldn't turn him." Mayhem said as he walks to the fridge and looks for something to eat.

"That's sad...I wish I could have changed him to good like Crimson." Onyx comments sadly.

"You can't make everyone good, it is just not possible." Mayhem replies nicely.

"Well, we should focus on the others...Frosty D. would be perfect for Slushy, the whole ice thing going. Pompey would be a great addition to the fire fighters. Rush...I don't know and same with Atlas and same goes for Baron Meter, Skid, and Noviz." Onyx points out.

"Maybe you should talk to Rush, since you can't stop talking for two minutes. Might as well waste your time to see what he fancy," Mayhem speaks as he takes out an apple and closes the door.

"I'm not doing this now, don't want to fight because it ruins my mood and I become aggravated with everyone. You eat, I'll talk to Rush and see what is his dream job." Onyx comment as he stands from the table and goes straight to the bed Rush was on.

He gently knocks and speaks softly, "Rush?"

"Ih?"

"Can I come in?" Onyx asks.

"Ih," was the response.

He opens the door and finds Atlas and Rush were in the room together. He had a confused expression, "Um...Why? How?"

"Meega brought him hagata," Rush states with a smile.

"And why. Meega like looking and sharing," he adds.

"What?" Onyx comments perplexed.

"Meega like teaching," he states. "Too bad naga happen."

Onyx smiles, "Well...I can make it happen. The both of you can and will get a job at a school. I swear."

"Youga mean it?" Atlas and Rush spoke at the same time.

"Ih, meega swear." Onyx speaks as he runs back downstairs with an idea.

"Mayhem! Mayhem!" he shouts elatedly.

"What! What!" Mayhem shouts back.

Onyx finds him and happily jumps up and down as he speaks, "Rush wants to be a teacher. Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, except no one will accept him because of how he looks like." Mayhem states.

"Maybe Jumba made something to help out? Or you can invent something, right?" Onyx asks.

"Let's just see what Jumba has before we give their hopes up," Mayhem states.

Both walk to the ship and once there they immediately start looking for anything to help them with their plan of making Rush's dream true.

"You really think people wouldn't just fall for a simple clothes and a mustache with glass on him or something?" Onyx inquires as he examines through the ship.

"Those are schools scholars, I doubt they'll fall for the same joke as the rest of the island. I mean...How can no one tell that Jumba and Pleakley are obviously not humans?" Mayhem speaks as he shakes his head.

"I don't know... On the show it was just to make people laugh," Onyx stated.

"Ooh! I wonder what does this do?" Onyx speaks as he finds an interesting invention.

"Ah! Don't touch that!" Mayhem shouts as he used his powers to take it out of Onyx's hands.

"Hey! Why not?!" Onyx asks.

"Because...the box behind you is labeled "forbidden inventions". As in, no touching!" Mayhem states as he used his powers to turn Onyx around and he sees the box.

"Oh..." Onyx speaks.

"Yeah, put this back." Mayhem commands and Onyx takes the invention and places it back.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Mayhem lowly speaks as a smile forms on his face.

"Huh? You found something?" Onyx comments as he walks over to Mayhem.

"Here is the answer," Mayhem states as he takes out a pen like invention.

"Um...I think that is just a pen," Onyx retorts unenthusiastically.

"To you it may look like a pen, but with just a push on the top button and..." Mayhem speaks as he pushes the button.

"Ta-da!" Mayhem announces as he transforms into a scientist.

"Wow!" Onyx states as he nods.

Mayhem pushes the button again and chances back as he continues, "Yeah...I know, I'm awesome."

"What is it called?" Onyx speaks as he takes it out of Mayhem's paws.

"It is called the DV or Dream Visualizer," Mayhem states as he looks at the other side of the pen.

"Do you think Jumba will be mad if we take this?" Onyx asks.

"Nonsense, besides we need it for Rush. Remember?" Mayhem counters.

"Yeah. Time to find some homes for the cousins!" Onyx stated.

The two went out and rounded up the cousins and the first place they went was to Slushy's job to introduce him to his new boojiboo.

"Slushy!" Onyx calls out and Slushy emerges from the building. "Ih?"

"I have someone you might like?" Onyx speaks as he has a teasing tone in his voice.

"Gaba? Who?" Slushy asks.

Everyone parts and Slushy and Frosty D. set eyes on one another and everyone knew it was an instant connection.

Onyx speaks softly, "We'll just leave you two alone. Bye."

Onyx laughs as the group leaves the scene and Slushy and Frosty D. just stare at each other.

He speaks nervously, "Y-Youga b-be boo-boojiboo?"

She walks up to him and kisses him as she states, "Ih."

The two of them go back to Slushy's job and have some fun together. Onyx was smiling happily about the good deed he just accomplished. "Aw...Isn't that sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. We've more cousins to find a home." Mayhem states.

"You know...You really love to ruin the mood, don't you?" Onyx speaks.

"No. I just want to get this over with so I can talk to you and then do my thing like I planned to do." Mayhem explains.

"Just wait." Onyx speaks.

They go to the fire department and immediately Pompey was part of the crew.

Mayhem states, "Please don't burn down the station, help them out as much as you can and don't melt the trucks."

"Meega won't," Pompey retorts as the firefighter and Pompey go into the fire house.

"Wow...That was surprisingly fast. I guess they needed him more than I thought they might," Onyx spoke. "Who knew?"

"Two down, five to go." Mayhem spoke.

They walked and soon were confront with Cobra Bubbles.

"Um...Hi?" Onyx speaks awkwardly as he looks up to Mr. Bubbles hard eyes.

"I heard you were finding experiments a home, I found Stoneface a home as part of a team to hold and contain bad guys...I was wondering if you can offer more to help," he states.

"Whoa. What? Wait a minute, how did you change him from bad to good?" Onyx asks.

"He really loves his rocks, especially coal apparently is his favorite. He promised to be good and work for the I.C.S," he answers calmly as he cracks his neck.

Before Onyx could even say a word, "It means Interplanetary Containment Squad. We need more of Stitch's cousins that can do that to ensure we don't have any other unwanted vistors."

"Oh...Now back to Stoneface. I mean, you really... _Really _you gave him some heated rocks and he agreed to that?" Onyx speaks in disbelief.

"Yes." Cobra simply stated.

"Okay... You can probably have Noviz and Skid. Noviz can make people temporarily blind and attack from the shadows and Skid can infiltrate any stronghold and consume the enemy," Mayhem spoke as he pointed out to them.

Cobra lowered his glasses and sees Skid, the pink Teddy bear-like experiment with a purple nose, and Noviz, the black-violet experiment with violet eyes, a pink nose and claws, short ears and a short round tail that resembles a cross between Stitch (626) and Dupe (344).

"You sure about these two?" he asks uncertainly.

"I'm 100% positive. They won't let you down, right guys?" Onyx proclaims.

"Ih," Noviz and Skid said simultaneously.

"Okay then. Skid and Noviz, I hereby grant permission to join the I.C.S." he speaks and the two of them were ecstatic as they followed Cobra Bubbles.

"Okay...Next we need to find a place for Baron Meter, Greaseprint, Atlas and Rush." Onyx stated.

"Why not make Baron Meter work with the I.C.S?" Mayhem points out.

"I...I don't know... I guess... Fine." Onyx stops babbling and run after them.

After some more time Cobra Bubbles took in Baron Meter too and now it was just the five of them. Mayhem and Onyx were up in the front and Onyx was lost in thought. _'This doesn't make any sense...Shouldn't the cousins not work with the government? But it'll help protect the world. It's just...I don't remember so many working with Bubbles.'_

They were walking until they met with this artist and an idea hits Mayhem as he walks over to him, "My friend, I've something that might interest you."

"What?" the young blond male artist asks as he was fixing his black shirt and skinny jeans.

"Something to help with your art career," Mayhem points out as he pulls his arms where Onyx and Greaseprint were.

"You see...This here is Greaseprint and he too is an artist," Mayhem spoke confidently.

"He is?" Both Onyx and the artist ask at the same time.

"Meega isa?" Greaseprint questioned Mayhem.

"Oh, look he is too modest for he's own good. Now...Would you like to see some of his work?" Mayhem speaks.

"Sure...What's the catch?" he responds.

"Well, if you like what he makes the two of you can make your own art and if you don't like it then we'll leave you alone. Deal?" Mayhem offers.

"Deal," the blond speaks. "By the way, my name is Zee."

"Zee? Your real name or artist name?" Onyx questions him.

"My real name is Grant McClain, Zee is my alter ego; however, you must swear you didn't hear that," Grant speaks.

"Okay. We swear to keep it a secret." Mayhem replies.

They all go to Zee's place and Greaseprint started touching the canvases and Onyx was silently praying Mayhem's plan will work. Zee looks at each piece and speaks, "You've horrible technique, you know that."

"Sor-" Onyx was interrupted as Mayhem covers his mouth with his paw.

"I know... It is all bad, right?" Mayhem states.

"The worst," Zee smiles and Greaseprint was lost in this conversation.

"Looks like Greaseprint might need some practice," Mayhem adds.

"Thank god he has a place to practice and someone wanting a friend," Zee states as he looks at Greaseprint. "Welcome to my abode Greaseprint. You and me will be working together."

"Yeah!" Greaseprint states and Mayhem simply waves goodbye as he drags Onyx out and the other two found. Once out and away from earshot Mayhem uncovers Onyx's mouth, "What was that about!?"

Mayhem calmly retorts, "You wouldn't understand the world of the underground art."

"And you do?" Onyx shot back.

"Actually, yes. I understand the underground art and love it," Mayhem comments.

"Wow...Didn't need to know, let's just continue with our job." Onyx speaks as he goes over to Rush.

"Rush?" Onyx calls out.

"Hmm?"

"Now...I know you have your heart set out on teaching, but..." Rush interrupts Onyx. "Aggaba, meega understand. Isa foolish dream."

"No..." Mayhem speaks and he turns to look at them.

"Gaba?" he asks shocked. Mayhem hands him a folder filled with papers and Rush examines them. "Gaba this?"

Mayhem answers, "Consider them your documentation to work at any school of you choice because of your credentials. Yes, I even made sure you took online classes and everything else so no one would question your papers."

"Eegalagoo! Takka Mayhem, Onyx!" he speaks happily.

"Wait, we've one more thing to give to you." Onyx states and he hands it to Rush.

"Pen?" he speaks as he examines the object.

"No...It is a...Um... It helps disguise yourself so you can work at the school without getting into too much trouble," Onyx states.

"Eegalagoo again, youga best." Rush states with a smile and hugs them and Onyx hugs back while Mayhem was reluctant and just awkward gave a pat.

When they break the help is when Mayhem adds, "The only way it works is if you think of what you would like to wear."

They all went to the school and Mayhem transforms himself and Onyx into businessmen as Rush pushes the button and transforms into a professor. He picks up Atlas and they all go into the KCC or Kauai Community College. After a long discussion and some persuasion from Mayhem, Rush was able to get a job there and so was Atlas.

Mayhem speaks, "I was just wondering if you can help our friend here, you see he doesn't have a place to stay and I was wondering if maybe he could stay on campus."

"Sure...Why not. I would be foolish not allowing him a place on campus. In fact, since we've some vacant rooms he can even start living now. If that is alright with you, Mr. Gold?" the Dean asks Rush.

"Yeah, I would love too." Rush spoke.

"Good," the Dean speaks, "Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. It isn't so bad."

They follow him into one of the apartment buildings and they enter.

All three of them dropped their mouths, "Wow."

"I know...Kinda small room," the Dean speaks.

In the room was two medium size couches, there was a small hallway leading to a slightly large, square room with two queen-size beds, each was roughly six feet away from the other, positioned another four feet from the large, circular window overlooking the beach. The room was painted a light blue, with dark blue mattresses, sheets, pillows, etc. to match. Opposite to that was a mural that covered the entire wall; in it, a rocky seashore being bombarded by waves, with a lighthouse overlooking it. They exit through another small hallway to a kitchen. It was small and right next to the dining room, which consisted of a small space with a chandelier and a small table. It led right back into the living room, which was a 46 inch flat-screen on one end, and a low marble coffee table between the two couches on the corner directly opposite. There were two bathrooms, one in the short hallway that led to the bedroom, the other one in the bedroom. That one was smaller, but fancier, with a jacuzzi bathtub and MP3 jack in station.

Onyx spoke loudly, "YOU call this SMALL?!"

"Yeah...But, beggars can't be choosers, am I right?" the Dean stated.

They nod and he waves them goodbye.

Onyx turns to Rush and Atlas and speaks to them, "Don't cause any problems here. This is a place of learning and try to be patient with these kids, they'll do a lot of things to annoy you. Don't lose your cool, alright?"

"Ih," both state and Onyx and Mayhem said their goodbyes to them and walk out of the apartment.

They walk out of the campus and then Mayhem transforms them back to how they were. Then Mayhem pulls Onyx into a corner, "Whoa!"

He takes Onyx to a small secluded spot and releases Onyx.

"Could you not do that!" Onyx states angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I want to make sure no one can hear what we're saying. Got me?" Mayhem speaks.

"Okay, you've my utmost attention. Spill," Onyx speaks.

"Remember how we were brought back to here?" Mayhem asks.

"Yes, I do. Thanks for the memory." Onyx states annoyed.

"Listen to me, you know that things aren't happening in the right order. They're not even going to the right places," Mayhem pointed out.

"And?" Onyx asks confused.

"Think? What does this remind you," Mayhem spoke seriously.

"It sorta reminds me of the Butterfly Effect?" Onyx pointed out.

"Exactly!" Mayhem exclaims. "Where a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences to a later state. In other words, where an insignificant change prior to one place can largely affect another."

"Oh," Onyx stated. "I thought it was the flap of the wings that made something drastic happen."

"No, not at all like that! Here maybe as example will help. Think of a ball placed at the crest of a hill, right it may roll into any direction depending on, among other things, slight differences in initial position." Mayhem explains.

"_So_...this would fall into the category of bad, right?" Onyx asks.

"Yes! Very bad! You don't screw with time! It could ruin everything, if we don't get back! We've made a terrible choice of staying here! The longer we stay, the more ripples we make in the fabric of time!" Mayhem whispers loudly.

"By stepping on too many butterflies?" Onyx speaks.

"No! Didn't you heard me before!" Mayhem speaks annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm a little too busy figuring out other thing besides saving the world right now," Onyx stated.

"You don't understand!" Mayhem speaks loudly. "The reason why everything is getting worse is the fact we're here. We're causing the changes and could put everyone you care about in danger or better said in more danger."

"Fine...SO the Butterfly Effect is basically the idea that the smallest thing can have significant effects on grander things, right? Maybe it wasn't us. I mean there are so many elements to the idea, even seconds or minutes, etc. can effected this to," Onyx states.

"We can't just leave them like that. Where would we go?" Onyx adds.

"Listen to me, if you could go back in time and stop a bad thing from happening; instead of what is supposed to happen next can be an unintended consequence." Mayhem suggests.

"You mean like Ty?" Onyx spoke.

"What?" Mayhem asks.

"If I were to never met him, he wouldn't have gotten hurt from Sato. Right?" Onyx spoke.

"You can't keep beating yourself for that," Mayhem replies.

"Only I can do that. No fun when you're already down," he adds.

"I'm being serious. If we're to continue doing this, no matter how good our intentions may be, the actions we take always have unintended consequences?" Onyx questions.

"It's hard for me to say it. Then again there are numerous theories around the world like Multiple Interpretations," Mayhem stated.

"What?" Onyx asks.

"It says that the moment of said paradox the universe splits into two different realities, one where the paradox doesn't happen and one where it does. In the paradox reailty it probably does mess up causally; however, our timeline will differ from it," Mayhem speaks.

"Okay, now this is just hurting my brain," Onyx spoke.

"Another one is a Self-Correcting History where history causality (the time and effect) is restored in the way it is never broken; it is impossible for someone who goes back in time to alter the universe in any way," Mayhem counters.

"That person was wrong," Onyx said as he sits on the ground.

Mayhem laughs and Onyx joins in.

"I thought time was a 3rd dimensional," Onyx stated.

"Wow. Alreadry wrong from the get-go. Time is a 4th dimensional object...it is not a straight line, it is more of a sphere...never ending, everything is happening at once. You can't change its stream because it is already happening in such a manner and thus cannot be changed... At least that is what I read in some of the books from the library," Mayhem speaks.

Onyx groans, "Aah! I'm going to have such a bad headache."

"We messed up big time," Onyx spoke as he massages his head.

"It's just going to get worse from here on, isn't?" Mayhem asks loudly.

Onyx adds, "Can we please stop talking about this? My head is killing me."

"Fine, besides it is getting late. We should head home and sleep," Mayhem comments as they see the setting sun.

Onyx softly speaks, "I had no idea that all this talking would make me so tired."

"Same here," Mayhem agrees.

Onyx stands and both go back to Lilo's house, sleeping the night away.


	13. Blow Your Speakers Out

Ch. 13 Blow Your Speakers

There was a group of kids playing with marbles, they were bored and packed up the marbles and quickly went home. However, two slipped through a hole in a young boy's pocket and land onto the floor. A blue (567) and green (224) landed in a small puddle and soon the familiar green glow expands and shows two experiments. One was a green and light purple snake-like experiment with a dog-like snout, flaming blue and red-tipped tail with a spade at the end, bat-like wings with three fingers at each end, seven pink spots on her back with black spikes, flaming blue and red hair and two small horns while the other was A green mouse-like experiment with three short, sharp spines on his back and a long tail with three tiny tentacles at the end. The mouse-like experiment sniffs the air and scurries away while the other experiment raises her hand and soon snow was softly falling as she cackles evilly.

_Back at Lilo's house…_

Onyx had a lost expression on his face, has been for a couple of weeks since after him and Mayhem had that talked. Everyone knew something was wrong with him, but they didn't know what. Onyx was getting angrier and angrier in the day and then at night no one would see him for hours and hours. The cycle would repeat itself every day until soon enough he just slept through the day altogether.

"Huh," Onyx sighs sadly.

Around the corner, Sapphire, Stitch, Lilo and Crimson were there and were feeling sorry for him. Mayhem walked inside through the front door and everyone, except Onyx, looked at him with wide eyes as he was covered in snow.

"What happened to you?" Lilo asks as she walks over to him.

"You tell me. One minute, I was enjoying the sun and then it started to snow and then started to rain and then it stopped altogether," Mayhem said after shaking off his damp fur.

When he was done, he looked like a puff ball and everyone laughs; except once again Onyx.

Mayhem whispers to Lilo, "Did he eat anything?"

"No, he just sat there the entire day," Lilo frowns sadly.

"He hasn't been himself for weeks now, what gives?" Mayhem speaks slightly annoyed.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him," Lilo pointed out.

"In your dreams," Mayhem shot back, "why would I do that?"

"Because out of everyone here, you're the only one who knows him the best and maybe only you can help him with whatever it is," Lilo said.

"Can't you get Stitch, Crimson or someone else? Preferably anyone but me!" Mayhem shouts loudly.

"Just go over to him and talk to him," Lilo speaks softly.

Mayhem grumbles and speaks, "Fine. And you?"

"Well… We're going to have a chat with some cousins about this freaky weather change," Lilo said as she glances over Stitch who nods in agreement.

The two left and Mayhem slaps his face, "Why me?"

He combs his fur until it is back to how it was and then he walks over to Onyx.

"Onyx?" Mayhem speaks but Onyx doesn't budge.

"Onyx," Mayhem said slightly louder; however the response was the same.

"Onyx!" Mayhem screams loudly and still nothing.

"Yo! Idiot! Earth to brainless! Mayhem is talking to you?! What you need help moving those gears inside your head!" Mayhem exclaims.

Onyx moved his eyes over to Mayhem and mutters, "Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"I can see that, but why?" Mayhem asks.

"Listen, it doesn't concern you. Just drop it," Onyx said sadly.

"Onyx, you haven't been yourself these past few weeks. December is already over; you didn't even bother to stay with the family for Christmas. You just left and did the same on New Year's Eve. January is almost over too. You can't just stay in here," Mayhem stated. "Actually today is the last day of January."

"You wouldn't understand, please leave me alone. I don't want to talk or anything," Onyx said sadly.

Mayhem sighs and walks back to the kitchen with Sapphire and Crimson.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. But, whatever it is; must be big for him to be so withdrawn," Mayhem said.

Mayhem looks down and then around while Crimson and Sapphire look on confused.

"Gaba youga doing?" Crimson asks.

"Have any of you seen Onyx's holophone?" Mayhem questions.

"Naga. He hasn't put it on for a while," Sapphire states.

"Ih. True, most of the kids play with it. Meega naga think Onyx nota they play with it," Crimson adds softly.

They soon hear the door creaking open and they go to the corner to see Ty closing the door and looking at Onyx. He dropped his ears behind his head and then went to the kitchen to his parents.

"Momma, why Onyx so sad?" Ty asks.

"Meega naga nota," Sapphire said as she picks him up and holds him close.

He looks over to Crimson and begs, "Daddy, youga do something right? Youga fix Onyx? Can youga?"

"Ty. Onyx isa naga device, youga can naga simply fix a person. Especially if they naga want help," Crimson answers.

"Then meega give him help. Meega been playing with his holophone and found some weird writing. See," Ty takes out the holophone and presses the button and soon it displays a screen with small boxes floating. Ty pushes on one and it expands, they read what's on it and Mayhem knew immediately what it is. He presses another button on the device and closes it.

"Hey!" Ty screams.

"Listen here. You can't go through someone else's things!" Mayhem spat angrily.

"But, gaba are they?" Ty asks.

Mayhem sighs and answers, "Poems. He likes to write poems."

"Oh," Sapphire said. "Isa he good?"

"He's alright I guess. Not a big fan of his," Mayhem stated.

"Now, I don't want you to snoop around anymore in that device. Okay?" Mayhem said.

"But why?" Ty asks.

'_This is why I hate kids. They never stop asking questions and never shut up!'_ Mayhem thought.

"You wouldn't like it if something was looking around in your room and telling your secrets right?" Mayhem speaks and Ty nods his head.

"Think of this as Onyx's diary then. He would be very upset if his secrets were exposed. So I think it'd be wise if I take it off your hands," Mayhem suggested.

"Naga, this naga belong to youga. Isa Onyx," Ty said as he holds the device.

"Listen here, little one. That doesn't belong to you either," Mayhem said through clenched teeth.

"Naga," Ty said.

"Hand it over now!" Mayhem said and was about to take it when Crimson intervene and pinned Mayhem to a wall.

"Youga naga harm him! Remember!" Crimson shouted and Mayhem mumbles.

Crimson releases him and pushes Mayhem, Mayhem leaves them. He goes to Onyx and shouts, "Are you crazy!? Allowing the kids to play with that!"

He gets no response from Onyx.

"I might as well be talking to a wall then!" Mayhem stated as he storms to the back door. He ignores the glares of Sapphire, Crimson and Ty as he exits the building.

Ty looks down at the device and mutters, "Poems?"

"Momma, can meega talk to Aunt Pleakley?" Ty asks.

"Sure thing, just be careful. Okie-taka?" Sapphire said.

"Okie-taka," Ty sighs with that Sapphire kisses his cheek and sets him down as he runs off to the Jumba's ship.

_Few minutes later at Gantu's ship…_

The ship was quiet as Gantu laid asleep in bed.

"Achoo!"

Sneezing and coughing up a storm. He mutters, "Stupid rapid change in weather. Achoo!"

He adds, "Today is my sick day. Just want to sleep."

He coughs and then 625 enters while speaking softly, "Gantu. I made you a chicken soup sandwich."

"What? How the heck did you do that?" Gantu asks as he takes a bite out of it.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure. You need to sleep let me take care of the ship," 625 said.

"What about experiments?" Gantu said before having a coughing fit.

"Nonsense. You can always fail at getting them another day. Right now, you need your strength and sleep," 625 comments.

"Thanks, I think." Gantu said.

"No sweat G-man. Let me pick up the slack for you. Besides, we need more food," he adds.

'_What are the odds that today I'll be experiment hunting anyway,'_ 625 thought to himself as he lightly laughs.

That is, until the machine said. "Warning! Experiment 567 has been activated! Primary function; Weather Control."

625 said under his breath, "Blitznak."

He goes to the dome and sees the image of 567. A green and light purple snake-like experiment with a dog-like snout, flaming blue and red-tipped tail with a spade at the end, bat-like wings with three fingers at each end, seven pink spots on her back with black spikes, flaming blue and red hair and two small horns.

And again, "Warning! Experiment 224 has been activated! Primary function; Make 'maximum chaos.'"

Next it displays an image of 224; a green mouse-like experiment with three short, sharp spines on his back and a long tail with three tiny tentacles at the end.

"Great. I need to find circus animals," 625 sighs and gets ready to hunt for the two experiments.

_Jumba's ship…_

Ty goes in and sees Pleakley reading one of his fashion magazines until he feels someone pulling on his orange muumuu. He looks down and sees Ty there. "Hi Ty, what's up?" he asks.

"Do youga know poems?" Ty asks.

"Why, yes I do. After all, I'm an expert of Earth and everything else," Pleakley stated as Ty rolls his eyes.

"Poems are a writing piece that usually has a meaning to it. Poetry is the art of writing poems. Now, here's my question Ty. What did you want to know about poems?" he said.

"Because Onyx makes nice poems. Most happy, some sad and other things too," Ty stated.

"You know maybe he's in this state of mind because he's having writing's block," Pleakley denounced.

"How can meega help?" Ty questions.

"You can make him a poem?" Pleakley offered.

"Okie-taka, but how?" Ty said.

"Think of a feeling and just write it out. Then go up to him and say it. It might help him out of his funk," Pleakley pointed out.

"Really?" Ty said happily as Pleakley nodded. With that, Ty quickly went back inside the house and found a piece of paper and pencil and just looked at it.

He whines, "This isa harder than meega imagine. Maybe…Meega can look at one of Onyx's poems and be inspired to write something for him."

He looks at the holophone and then remembers what Mayhem had said before. About how it was wrong to do that, but he is doing it to help family. So since he thought it was good to help out, he broke his word to Mayhem and looked through the device. Trying to pick a good poem to read and then make his own poem for Onyx.

_Seconds later…_

Ty read the ones he liked and got an understanding of how a poem should sound. He begins writing and within a few seconds is finished. He looks back at the device and was about to close it, when he pressed the wrong button and a picture popped up. A picture of a human young man with black-hair and brown skin wearing a bathing suit appeared on the screen with another older looking man and a woman next to them with three young girls all on a beach together.

"Gaba? Who they? Why isa picture in Onyx's holophone?" Ty asked to himself and then decided it was best to keep quiet as he closes it. He turns it off and grabs the sheet of paper with him as he goes to the living room, where Onyx was still looking out of the window.

"Onyx," Ty said softly, "Onyx, meega have present for youga."

Onyx says gloomily, "Not now Ty."

"But Onyx, meega worked hard on it. Meega want it be good like youga's," Ty said.

"Like my what?" Onyx asks as he faces Ty.

"Meega want youga read meega poem. Meega hoped youga liked it. Meega thought since youga poems were good. Meega should write one for youga to make youga feel better," Ty smiled widely as he extends his hand to Onyx.

Onyx grabs the paper and skims it as he reads it to himself, "Even though you feel alone.

Let the light shine in your heart.

To make you see the new day.

Because we like it when you smile.

Makes everyone happy.

Please, no more tears.

You have brand new start."

Onyx looks to Ty and said, "You wrote this for me?"

"Ih. Meega accidentally read youga poems, but meega read them and liked some of them," Ty said.

"Thanks," Onyx said sadly.

"Onyx, why you still sad then. Isa poem bad?" Ty asks.

"No. Not that. Just remembering something," Onyx answers.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant these few weeks. It's just that…Sometimes, I need space to think. You understand right?" Onyx adds.

"Um…Meega thinks so," Ty said.

"You don't get it. It's okay. You're still young," Onyx softly smiled.

"But, meega just want help youga smile again. Mommy and Daddy are worried about youga. Aunt Lilo, Nani and Angel too. So isa Uncle Stitch and Uncle Jumba and Aunt Pleakley," Ty stated.

"I know and I'm sorry. Like I said, I need time for myself." Onyx retorts.

"How much time?" Ty asks.

"That's the million dollar question there," Onyx speaks, "I don't know how much time."

"So…are youga mad meega looked through holophone," Ty said.

"You said you were browsing my poems, I can't be angry at that can I?" Onyx simply said.

"So youga better now?" Ty asks.

"Ty…I just told you, it's going to take some time. I don't know how much, but it's going to take time till I'm back to myself," Onyx comment slightly aggressive.

"But…Meega made youga poem and everything and thought that cheered youga up!" Ty cried out with tears dropping down his face.

"I appreciate the gift Ty. Really I do, I didn't mean to make you cry," Onyx said sadly.

"Bu-ut, youga h-hate gift. Y-youga still s-sad," Ty cried out.

Onyx hugs Ty, "Shh. Don't worry. I promise I'll be happy soon. Will that stop you from crying?"

Ty nods and Onyx breaks the hug as he wipes the tears.

Onyx looks at the holophone and asks, "Can I have it back?"

Ty nods his head as he gives it back to Onyx, he turns it on and his demeanor changes quickly because of the screen.

"Ty…Were you browsing through my pictures too?" Onyx asks as he held his temper.

"Gaba?" he asks.

"I said were you browsing through my pictures too," he repeated, sounding even angrier than before.

"Ih, but was mistake. Honest," Ty said.

"What did you see?" Onyx asks sternly.

Ty didn't answer and that just made Onyx even more irked.

"Tell me what picture did you see! Which one was it!" he demanded and Ty got scared.

Onyx got even angrier, "Tell me which picture it was this instant!"

Ty slowly brought his figure to the picture he saw and Onyx followed it to the beach one.

"Ty…Who said you can go through my stuff," Onyx said as he gritted his teeth. "Who told you it was okay to go through another person's belongings!?"

"Meega naga mean to do it," Ty cried out.

"You didn't mean to go through my holophone! You didn't mean to go through my poems! You didn't mean to look at stuff you weren't supposed to touch!" he explodes hotly and that was when Ty ran out crying of the room.

Onyx takes a few breaths and then follows after Ty, "Ty…I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say those things. I-I was so mad and everything and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Ty, I truly sorry."

"Go away!" Ty exclaims.

_'Got ya!'_, Onyx thought and went into one of the cabinets. He opens many of the cabinets until he finds the one with Ty in it. "Ty, I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean those things, really I didn't mean that. Please, forgive me."

"Why youga scream at meega like that?" Ty asks.

"Just because, I'm stupid I guess. I don't know," Onyx answers.

"I'm sorry," Onyx add as he goes to wipe the tears away. But, he pulls back as soon as Ty flinches. "I'm so, so sorry."

Onyx treks away from the cabinet and Ty cries.

_To Lilo and Stitch..._

Lilo and Stitch were running through the gusts of wind after talking to some of the cousins about the weather and none of them know where to find the experiment that's causing this mayhem.

"Now...If I was an experiment that can control the weather, where would I go?" Lilo asks out loud.

"Meega want be close see destruction," Stitch answers.

"Well, which island would I be on then?" Lilo asks Stitch.

"Gaba most center island?" Stitch asks Lilo.

"That would be Oʻahu and Molokaʻi," Lilo answers.

Lilo turns to Stitch and an idea hits them both. "Hovercars!" they said in unison.

With that they went back to the house and find one of the hovercars and flies to the island, but before doing so left a note saying they'll be back soon.

_Once landed on the island…_

Lilo asks Stitch, "You sure this is the right place?"

"Ih. Meega smell cousin out," Stitch said as he pointed his nose.

He leads them to a small cave, but once they enter in was freezing cold.

"Burr," Lilo said as her body trembles.

"Lilo, youga stay outside. Let meega handle this," Stitch speaks as he walks her back to the entrance of the cave.

"Okay, just be careful Stitch," Lilo said in concern.

"Naga worry. Meega handle anything," Stitch stated as he pounds his chest.

He crawls into the cave and as soon as he did, the climate changed again to a rain storm inside the cave. Stitch was pelleted with rain, then ice, sleet, and freezing rain. Stitch still pushed on, even though the freezing rain was a little bit challenging. Once he enters the chamber, he sees the female experiment. She cackles as she makes a snowball and charges it with electricity and throws it to Stitch. He catches and was about to throw it back, but the snowball shocks him.

_Bzzt…Bzzt…Bzzt…Bzzt…Bzzt…Bzzt_

Stitch falls onto the ground and groans, "Ogata."

567 laughs at this, "Youga ika patooki."

Stitch stands up and charges at her, only to be blown back by a strong gust of wind; it sends him back to the cave wall. Stitch falls onto the floor and then slowly stands up as he glares at the experiment. He charges at her, but as soon as he touches her; he is electrocuted by her and his paws slowly start to freeze. He releases his grip and falls on his knees as he moans. He hears laughing and looks up to the experiment. He snarls at her while she continues to chuckle at him. Next the experiment swings her arm and a gust of wind throws Stitch against the wall and then with the floor; she laughs as she makes Stitch into her personal rag doll.

"Leave him alone!" a voice calls and the experiment turns around to see a small rock hits her face. With her concentration lost, Stitch safely lands onto the floor and runs over to Lilo.

"Takka Lilo," Stitch said.

"Don't mention it," Lilo comments with a smile.

They turn to the experiment and Lilo asks, "So, is this the experiment we're looking for?"

"Ih, this isa cousin. No doubt about it," Stitch answers.

"Did you try charging at her?" Lilo suggests.

"Ih, but Stitch got zid-zid," Stitch retorts.

Lilo looks around and an idea hits her as she voices it, "Stitch, use the stalactites to help capture the cousin."

Stitch crawls up the cave and breaks a stalactite, then pushes himself off the ceiling and slams the rock column against the experiment. She crashes into a rock wall and Stitch laughs as he shows off. She recovers herself and then charges at Stitch, as she punches; Stitch uses the rock weapons to help with her attacks. He throws a stalactite towards her, but she breaks it with her paws; however, Stitch uses the rock column as a diversion. He jumps close at her and roundhouse kicks her in the face. She lands hard onto the floor and is out cold. Stitch rubs his knuckles against his chest and breathes on them with a big smile.

"Nice job Stitch," Lilo said with a smile.

"Meega nota," Stitch replies as he picks up the KO'd experiment. They both walk out of the cave and to the hovercars. Then, they fly back home.

_During that time..._

Mayhem was walking around the small town; he noticed that without the experiments here. This place would be painfully boring. A smile comes onto his face because he knows that he, too, also gives challenges to those close to him. But, the smile turns into a scowl as he takes note on Onyx's behavior. _'Why? Why is he acting the way he is? What has gotten into him?'_

He looks back at the store and then he looks closely at the electronics display and sees some sparks. Mayhem hears the rumble of electricity, his eyes widen as he runs from the display. Soon the TVs explode; follow by computers and then the speakers blew out.

Mayhem hears many people scream as he tries to get out of the scared crowd. Mayhem stops as he catches a scent, a scent he knew all too well.

He mutters quietly, "An experiment is here. Right now."

Mayhem takes a gander around the area and tries to locate it, but he couldn't spot it. He trust uses his nose and follows it blindly through the mess. Until, he bumps into another familiar face. He growls at the experiment, _'Reuben.'_

"What do you want?" Mayhem asks angrily.

"I'm looking for the missing experiment," 625 responds unenthusiastically.

Mayhem smirks, "Oh, really? Sandwich boy going to take on the strenuous task as experiment hunter; don't kid yourself there."

"What?" 625 asks.

"All you're good for – is to make sandwiches and complain. That's it," Mayhem stated.

"Now just wait a second," 625 said a little peeved.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve. Let me keep prodding at it shall we," Mayhem speaks.

"I'm not looking for a fight," 625 stated.

"Yeah. I mean, you're almost as big as your dumb partner," Mayhem retorted.

"Hey! No one insults ole'fish lips, but me," 625 comments.

"Please, your insults are worse than your sandwiches," Mayhem counters.

"What did you say?" 625 questions.

"Actually, no. Your sandwich making skills are deplorable. I say your abilities are mediocre at best," Mayhem states.

"That's it!" 625 screams as he charges at Mayhem.

Mayhem simply waves his hand and 625 is sent flying through the store and is out cold.

Mayhem walks up to the body and softly speaks, "Oops. I think I used a little too much."

Mayhem runs away from the body and goes back to Lilo's place for some reinforcements.

_Lilo's house..._

Lilo, Stitch and Mayhem all arrive at the house at the same time. Mayhem looks over to Stitch and sees he has a KO'd experiment.

"So, you got another one?" Mayhem requests.

Both nod and the he adds, "Good. We've another one on the run."

Lilo speaks, "Okay. So let's do this then. You, Stitch and Onyx and/or Crimson and I will look around the island for it."

She asks Mayhem, "So what did it look like?"

"Um... Well... I – uh," Mayhem began, but stops.

"Oh. So...you don't know what it was then, do you?" Lilo quips.

"Hey! I know that it is an electric-type experiment because he destroyed the store," Mayhem defended himself. "Let's just go inside."

When they enter the building, they could feel the mood is greatly different than before. Ty was quiet as were the rest of the kids with Angel, Sapphire, and Crimson. Stitch went to Jumba's ship to put the experiment in the pod while the other two went inside to figure out what happened here.

Mayhem goes over to Angel and asks, "Angel...What's going on? Why does everyone seem so...unhappy?"

"Onyx. He...He got mad at Ty and scared him," Angel answers.

"What?" both Mayhem and Lilo said in unison.

"Ih, he just started screaming at him and then locked himself upstairs," Crimson said a little mad.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to him," Mayhem said as he goes up to their room. Mayhem then sees Onyx leaned against the door frame. Mayhem states to the black-furred experiment as he notes the lost expression on Onyx's face. His eyes follow Onyx walking to and passing him. "Not vocal now either?

"Can you just leave me alone?" Onyx coarsely asks with his sprained vocal chords. He turns the door, glad that it is unlocked and steps a foot in.

"Can you just talk for a second? You need to get whatever this is off your chest. It's not like you talked at all this morning," Mayhem sarcastically remarks, throwing his hands in the air. He doesn't turn around, keeping his head facing to the room. The door slams behind him and he sighs that Onyx is avoiding him. "Onyx. Onyx, listen to me I know you can hear me." Mayhem says, rolling his eyes. As he predicted, Onyx is leaning against the opposite side of the, now, locked door, collapsed on the floor. Mayhem knows he can just open the door and force Onyx to talk but he doesn't want to feel the wrath of the family for breaking the house. So he left Onyx as he was and slept back on the couch.


	14. We Can Work It Out

Ch. 14 We Can Work It Out

_Morning..._

Onyx wakes up all sore and tense. He groans as the sun rays penetrate his eyes.

_'Why can't this go away? Why can't this all go away? I just want everything the way it was. But how?'_

Onyx goes to the bathroom and looks at the mirror closely, _'How did it all go wrong so fast? I would say I've no one to blame but myself, the problem is with that assumption; is that I don't even know myself. It's getting harder and harder to remember myself. Thanks to this situation I'm in, everyone; except Mayhem, believes I'm just another experiment created by Jumba. But, with this holophone I know that isn't true. It is the only reminder of my former life. However, that doesn't stop when I look into the mirror and see me; the old me, the human me. It is ironic this dilemma. Before I was denying my experiment side and now I'm denying my human side. What was I thinking? Before that night, I actually had a normal life. I-I don't know anymore.'_

He punches the mirror, _'Damn it all to hell!'_

He looks back at the mirror as he recoils his arm, "Perfect."

_'Just perfect.'_

Onyx leaves the bathroom, quietly.

_Few hours later..._

"LILO!" A shriek thunders around the house, waking everyone up abruptly.

There were many thuds heard around the house as the residents fallen out of their beds and all were groaning.

"LILO!" Nani screams louder as she walks into Lilo's room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BATHROOM MIRROR!?" she yells.

"What are you talking about Nani?" Lilo groans as she rubs her eyes.

"Why is the mirror in the bathroom broken?!" she shouts.

"I don't know? You're screaming woke me up," Lilo stated sleepily.

"Onyx. Onyx! Where are you?" A voice screams and both turn to see Mayhem coming into the room.

"Have any of you seen Onyx? I can't find him anywhere," Mayhem said.

"Oh really? Onyx's disappearance just happened right when the mirror is broken, coincidence? I don't think so?" Nani stated.

"Yeah...He has been acting up these past few weeks anyway. Do you think something happen to him?" Lilo asks.

"Or do you even think it is someone else," A voice offers an opinion as the group turn to see Pleakley there.

"Gaba?" Stitch voices.

"I mean, it makes sense. It could've been someone else disguised as Onyx," Pleakley explains clearly.

"Come on. Don't think that. It could be something else," Mayhem stated.

"True," Lilo said. "So now what do we do?"

"Well. I'm going to find that experiment that I saw last night," Mayhem explains.

"You mean might've seen," Lilo points out.

"Listen, I know what I saw and only an experiment could do that. So if you don't mind," Mayhem speaks as he walks away.

"Just everyone waking on wrong side of bread," Jumba said while rubbing his eyes.

"We can't keep doing this. I'm sorry, but we've to something about Onyx and Mayhem. I can't keep fixing the house with the little money I have. Either we do something about them or…" Nani trails off.

"Or what?" Lilo said.

"Or they've to find some other place to be," Nani said.

"No! You can't do that. They're ohana Nani. You can't get rid of them, you can't," Lilo pleaded.

"Well….Either we somehow get more money coming in or it might have to be that option," Nani said as she puts her hands on her hips.

All was quiet as Nani sighs, "Sorry"

She adds as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "Let's just try to be careful and no one goes into the bathroom until I clean up the shards."

All was quiet as Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley left the room. Mayhem turns off his chameleon ability and sighs, "Onyx."

He quietly leaves the house and starts to look for the experiment he saw last night.

_Afternoon…_

Lilo and Stitch were walking around, trying to feel better.

That is when Stitch said something to Lilo, "Lilo…Stitch has something to tell youga."

"What is it Stitch?" Lilo said as they stopped.

Stitch looks around and then pulls Lilo behind some of the trees and bushes.

Lilo was perplexed by this and as soon as they stop, Stitch releases her hand and sighs.

"Meega naga nota where start?" Stitch said.

"Well, the beginning would be a good place," Lilo said a little confused.

"Okie-taka," Stitch began, "Well…remember when Onyx was helping Ty?"

Lilo nods as Stitch continues, "Well…Meega and Crimson were listening to Ty and Onyx talking."

"Listen? You mean eavesdropping?" Lilo pointed out.

"Naga point. Anyway, Onyx asks Ty to naga tell ohana about his problem. That isa big secret," Stitch explains.

"Secret? Why would Onyx want to keep a secret from us?" Lilo asks.

"What could it be that he doesn't want any of us to figure out?" she adds.

"Meega naga nota," Stitch said, "But isa misa big. We find out together."

"No Stitch. You shouldn't try to figure out someone's secret. It's a secret for a reason," Lilo protests.

"But gaba if isa something huge! We need tell ohana," Stitch stated.

"No, Stitch. We can't tell someone else's secret or secrets, it might hurt them or others," Lilo said.

"But are youga curious gaba isa secret?" Stitch said. "Even a bit curious?"

"Yes. Yes I'm very curious about the secret, but that doesn't mean I'm going to poke my nose in someone else's business," Lilo said.

The two walk back and were walking again, but the thought of Onyx's secret was always coming to mind.

"Wait!" Lilo stops and Stitch looks at her, "Do you think it also has something to do with Mayhem?"

"Gaba?" Stitch asks.

"Well…It just seems like whenever they want to talk to each other, they're either gone together or they meet up and talk. It is always the two of them. They always seem to be talking to each other more and more," Lilo pointed out.

"So gaba youga saying isa Mayhem nota Onyx's secret?" Stitch asks.

"Or, they both know or it is between them. Making it _their_ secret," Lilo explains. "Seriously…sometimes I think they know more than they let on."

"Youga nota," Stitch said, "We should get Fibber. He sort this out."

"Yeah, but another time; right now all I want is to be happy," Lilo said.

The two were saw people rock climbing and smile to each other as they went over to the rock wall. Lilo was strapped in while Stitch was already on the wall. The two climb as high as they wanted and could see how nice today was. Lilo and Stitch hear honking and look down to see a person having no control in his car and hitting the rock wall.

It shook and some of the kids were screaming, as some were falling but were held by their life lines. The shaking of the rock wall also dropped two blue experiment pods off the top and into a garden when the sprinklers were on and the two blue pods; 632 and 625. The green glow grew and appeared were two experiments. One looks like Angel but red and white and the other looks like a golden, chubbier version of Stitch with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip and a very dark gold that run down his back.

As soon as the two experiments look at each other, 625 couldn't help but blush at the beautiful creature that was standing before him. The other experiment chuckles as she grabs his paw and pulls him as they run off somewhere.

_Back to Mayhem..._

Mayhem was walking around the island until he finds Onyx sitting on a log, with a lost expression on his face.

"Onyx? What has gotten in you?" Mayhem asks.

Onyx turns and the lost expression turns into a kind of 'fuck you' look and he spats, "Just leave. I don't want to talk."

"Onyx, what is really going on with you?" Mayhem questions.

"Since you know me so well, you should've figured out by now what the hell is bothering me. I guess you don't really know me as well as you thought you did," Onyx stated hatefully.

"You know what. Fine, don't tell me. But, at least help me find the experiment I saw last night," Mayhem said.

"You mean you think you saw," Onyx shot back.

"I know what I saw and only an experiment could do damage like that," Mayhem defends himself.

He adds, "You need something to take your mind off whatever is bothering you."

Onyx sighs, "Fine."

He stands up and the two begin a search for the experiment.

_At the moment..._

625 was walking around with shopping bags for himself and Gantu, since last night Mayhem made him so mad he needed comfort food.

"Why that no good... How dare he say my skills are bad," 625 mutters to himself.

Since his mind was so busy with other things, he didn't even notice someone was walking up to him. Until both collided and fell to the ground.

"Ow," both groan.

When he risen up from the ground, he look to the person who he collided and was shocked to see who he was looking at.

"I-it can't be?!" 625 exclaims.

"This is not possible!" the other adds.

"How can there be two of me!" both 625 exclaims.

"Oh boojiboo," a voice calls out to them and both turn to see the other experiment there.

"Hey there sugar," the other 625 said as he winks over her and she runs over to him.

The other 625 had his mouth hung open as he sees the two of them.

The other 625 with the female experiment helping him up asks, "Hey...is that materials to make a sandwich?"

"Yeah," said 625.

"Cool. I'm starving," the other said, "so is my girl."

She giggles and then waves to the other 625.

625 returns the action as he thought, _'Gantu is going to love this.'_

625 said, "Follow me then."

The other two experiments nodded excitedly as the three of them walk to Gantu's ships.

_Back to Mayhem and Onyx..._

They were walking and they didn't speak for some time. Onyx was getting annoyed and bored from this, he sighs.

Mayhem senses this and asks, "I know. But, I smell an experiment here."

Onyx stated rudely, "You should get your nose check along with your brain. I don't see, hear or smell anything like an experiment."

Mayhem quips, "Is it because of your emotional distress is making your other senses dull?"

"Grr," Onyx growls and then stops. Mayhem turns and questions, "Did you just growl at me?"

"Yeah so what of it!" Onyx barks at him.

"Who do you think you're dealing here little boy! I'm just trying to stick to the plan. The one we agreed on and it seems like I'm the only one actually doing anything right," Mayhem stated.

"Oh, so now you think I'm doing something wrong then?" Onyx shouts at him.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. Anyway, we don't have time to quarrel about this," Mayhem adds.

Mayhem turns around and begins to walk again with Onyx following close behind him.

Onyx mimics him, "We don't have time to quarrel about this. Blah."

Mayhem shouts as he remains walking forward, "I heard that!"

"Mayhem...Lets face the fact that you didn't see an experiment and that the whole store scene was just a crazy coincidence," Onyx said.

"No! I know what I saw and what I smelled that night. It was an experiment and I'll show you even if it kills me," Mayhem said.

"Then that'll be forever. Look can we just go home," Onyx complained.

"No. We can't. Besides, you need something to help you get out of your funk and since you won't tell me what it is; we'll just spend some quiet time together," Mayhem explains.

"Why not read my mind then," Onyx mutters.

"Don't think I haven't thought of that option," Mayhem shot back.

"What!" Onyx exclaims, "That's invading my privacy! You can't do that!"

"Note how I said thought of, never did I mention I was planning on doing it," Mayhem said.

"You know sometimes I think God likes to play with me. That's just my luck, huh?" Onyx adds.

"Okay, stop it. It's not like you're cursed or something," Mayhem stated.

"Oh really. We don't know that for sure. I might be cursed and I don't even know it," Onyx said.

"Onyx, stop it," Mayhem speaks, "you shouldn't think like that."

"Don't get me wrong. I believe that everything happens for a reason and all, but sometimes I wish that it didn't had to be so drastic, like this," Onyx stated.

"We can go at this whole religion thing or we can find the experiment," Mayhem offers.

"Fine," Onyx sighs.

Onyx walks pass him and adds, "Then let's continue searching for it."

Onyx turns on his holophone and looks at it sadly, he sighs.

"Onyx," Mayhem mutters sadly. His ear twitches and then he smell the same scent as before from last night, "Onyx! Look out!"

But before Onyx could react, a green mouse-like experiment with a long tail adds three tiny tentacles attach itself to him. He struggles to get out but the pest won't get off of him. The experiment inserts his tentacles into the jack of the holophone and then it turns on. Onyx tries to pull the experiment off, but it wouldn't release the holophone.

Mayhem psychically picks both Onyx and the experiment and then slam them onto the ground. "Oof," Onyx groans, "Ow! Mayhem!"

Mayhem shrugs, "Thought it would stop the experiment from attacking."

Onyx shakes his head and tries to pull his arm out, "Let go! Don't touch it!"

The harder he pulled, the more resistance was met. "Mayhem! Which experiment does this remind you of!?" Onyx hollers.

"What?!" Mayhem shouts back.

"Think, which experiment does this remind you of. Look over the clues and the conclusion should come out!" Onyx states loudly.

Mayhem thought quickly, _'Okay...Let me think. Experiment shaped like a green mouse. Okay with appendages. Now, think back to the electronics...the speakers blew out, the TVs exploded and the cellphones...The people with cellphones had all everything erased. That's it!'_

"Onyx! I know which experiment it is! It's, experiment 224, Tweak! Designed to reset dials to "maximum chaos." Get him off you!" Mayhem shouts.

"Don't you think I'm trying to!" Onyx hollers.

He rams the experiment into a tree repeatedly, until the experiment slides off his arm.

Onyx looks at the experiment and then immediately turns his attention to his holophone. He turns it on and ganders at it quickly. The expression of desperation grew more noticeable the longer he searched through the holophone. He mutters, "No, no, no, no."

Mayhem asks, "Onyx?"

"No...No way. I- ….My holophone," Onyx mumbles.

"What? What's the matter?" Mayhem asks Onyx.

Onyx lets his arms slowly fall to his side as he looks down as he whispers, "It's gone. Everything I had on it, all gone."

"Onyx," Mayhem softly speaks.

"You...This is all your fault," Onyx accuses loudly as he balls his fists.

"What? How is this my fault?" Mayhem asks him.

"Because...You didn't study the experiment's power and now I lost all the things on my holophone," Onyx finishes.

"It's a heap of junk, that's all. A fancy junk cellphone," Mayhem said.

"Shut up," Onyx speaks.

"I mean...what is so special about it anyway. All it is is garbage," Mayhem continues.

"Mayhem, shut up," Onyx threatens.

"There is no value to that decide you keep on you," Mayhem states.

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" Onyx shouts as he charges at Mayhem.

Mayhem makes a force-field and Onyx crashes into it. Mayhem releases the force-field and asks, "What is wrong with you!?"

Mayhem rolls his eyes and goes over to pick up the experiment "Come on."

Both were quiet as they walk back to Lilo's house.

_Gantu's Ship..._

"Hey G! You're never going to believe what happened to me!" 625 shouted.

"What?! Can't you see I'm trying to fix the stupid machine. Dumb machine, here I thought it was working and then suddenly, nothing," He mutters the last part.

"Gantu come over here! I've got experiments!" 625 said.

"What! OW!" Gantu said as there was a loud crash heard around the place and then the sounds of footsteps being heard.

He rushes out to the door and could see the Angel experiment. He smiles, "Nice going 625-"

He stops as he sees two of them and then his jaw drops.

"You know...you should be careful with that. Your face might freeze like that," the other 625 said.

"I think it would be an improvement," said 625.

Both turn back to Gantu and then Gantu's 625 said, "Do you think his brain has stopped working?"

"Only one way to know," answered the other 625.

Both go over to him and shout at him, "HEY!"

When they got no response. Both of them wave their paws in front of his face and still nothing. Both go down and then gave Gantu a light push, he fell on the floor hard.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurts," Gantu's partner said.

"Yep. ...Now, let's make us some sandwiches," the other 625 said, "Agreed?"

"Agree," Gantu's 625 said.

The three of them walk away from Gantu as they make sandwiches.

_Few minutes later..._

Gantu wakes up as he groans, "Ooh. My head."

He adds as he sits up, "...I've the worst dream. I thought I saw two 625s. Thank god it was a dream."

He stands up and walks off as he chuckles, "Two 625s. That'll be the day."

When he goes into one of the rooms, he sees the three of them eating sandwiches. His face lost its coloring as he stood there paralyzed by what he sees.

"Hey look it's blubber butt," Gantu's 625 said.

"Blitnzak," Gantu mutters.

He screams, "How can there be three of you!?"

The three experiments chuckle and Gantu was confused by this, until one of the 625s transforms into an Angel-like experiment. He just stared at the experiment with bulging eyes.

"Yeah...I decide to call her Morphite. She can morph herself or others into different people perfectly," 625 said, "Oh and this is my new friend. Me."

The other 625 waved and Gantu mutters, "I'm not getting pain enough for all of this."

"Wait...I think we can use Morphite to our advantage," Gantu said as he was thinking.

"I've got an excellent idea," he exclaims as he snaps his fingers. He goes over to the three and mumbles the plan to them.

_Back to Lilo's house…_

Mayhem and Onyx walk inside and see Lilo sitting on the couch, upside down with stitch next to her.

Mayhem carries the experiment to the ship and Onyx heads to Lilo and Stitch.

"What's up guys?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing special; except we rock climbed for a short time but then had to stop," Lilo said.

"Why?" Onyx questions them.

"This guy's car went crazy. He said he stopped in front of a weird looking mouse as it went under his car," Lilo answers.

"Oh…so that guy must've met Tweak already," Onyx said.

"Tweak," Lilo asks.

"Yeah…the new experiment Mayhem put away with the other experiment," he finishes.

He goes to the kitchen and turns around to find Mayhem there. "Jesus Christ!" Onyx mutters to himself as he fell back against the refrigerator door. He looks back to Mayhem and speaks, "Don't do that."

"Gaba," Mayhem asks, "Why not?"

"Because…just don't," Onyx said after failing to find a reason, "also why did you say gaba. I thought you hated saying those words because it made you feel inferior?"

"Well…Meega did it so you wouldn't feel so stupid," Mayhem counters.

Onyx sighs, "Going to ignore that."

Onyx looks down at his apple and takes a bite out of it as Mayhem stands there. "What do you want?" Onyx asks a little annoyed.

"Well…I thought I saw another experiment and was wondering if you'd like to help me," Mayhem said.

"Will it make you stop looking at me?" Onyx retorts and Mayhem nods. "Okay, fine. I'll help you find another experiment, but after this…I want to be alone. Got it?"

Mayhem nods again. When Onyx is done eating his apple, both Mayhem and Onyx leave through the back door.

_A few minutes of searching…_

"Mayhem…I don't smell anything," Onyx said.

"That doesn't mean it isn't around here. Let's keep looking," Mayhem retorts.

"Mayhem…I really don't think there is an experiment out here," Onyx voices his idea.

"Yeah…But who was right the last time?" Mayhem asks.

"You were," Onyx said.

"Exactly, so why not we spilt into two groups; you go right and I'll go left. We'll cover more ground like that," Mayhem order.

"Aye, aye captain bossy pants," Onyx murmurs to himself as he is done what he is told.

Mayhem goes to the left and then softly speaks, "Okay…where is it."

Mayhem sniffs the air and then the ground as he follows a scent. He digs up the sand and there before him was a pod labeled 211. He picked up the pod and then threw it to where the closest body of water was. Once the water reactive to it, the green glow was shown and the experiment was exposed.

Mayhem hollers, "Onyx! The experiment!"

Onyx asks loudly, "What? Where?"

Mayhem runs up to him and points out the direction, "Go, we need to get him! Come on!"

Onyx looks back to Mayhem and said, "You take a rest. Let me do it. You look tired."

"Thanks," Mayhem sighs as Onyx runs off to the capture the experiment. Mayhem stands up straight and morphs into Morphite as she smiles. "This isa too easy."

"Mayhem, come over here. You'll never believe what this experiment can do!" Onyx cries out.

"Coming!" Morphite changes her voice to Mayhem's and then changes her body back to Mayhem. Mayhem runs after them and sees monkey everywhere.

"What…What happened here?" Mayhem asks. "What's with all the monkeys?"

"That's the thing. They aren't really monkeys, until now I mean.…Before, they were just garbage and stuff," Onyx states with a smile.

He adds, "We've to be careful not to be touched or we'll turn into monkeys. Maybe you can use your psychic powers to apprehend the experiment."

"So you want me to do all the work while you just stand around and do nothing," Mayhem said.

Onyx sighs, "Fine. I'll do it. Hopefully this will get you off my case."

They run through as they follow the path of monkeys to where the experiment was. It was a brown monkey-like experiment. They see the monkey grabbing a bicycle and it transform into a monkey.

Mayhem asks Onyx, "What's the plan?"

"Well…" Onyx pause, "I'm going to wing it."

"Wing it? What do you mean by-," but before Mayhem could finish Onyx was already going to the experiment.

"Rrar!" Onyx growls as he charges at the experiment.

Mayhem stood back as he looked around the place. He hoped there was something there he could use. Then an idea sprung to life. While Onyx was fighting the experiment, Mayhem was going to get the one thing monkeys can't resist. Bananas. He took them from the empty Fruit Market and whistles at the experiment.

Both Onyx and the experiment look and see bananas, the experiment was going crazy and then Onyx charges him in the gut as the experiment was sent into the air. It falls back down and was out for the count. Onyx waves to Mayhem, "Thanks for the distraction."

Mayhem comments, "Don't mention it. Really."

Onyx picks up the experiment carefully and asks, "I wonder how you unchanged the process?"

Mayhem suggests, "Maybe something in the lab can help us change these things back to before they were monkeys."

Onyx nods and both walk back home.

_Lilo's House…_

Mayhem comes into the living room and sits down beside Lilo and Stitch as they watch a show.

Mayhem asks Lilo a question, "Lilo…do you believe in curses and all that stuff?"

Lilo nods, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Mayhem began, "it's kinda hard to say, but I talked to Onyx and he thinks he's, uh…Um…You know cursed."

"Whatever gave him that assumption?" Lilo asks.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Mayhem stated.

_Back to Onyx…_

"I mean…it makes sense. Just when something good comes into my life, something bad happens and snatches it away from me," Onyx said.

"You know you're not cursed, right?" Mayhem said as Onyx nods, "I just don't understand why things are the way they are. You know what I mean, right?

Mayhem comments, "Well, there's gotta be a reason."

Onyx just looks down and Mayhem exclaims, "Onyx, stop it, stop thinking like this. It's not like you to be like this."

"It's just…" Onyx started, "Bad luck has always been my companion, my company. And I'm tired of trying to do good things if bad things happen to me."

"Come on. Everything can't be as bad as you say it is?" Mayhem speaks. "Let's look at it like this; we don't even know what's going on here."

"No. We certainly don't," Onyx said sadly.

"Onyx, I'm being serious about this. There's has to be something," Mayhem said nicely.

"Like what?" Onyx asks confused.

"I don't know. Okay, well, then, there's probably another reason. I don't know, but what I do know is it's not your fault," Mayhem finishes.

Onyx laughs and Mayhem looks at him perplex, "What's so funny?"

"Never thought you would be this nice to me, that's all," Onyx answers.

They go to the front of the ship and then Mayhem stops Onyx. "Onyx, you can wait inside. I think I can handle things myself."

"You sure?" Onyx asks.

"Yep," Mayhem said.

"Well…Just be careful with Jangle there. I don't want to see you as a monkey," Onyx laughs and 'Mayhem' joins.

Onyx said, "Actually, let me take the experiment while you look for something to help change those things and/or people back to how they used to be."

"Okay," Mayhem agreed.

Onyx took the experiment and both went into the ship, Onyx went to where the other experiment were while Mayhem stood there. Then he camouflages himself to match the ship's interior as he followed Onyx. Once he got there, he sees the Onyx finish doing something and a door opens. He tries to get it before the doors shut, but the defense system activates and soon the ship goes into lock down mode. Morphite changes back as she is pushed back by the defense system. She growls, "Meega so close too."

She runs out of the ship and camouflages herself as others from the house rushed in. Jumba deactivates the system and goes inside. He asks, "What is going on in here?"

"You ask me? One moment I was about to put away the experiment, next thing I knew everything was in lock down mode," stated Onyx.

Onyx walks back outside and asks Jumba, "Jumba how long does 211's transformation process last?"

"Ah, 211. He, ha ha. That was very amazing surprise for ex-wife's mother, being turn into a monkey on her birthday," Jumba responds.

He adds, "Jumba will grab anti-monkey ray and shoot compound into air so it can disperse and help change everything and everyone that was touched by experiment 211."

He walks away and Onyx looks at Lilo, Stitch and Mayhem as he shrugs, "What?"

Lilo said, "Onyx…You're not cursed. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Now. Though I should've listen to you Mayhem a few minutes ago," Onyx said.

"Um…Sorry, Onyx what was that?" He asks.

"What?" Onyx asks.

"What do you mean?" Mayhem questions him.

"You know, the talk we had when we caught 211. The one I named Jangle," Onyx said.

Mayhem looks bewildered as Onyx begins to put the pieces together.

"Wait, was that not you?" Onyx asks.

"Well, if it wasn't than it must've been a cousin. Jumba did make Morpholomew. He can change shape, but this cousin can also change the voice," Lilo said.

Onyx asks as he walks over to Mayhem and closely examines him, "Okay, well, how do I know this is you now? How do I know you're not that experiment right now?"

Mayhem pulls back his arm and pushes Onyx's paws away from him, "Because I'm not."

Onyx challenges Mayhem, "Prove it."

Mayhem looks around the group and speaks, "Sidebar."

Mayhem takes Onyx to a place out of eye shot and then puts a force-field around themselves so no one could hear them.

"December, blue, water. Can an experiment from this time-line tell you all about that?" Mayhem said as he lowers the force-field.

"I think I'm losing my mind," Onyx states as he and Mayhem walk back to the group.

But Onyx keeps on walking. "Where are you going?" Mayhem asks.

"To find something to help me calm down before I really do lose my mind," Onyx said.

Mayhem looks to Lilo and she nods, Mayhem copies the action and goes after him. "Onyx!"

_Few minutes later..._

**Onyx's P.O.V**

"So you aren't going to tell me what happened?" Mayhem repeated for the hundredth time. _'I couldn't tell him. I know what he would've said and that would just make me feel worse. I don't even remember the last time I felt so many emotions happening at once. Our time here, has blur through my mind. I remembered how I was. I used to be a quiet, shy teenage boy who got mostly A's. I never done anything my parents wouldn't be proud of. I haven't done anything really reckless, except that night. The night when I ran from home after fighting with my dad. When I said "Listen one day I'm going to leave and never come back!" Mayhem would never understand that and that's why I haven't spoken to him.'_

"Why are you ignoring me? I didn't do anything!" Mayhem cried, as he grabs my paw. But I still wasn't going to speak to him. I had a right to ignore him. Every right. But the look in his eyes, almost made me cave. He looked lost. As if he was working on a puzzle that didn't have all the pieces. He didn't understand what was going on. Or what happened to me.

I sighed pull my arms away from him. Hoping he'll just leave me alone. I didn't want to feel anymore guilty than I do right now. I shouldn't feel guilty. I was the victim in this whole disaster. I didn't want to this, but looked what happen. Classic Marcus gets the worst of things. So add all of this together and try to put the blame on me. Trust me. It won't come up as my fault.

"Onyx, we've been walking around the island for quite sometime now. Are you ever going to tell me what is on your mind?" Mayhem asks.

"Yeah, perfect. Everything is perfect," I sarcastically remark.

_'Just perfect. Tell me how did it come to this. Why this?'_

"Onyx...you can't keep doing this to yourself when you feel whatever it is you feel," Mayhem said.

"That's why I can't tell you. You don't feel. You don't know how to use your heart. You only use your fuckin' brain. Unlike you, I can't turn off my heart. I'm sorry I've feelings. I'm sorry I feel emotions like sadness, hate, love, happiness. But, aren't you forgetting what I was before all of this," I said as a tear drop falls off my face.

"Ooh. So this is what's about," Mayhem said softly as it finally hits him.

"December, your birthday along with Christmas Eve, Christmas, New Year's Eve and New Year's Day; you spend it with your family and friends," Mayhem said.

"But not this year. I-I can't do it. B-because I-I'm here in this world. I can't believe we're in February. Six more months till our anniversary of being trapped here," I state as more tears fall.

I add angrily, "And you...You. You!"

I stop myself as I pace back and forth.

"Onyx, what's wrong?" Mayhem asks sternly. "Are you okay?"

"I hate this. I'm sorry for not being myself at all lately, but can you blame me? It's getting harder to know which me to be. I mean, a couple of days ago Sapphire said I looked butifa, Onyx. No Marky, no Marcus, no boojiboo. Nothing. I was quiet and she asked what's the matter in her tongue and that's when I realize something as I look into the mirror and saw the old me. I mutter to myself I can't do this anymore. I can't do this. She said 'Okie-taka. Okie-taka. Was isa something meega said?' I told her as gently as I could, 'No. Absolutely not. It's not you. I'm sorry.' Then I left," I told Mayhem.

"That's why the mirror was broken in the bathroom," Mayhem said.

"Yeah. How am I supposed to be with them when it isn't the right me. This isn't the right me at all," I add.

"This is working so far. Just as long as we don't blow our cover," Mayhem retorts.

"No. I think you're wrong," I state.

"What?" he asks.

"Basically, I don't think this is working anymore. Actually, let me rephrase that. I don't think it actually worked at all to begin with. You don't understand, okay. I'm sick and tired of being someone else. I miss me. The old me, the human teenaged boy me. I'm miss my old boring life. I miss my family. I wish I had never said that to my dad. I never meant it. I want my old identity back! I don't want to be doing this anymore," I confess.

"You can't change what has already happen," Mayhem stated.

"Sometimes I wonder if it is better to say the truth and let it out in the air, anyway," I voice my thought.

"Yeah, being sent to the asteroid prison in a strait-jacket. Great idea. You don't think they'll think we're crazy if we were to expose ourselves," Mayhem said.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. You never listen to your heart. You never give it a chance," I told me.

"It's been a long time since I seen them, I didn't give them a text, a call, never came back from visiting Sapphire like I said I would. Never sent them a letter or an email, not even a facebook message. I wonder if they miss me," I ask as I look down to the ground feeling more guilty than before.

Mayhem saw Onyx shake as he brings his paw to his eyes as he wipes the tears away, "I-I miss them. I-I miss them so much. I-I want to go back to that night and take back what I said."

"You mean after all the things they did to you, you want to be back to that?" Mayhem asks.

"At least when I was a boring human I didn't have to constantly look over my shoulder for some crazy person after me! I didn't need to be fighting and hurting people and...and love ones. I was safe and sound in my quiet town! But now I've to worry about an evil hamster trying to take over my world, my clone who just wants to use me to help his sorry ass and now I've a robot bounty hunter after me along with the Grand Councilwoman! So yes I would love to have my old life back! Also, I didn't have to worry about dying! I'm sick of this! I mean, I feel like my head is fighting against me; trying to hide and erase some of my memories! I know I sound crazy, but that is why I can't do this. I can't," I said.

"No. You promised me you wouldn't do that. That we would keep our identities a secret," Mayhem counters.

Mayhem speaks, "I warn you. I warn you not to make bonds. I told you, pleaded with you. With this life, you can't make attachments. Now look at you, you want to give everything up!"

"Maybe they can help us?" I suggest.

"With what? Jumba didn't make the device yet and he doesn't have the plans set," Mayhem said.

"Listen to me. I lost my temper with Ty and I...I became like my dad," I confess sadly.

"What?" Mayhem asks shocked.

"Yeah, that's why he was crying with Crimson and Sapphire and the rest of them. I scared him pretty bad. I-I didn't mean to. I was just so angry at the situation and his nosing around was the last straw and I couldn't hold my temper anymore," I add, "I...I almost did what my dad did to me to Ty. I'm exactly like my dad."

"Onyx...you should get some sleep to help you," Mayhem suggests.

"Help me?! How will sleeping help? I'm still going to be here with you, away from family and the only thing that I had as a memento is gone! I no longer can use it!" I holler at him.

"That's exactly why you need some sleep, because you are not thinking clearly," he stated.

"I would love to sleep, but I want to know about my family and friends. I was going to test my holophone until today that is," I glare at him.

"You're blaming me for what that experiment did!" He exclaims.

"Yes. Yes, I am!" I shout angrily, "If you hadn't taken so long to get the experiment off me my holophone would be working just fine!"

"Okay... it's is getting late and I'm getting a headache. Let's go back to Lilo's place and sleep. Tomorrow we will work this out. We can work this out when we both aren't annoyed," Mayhem said, "Agreed?"

"Agree."

"Good."

"Perfect."

_'Fuckin' perfect.'_

We both go back to Lilo's home and I sleep on the couch. I just want everyone away from me. But the harder I push them away, they just come running back. No one can understand me here. No one.


	15. Half Way There

Ch. 15 Half Way There

_Morning..._

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning, I was so sore and tense from what had happened. God! Days like this I wish I was at home, on my bed while listening to music. Or read a good book. Do some homework here and there. Play some video games or working out. Hang out with friends, not breaking any rules that can put me into jail.

I sigh and I stretch as I feel back pain. I didn't know experiment's feel stress pains, I hope none of my fur is white. Actually, I hope I don't become bald. I walk into the kitchen and I saw Mayhem there, ignoring me. As usual. I just open the fridge door and ate whatever caught my eyes first, which was grapes.

I close the door and exit the house, I need a walk.

I go to the backyard and just lay down, watching the clouds roll slowly as they form shapes. I bring my holophone to my face and turn it on, being optimistic.

I look into my options, my pix, notes, and etc. Nothing, nothing was left. Like all my memories vanished into the wind. I put it back down and just continue looking at the sky as I sigh.

I mutter, "Man...I'm acting like such a brat, But...this is how I handle things. I push people away so I can think clearly."

_Rrrustle...Rrrustle...Rrrustle...Rrrustle..._

I sit up and I look around the bushes, I didn't see anything there. I stand up and walk to the other bushes, because I know I heard something.

_Rrrustle...Rrrustle...Rrrustle...Rrrustle..._

"That same sound," I mutter, "Where is it coming from?"

I walk to the direction I thought I heard the noise originally came from. But, I trip over something and all onto my face. I grumble, "Of course. That would happen."

I push myself up and mutter some more, "This isn't what I need."

I turn around and I had to rub my eyes carefully, to make sure I wasn't going insane.

It looked like a normal shadow; except this shadow was standing and has a similar humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any evident digits. With the exception of its eyes, this creature's body is completely black.

I mutter lowly in awe, "Shadow."

I could see it wasn't interested in me, so I slowly crawl into a bush as I pray that the Shadow wouldn't see me.

Once I was out of the bush, I ran to the house while calling out. "Mayhem! Mayhem!"

I turn around and saw it was chasing after me.

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Mayhem was walking around and then he hears, "Mayhem! Mayhem!"

_'Is that Onyx?'_

He turns around and sees Onyx crash into him.

"Ow," Mayhem groans.

"Ooh," Onyx moans.

They sit up and Onyx turns to Mayhem, he forgets his headache and starts to shake him.

"Mayhem! Mayhem, you're never going to believe what I saw!" he exclaims happily.

"Quit shaking me or you'll have my breakfast all over you," Mayhem growls as his head spins.

Onyx complies and releases him and then Mayhem looks at Onyx with a questioningly look, "What is it now?"

"A saw... Wait, for it... A Shadow!" Onyx smiles widely.

"A shadow?" Mayhem speaks.

"Yeah. I saw it when I was relaxing in the backyard," Onyx adds with a grin.

"Huh-uh, sure. And how was this shadow? Where is it?" Mayhem asks in an unconvincing tone.

"Mayhem, don't talk to me like I'm crazy. I was there. I know what happened. It was chasing me."

"I'm just making sure you got your facts straight," Mayhem retorts.

He comments, "I'm telling you, it was behind me."

He turns around and points as he states sadly, "It was not that far behind me."

Mayhem suggests slightly annoyed, "And you're sure you didn't just dream this up?"

Onyx replies as he turns back to Mayhem, "Yeah, I'm sure. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well, it's a point. Right?" Mayhem asks.

"It's one stupid question!" Onyx states madly.

"Fine. It's a valid question considering I didn't see anyone or thing behind you," Mayhem comments.

Onyx counters, "That doesn't mean it wasn't there."

"I think that's what it exactly means," Mayhem speaks as he stands up, "Get up."

Mayhem helps Onyx up and questions, "Okay, but isn't it possible that maybe you were just dreaming?"

"What? We're going back to that topic?" Onyx asks irked.

"You know, maybe it's your subconscious, because you have been feeling really guilty lately," Mayhem adds.

"I can tell the difference between a dream and reality. I know it wasn't a dream," Onyx retorts.

_Back to a ship hovering in space..._

Sato speaks evilly, "Perfect. Everything is going so well."

A voice asks behind him, "Then why did you conceal the creature?"

"I had to pull him out before Mayhem saw it. I can't allow those guys to figure us out too quickly," he stated.

"Besides, my test subject needs more time to be analyze by my computer," he adds.

"I just hope I can finally get this one's secrets out," he continues as he looks over the testing chamber, "I know he has something inside that's different from the rest. Just a matter of time before I can harness him for my own deeds."

He laughs as does the other figure joins in.

_Back to Onyx and Mayhem..._

"I'm telling you what I saw!" Onyx exclaims.

"Okay, let's go back to planet Earth not woo-woo-land," Mayhem said as twirling his finger near his head in a circle.

"Forget it," Onyx said, "I'll figure this out by myself. I should've known you wouldn't believe me, I just hoped I was wrong. But, I was right all along."

"I see what's going on here," Mayhem said as he squint his eyes.

"What? What do you mean, "what's going on"? Nothing's going on. You know, except you not believing me. Also helping people so they don't get hurt with the Shadow," Onyx protests.

"No, you are feeling guilty about what happened with Ty and everyone, and you're avoiding them on some make-believe chase," Mayhem reasoned.

Onyx scoffs, "What? _Pft!_ That's plain ridiculous. I'm not trying to avoid any of them."

"Sure you aren't," Mayhem replies, not believing Onyx's statement.

"You got to believe me! It was a Heartless I saw," Onyx insisted.

"For all you know it could've been that experiment that morphed into me from yesterday," Mayhem counters.

"Well...Fine," Onyx said aggravated.

"Fine," Mayhem replies crossing his arms.

"Good," Onyx said as he gave his back to Mayhem.

"Good!" Mayhem comments, copying Onyx's actions.

"Great!" Onyx said looking over his shoulder.

"Great!" Mayhem announces over his shoulder.

Then both turn to each other and squinted their eyes crossed.

"See you back at the house!" Both exclaim as they went their separate ways.

_Onyx's walk..._

"Stupid Mayhem. I know what I saw and it was a Shadow," Onyx grumbles.

Onyx goes to Jumba's ship and sees if he can find a camera or something to help him get a picture to proof to Mayhem the truth.

"Ah ha!" he exclaims excitedly as pulls out a fancy looking camera. "Time to hunt."

_Mayhem's walk..._

"Oi, Onyx is coming more and more unbalanced. He is comprised. He might jeopardize the plan. I swear if he gets in the way of it...I will stop him. No matter the cause, I will do anything to get back home. Even if it means going back alone," Mayhem mutters to himself.

He stops and sighs, "I'll give him one more chance. One more chance and I swear if he does anything to expose us...I will have no choice but to immobilize him," Mayhem states sadly.

He sees Onyx looking around with, as he shakes the camera.

He heard, "Come on you stupid camera! Work with me!"

"Onyx!" Mayhem calls, making Onyx jumps a little. "Dude, don't sneak up behind other people!"

Mayhem asks ignoring Onyx's statement, "What's that around your neck?"

"This is Jumba's camera, but I can't seem to make it work. I don't get it. I read the directions and follow them," Onyx said as he hands the camera to Mayhem.

"It's obvious that you forgot to charge the thing," Mayhem states pointing to the low battery sign.

"Wow..." Onyx replies.

He takes it back and speaks, "Let me try tinkering with it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Mayhem comments, "you don't have patience with technology."

"Pfft. It's just a camera," Onyx retorts.

"Yeah. Jumba's camera! You don't know what it is capable of," Mayhem points out.

"But you admit it is a camera," Onyx replies with a smile.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make!" Mayhem exclaims.

"But it's a point," Onyx shrugs as he tinkers with the camera. "Done!"

"Bye, Mayhem. I'm going to search that Shadow and prove it to you one way of another that I saw it," Onyx said gleefully as he runs away.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well," Mayhem mutters as he goes after Onyx.

_Meanwhile..._

Lilo and Stitch were up and trying to find the one true place for Jangle (211), Eva (567) and Tweak (224).

Problem was...Where would a monkey maker; an electric eraser and a weather controller go?

She got an idea to call Corba Bubbles to see if he wanted more experiments to help around the world.

"Hello, Mr. Bubbles. I was wondering if you would like to adopt a weather controlling experiment and an electric-type designed to reset important valves and dials to "maximum chaos."?" Lilo speaks on the phone.

…..

"What...you would love that, really?" she states happily.

…..

"Um...Yeah, I do want to ask you something? Would you like to have a monkey maker experiment? You know to help with monkey and primates things. Jumba fixed it so it would help make different Earth type monkeys."

…..

"Yeah, to help increase the monkey population. You would! Thanks you're the best!"

Lilo turns to Stitch with a grin and said, "Time for some ice-cream. Let's go Stitch!"

"Ih! Meega love ice-cream!" Stitch nods as they two leave the house.

After Lilo and Stitch helped the cousins find their true place, they bump into Onyx and Mayhem.

Lilo asks, "Onyx...Why do you have that camera?"

"I wanted to make memories," Onyx lied.

"Oh. Took any?" Lilo questions him.

"No. I haven't found anything truly memorable," Onyx state.

The four of them walk and then they find 625 and stops, Onyx had to hold Mayhem back because he was growling.

"Aloha 625!" Stitch cheered happily.

"What?" he asks back. "Oh. Hey there Stitch, Lilo, and Onyx."

625 stops when he sees Mayhem and ignores him. "So...what are you doing here?" He asks, trying to avoid Mayhem's glare and growl.

"Doing our usual thing, you?" Lilo responds elatedly.

"Well...Let's just say I've found my twin," he answers with a little laugh.

Making the other three bewildered. "Gotta run. Bye," 625 states waving to them.

Lilo turns to Mayhem and requests, "Okay, what was that all about?"

"Sorry. Mayhem had a bad encounter with 625 before when trying to catch an experiment. He holds grudges. Though, he should choose better timing _not to act out_. But, it's Mayhem. Nothing you can really do about that, right," Onyx stated.

He awkwardly laughs and said, "Come on. We need to get going."

Onyx grab's Mayhem paw and run back to the house, making Lilo and Stitch follow them. Once at the house, Onyx felt something. He felt someone was watching them, and then he turns around quickly, all heard the rustling sound and Onyx chases after the sounds.

"Onyx! Onyx!" Mayhem calls out but runs after him with Lilo and Stitch behind him.

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

"Hell no. I know that was a Shadow that time. I'm positive," I state as I chase after the creature.

I stop and crouch after seeing something. I mutter, "Now."

I jump out and have the camera in my hand, ready to take the picture. But nothing was there. "Oh, no, not again. I might actually I'm losing my mind."

I turn around to walk, but then hit a body. I extend my paw and check the body, finding it was nearly spherical in shape. I also felt it had massive arms and hands, short legs, and huge feet. I pull back a little and saw it has and a tiny head and was blue-skinned and clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laces up the front of the body suit across the creature's big belly. I walk back further and saw it also has a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangle from each of them. Once I was further back, I saw it had black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants with a high silver collar that covers their lower face, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ends in a traditional Heartless curl and shadowed faces and yellow eyes.

"La-" Before I could say anything, the creature swung its arms back and forth. Sending me flying through the rainforest. I hit a palm tree and land onto the floor. I push myself up and saw it was charging at me by sliding on its stomach, uprooting trees along its path. I quickly got to my feet and run away from it.

"Mayhem!" I call out as I turn around, seeing the Large Body Heartless chasing me.

I turn around and holler, "Stitch! Lilo! Mayhem!"

I go through a bush and see Mayhem.

"Mayhem, it's right behind me! Get it! Get it!" I exclaim as I went behind him.

Mayhem looks around and sees nothing.

"Onyx, there's nothing there. Nothing," Mayhem states.

"Go into the bush. It might be stuck," I offer.

Mayhem rolls his eyes and goes into the bush, then pulls back out and sighs.

"Nothing. Nothing is there," Mayhem comments.

"It was there. Mayhem, I swear it was there. You've to believe this time," I beg him.

"Who?" Stitch asks.

Mayhem sees this and was about to stop what was going to happen, but was too late.

I answer him by mistake, "A Large Body. A type of Heartless that is what I saw."

"A what?!" Lilo exclaims after hearing this.

"Mayhem we gotta go. We need to find that heartless..." I trailed realizing Stitch and Lilo were still with us. I laughed awkwardly. "Eh... Um? Did I say heartless? What I meant to say was...Uhm.. A...Ooh," I stop after what I said.

I look to Mayhem and I can clearly see he wasn't happy with what just occurred. "Ha. Ha! It was nothing, right Onyx? Just a bad joke," Mayhem said with big eyes.

"Wha? Oh! Yeah...Yep, hahahaha! I got you so good. You actually thought there was such a thing as a Heartless. Ha! As if that can ever happen," I go over to Mayhem and whisper, "I think I played that off well."

Mayhem grumbles and I said, "Looks like Lilo and Stitch we're better than we thought. Oh well. There's always next time."

Lilo glares her eyes at me and shakes her head, "Something's up. What are you two not telling me?"

"We decided to see if we can trick you and I was right. Mayhem here lost the bet," I said with a big smile.

"So what happens to him?" Stitch asks, not convinced.

"He...uh...He...um...becomes...He...He becomes...fur-less!" I blurt out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"What!" the three of them said.

Mayhem quickly recovers, "Erm. I mean. Yeah. But, I'm sure we don't have to resort to that. Right guys?"

"A bet is a bet. Meaning you have to follow it all the way through," Lilo said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh...Thankfully it isn't too long," Mayhem said as he eyed me angrily.

"Speaking of which. How long does Mayhem have to be bald?" Stitch asks plainly.

"Two weeks," I state at the same time as Mayhem suggests, "Few days." We look to each other and then look back to Lilo and we laughed a little.

"Well, which is it two weeks or a couple of days?" Lilo asks as she raises her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Few days," I and Mayhem state simultaneously as we look to each other again, "Two weeks."

Lilo was eying us, knowing we were hiding something.

"We really didn't decide the time span of how long," I comment with a smile looking at her.

"Yeah, because we didn't think this through," Mayhem adds.

"Then how about a month and naga using powers or other things to help," Stitch suggests.

"What!" Mayhem burst out while glaring at Stitch.

"I think it's a good idea," I remark while looking at Mayhem.

"Excuse us," I said as I pull him away. "Force-field now!" I mutter to him.

He makes a force-field and he explodes, "Are you kidding me!? Of all the things you could've thought and you choice a bet! Then stating I've to be bald!? Why bald!? Look at me, I'm too good looking to be hairless!"

"I'm sorry! It was the first thing that I thought of! I didn't mean to suggest it!" I retort loudly.

"Great...Now I've to be fur-less and show everyone my bare body! I blame you for this! I can't wait for this to happen again. So you can be bald and not me!" he states with a wavering finger.

"Well...I'm not going to enjoy this either. You know how hard it is not to gag at that thought," I counter.

"Watch it!" he growls.

"But what really happened here?" he asks.

"I saw another Heartless. A Large Body and it attacked me. God! That sucker packs a punch," I explain as I rub my shoulder.

"First you see a Shadow and now a Large Body...Okay, now I'm curious. There is no way there could be two experiments with morphing abilities to that extent," Mayhem informs his idea.

"Okay...from this point on. We've to be on high alert about this because I don't like how things are going," he adds.

He lowers his force-field and both walk over to the others and both smile like nothing happen.

"Well...aren't we going to go back to the house?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go." She said; still keep her eye on us.


	16. All Over Again

Ch. 16 All Over Again

Onyx and Mayhem woke up really early in the morning and snuck out of the house quietly. They knew something was wrong with this picture. Heartless in Lilo and Stitch's world...not plausible.

"Maybe they have a speedster like Rush and that opened a wormhole for them to enter into this world. Maybe we can do that!" Onyx states happily about his idea.

"Good idea. But, we don't know which world we would end up if we were to do that. Remember, there are as many other worlds we could've fallen into. We're just lucky we got to this one," Mayhem said a little mad.

"Are you still pissed about yesterday?" Onyx asks him.

"What gave you that notion?" Mayhem adds sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry. In my defense, you know I'm bad when I'm under pressure. Okay, I'm sorry that soon you'll be fur-less, you feel better?" Onyx asks him annoyed.

"Let me think about. Um... ...NO!" Mayhem states loudly as he stops and looks at Onyx.

Onyx grabs his head and mumbles, "Ow."

"Oh, come on. I wasn't that loud," Mayhem comments.

"I know...I just felt a weird pain in my head," Onyx said a little hurt.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Onyx questions as they begin to walk again.

"The only lab on this stupid piece of dirt, Jumba's lab. I need to run some tests," Mayhem states serious.

"Ooh...I know that tone in your voice, the way you look and that means... You've an idea," Onyx announces with curiosity.

"Tell me. Please," he begs Mayhem.

"No... I need to do this. I just want you to be there," Mayhem said.

Onyx crosses his arms as he mutters, "That's not fun."

_Meanwhile..._

Lilo and Stitch were silently following them with Crimson along. "Okay...we have to get to the bottom of this. Right guys?" she asks the two experiments. "Ih," both agreed with a nod. Lilo accidentally kicks a blue pod labeled 568 into a puddle. The pod reacts and the green orb grows, a shadow figure emerges and runs the other direction.

_During that moment..._

Both 625s were eating with Morphite, all three of them were talking and laughing at each other.

One 625 said, "You know...We need something to tell us apart. Also a name for at least one of us."

The other retorts, "You know, if you want that. Just let Lilo and Stitch catch you. I'm sure she has a name for you and then she can find your one true place."

"But what about peanut brain? Won't he be mad?" the first 625 asks.

"Nah...It happens sooner or later that we lose an experiment," Gantu's 625 explains.

As they went back to eating, they hear a growl and all turn to see eyes looking at them. Then a dark yellow experiment with thick legs and tail, huge short arms with three fingers on each hand and a hammer-shaped head/face with three dark-tipped spines jumps out of the bushes and stuffs his face with the sandwich-based picnic.

Both 625 mutters in shock, "My sandwiches..."

The experiment sits on the blanket and falls back, asleep. All three experiments just look at the sleeping one. The 625s look to each other and rock-paper-scissored to see which would have the experiment on his back. After five rounds, Gantu's 625 had the experiment on his back while the other was holding hands with Morphite.

_Back to Mayhem and Onyx..._

They were inside the ship, Mayhem was tinkering away with spare parts Jumba wasn't using while Onyx was helping him with the parts.

Onyx smiles, "You know what...I can't believe we're working together on a project."

Mayhem retorts, "After months here, we don't really have a choice in a matter. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So...why am I in the device you created?" Onyx asks nervously as he looks around frantically.

"Because...I needed a test subject," Mayhem stated it like is was obvious.

"Oh..." Onyx said calmly. "What!" he exclaims as he struggles to free himself.

"Don't bother...I made it so strong, not even 10 Stitches can break those cuffs. Now hold still," Mayhem orders.

"But I never agreed to being the experiment!" Onyx retorts.

"Well...I NEVER AGREED TO BEING FUR-LESS!" Mayhem cries out loudly. "SO I GUESS WE BOTH LOSE!"

Mayhem walks away as he mans the machine. Onyx didn't know why, but he felt the urge to escape from the machine surrounding him. Mayhem turns to Onyx who had a shocked expression on his face. Mayhem follows the path and sees where Onyx was looking at, or better said who.

"Onyx? Mayhem?" Ty said with watery eyes.

Ty was looking between them confused as he cries, "Mayhem why youga huwting Onyx!"

Mayhem looks to Onyx for some help as Onyx rolls his eyes, _'And he calls me the idiot'_.

"Pick him up!" Onyx stated, sounding more like a command.

Mayhem awkwardly walks over to Ty and picks him up, trying to calm him down. Soon Mayhem tries to try small continuous jumps to calm Ty down as he mutters, "Come on Ty. Don't cry."

"Bring him here. I can calm him down," Mayhem looks over his shoulder at Onyx's expression.

Mayhem walks over to Onyx and turns Ty so he could face him.

"Ty...Shh. He isn't hurting me," he calmly speaks.

"Then why youga on table like that with cuffs!" Ty cries again.

Mayhem sighs annoyed. A crying Ty is too much work. This is why he doesn't like working with kid. They are too much of a hassle for him to handle.

Mayhem gets impatient, snapping at the boy. "Onyx is helping my with a project."

Ty cringes from Mayhem's harsh tone before crying again.

"Ty, you know me. Right?" Ty slightly calms down as Onyx speaks.

He sniffles at little before looking at Mayhem.

Mayhem sighs, happy his head stopped pounding.

"Why youga doing this?" Ty asks Mayhem.

"Because..." Mayhem stops himself short. He knew that this kid could easily rat them out if he were to tell the truth. He has to carefully say the next statement or else deal with either a crying Ty or the ohana seeing what he was doing.

"I was curious about...Dreams and since Onyx is such a big dreamer, I thought he would be the perfect test subject. You see?" Mayhem states confidently with a smile.

Ty turns to Onyx and he sees Onyx smile, but Ty started to releases more tears. Soon, he was crying again. "Youga isa hurting Onyx!" Ty screams, "Meega nota meega no like youga! Let meega go! Meega need tell ohana!"

Mayhem glares at Onyx and Onyx glares back at him.

Onyx tries to calm Ty, "No, he isn't Ty."

"Ih, he isa! Let meega go!" cries out as he tries to break Mayhem's hold.

"Mayhem, tell Ty you're not going to hurt me," Onyx snaps at Mayhem angrily.

Mayhem comments with a fake smile, "I'm not going to hurt Onyx."

"Youga lying!" Ty frowns.

Onyx looks to Mayhem and Mayhem already knew what he was thinking, "Don't give me that look I tried my best to worry about you."

Mayhem looks to the crying boy in his grasp and knew what _he_ would do, but...tried to do what Onyx would do.

He laughs nervously, "I'm not hurting Onyx. He is being a good lab assistant."

Onyx and Ty both could tell Mayhem's statement held no truth and that made Ty cry even more, "Meega need tell ohana!"

He grabs Mayhem's paw and bites it, "Ow!"

Mayhem releases Ty as he grabs his hurt paw and Ty uses his gravitational powers to float over Mayhem and to the exit.

Mayhem stills holding his paw, "That little brat bit me!"

"Because he can read you! It was so obvious that you were lying!" Onyx groans, slamming his head back on the table.

He glares at Mayhem, but Mayhem glares back after finish holding his paw. "What? I'm not good with kids! I'm going after him and do it my way!"

Before Onyx could protest, Mayhem was already chasing after Ty and Onyx knew what Mayhem would do to Ty. Mayhem would use his abilities to control Ty and that made Onyx pissed. He looks at the cuffs and shakes his body to break them. Soon, he starts heaving as he lifts his back off the table.

_The chase..._

Ty was running around, looking for anyone from his ohana so he could tell them what Mayhem was doing.

He spots Stitch and smiles widely, "Uncle Stitch!"

Stitch turns his head, "Gaba? Ty?"

Stitch runs up to him and Ty hugs him as he nuzzles, "Gaba matter Ty?"

"Isa Mayhem. He isa bad guy. He isa doing something to Onyx. We need stop him," Ty states with tears in his eyes.

"Okie-taka, take me to them Ty. I'll teach Mayhem a lesson," Stitch states seriously, but Ty eyes Stitch.

Ty releases Stitch and walks back slowly, "Youga naga Uncle Stitch."

Stitch sighs as he snaps his fingers and morphs back to Mayhem, "You're right I'm not."

Before Ty could run again, Mayhem grabbed onto Ty paw and pulls him back gently.

"Ty. I'm telling you the truth this time. I'm not going to hurt him, I swear I'm not lying. Ty...just believe in me and not then in Onyx's words," Mayhem states truthfully.

Ty looks up to Mayhem and asks, "Why youga and him keeping secret?"

"Because certain things are to remain mysterious," Mayhem replies with a smile.

Ty looks back to the ground before looking back at Mayhem, "Isa youga shuw youga naga huwt Onyx?"

"Absolutely positively. I'm not going to hurt Onyx," Mayhem smiles.

"Okay," Ty smiles a small one as he wipes his tears away.

Mayhem sighs in relief. Their secret was still that, a secret.

They walk back and Ty asks, "Then when youga tell secret?"

"When we're ready," Mayhem stated with a big smile. _'Not.'_

"Mayhem?" Mayhem looks down to Ty, "Have youga seen shadows moving?"

Mayhem's eyes widen in shock with what Ty said as he continues, "Youga see...meega seen black shadows moving around. Meega found the camera and took pictures. Isa black and blue and slightly big."

Mayhem's eyes widen even more so because that was the camera he just made for him.

He asks releasing a quivering voice, "D-did you happen to get any pictures?"

Ty's nods his head, "Ih. That's why meega went to ship. Meega guess Uncle Jumba left it. So meega wanted to return it."

"Ty, show me those pictures. We need to hurry," Mayhem said serious as he picks the experiment up and onto his shoulders as he runs back to the ship.

Once there, Mayhem releases Ty and sets him on the ground. The two cautiously walk into the ship. When they see where Ty put the camera, they're shock to see shadows there. Not your normal shadows. These shadows were standing and have a similar humanoid body structure. They have round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They have two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Each of their hands has three clawed fingers, and their feet are large and lack any evident digits. With the exception of their eyes, these creatures' bodies were completely black. With that, both Mayhem and Ty gulped; however, it was loud enough for the group of six shadows to hear as they turn to face them. Mayhem realizing, that they had a great disadvantage, grabs Ty's paw and runs to where Onyx was.

Ty looks back to the foreign creatures, then to Mayhem and back to the creatures. He knew that he could easily defeat them; that means Mayhem wouldn't have any trouble. But, why was he running away from them.

"Mayhem? Meega nota meega stronger than them and youga too. That means youga naga worry about them. Just fight them. They naga tough," Ty states as he waves his paw and pushes the creatures back as Mayhem ordered him to do so when they get to close.

"Ty...You don't understand what those creatures are and don't have a clue about their powers or abilities. It is better to retreat and think of a plan than to fight a useless battle. Right?" Mayhem counters nicely.

"But we can beat them," Ty whines as he tries to pull his paw from Mayhem's grasp.

"Believe me Ty. I know what you're saying and all. If it was on another occasion, I would consider that. Though, not with this enemy. The best plan is to go back to where Onyx is," Mayhem states slightly annoyed that Ty was still struggling against his hold.

When they reach the room, Mayhem throws Ty in and quickly closes the door behind him.

Onyx asks clearly shocked, "What was that for?!"

He tries to break the cuffs but Mayhem stops him, "Onyx! We're some problems and now I'm afraid I've to start the machine without telling you much about it."

"What?! Why?!" Onyx asks now worried because Mayhem had a scared expression on his face.

"The problem before decided to show up and are after us," Mayhem explains quickly, "the only way to make our problem go away is for you to think about Kingdom Hearts."

Onyx asks, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Mayhem shouts angrily as he flips the switch, "Once I pull this lever, you'll be in a dream-like state and then I need you to think about Kingdom Hearts. Think about Sora. Especially _Sora_!"

"Wha-" Onyx questions, but Mayhem pulls the lever and Onyx instantaneously falls asleep.

In a flash of white, there stood three beings in the blinding light. As the light dims down, there stood a teenaged boy with spiky brown hair along with blue eyes. He has a black suit on and is holding a blade shaped like a key. Next to him was a duck wearing blue while holding a staff and a tall dog-like person wearing green holding his shield up as the three look around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" the guy asks.

"The Gummy ship detected someone needed help and took off to these coordinates," the duck states looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah...but I don't see any Heartless," the dog finishes.

He turns around and then does the boy and duck. Their eyes widened, especially the boy's , as they walk over to Onyx.

"Stitch?" the boy ask shocked as he tries to wake him up.

"Um...Hi there," they turn to see a purple version of Stitch taking to them. "Hi again. Yeah...For starters, that isn't Stitch. His name is Onyx and...well...I used him to contact you for help. There are Heartless here on Hawaii, but only the three of us has seen them, and we are in need of your help. Stitch's world could fall under to the darkness if you don't help."

"Stitch..." the guy asks as he looks down sadly. His expression turn fierce as he looks back to the purple Stitch and nods, "We're in."

"Excellent," the purple Stitch said.

He stretches his hand out and states, "I'm Mayhem."

"Sora," the guy announces his name as he takes Mayhem's paw and shakes it.

Sora pulls back his hand and adds, "These are my friends, Donald and Goofy."

"Hi," both said to the young looking experiment who had is mouth hung open the entire time.

"Don't mind Ty. This is all new for him," Mayhem speaks as he walks over to Ty.

Ty goes over to them and sniffs Donald's staff and goes over to Goofy's shield and does the same. He smirks as he takes a bite of Goofy's shield and rips a piece of it.

"Ty!" Mayhem yells as he pulls the piece of metal out of Ty's mouth; which made Ty whimper and then he started to cry. Mayhem rolls his eyes as he takes Goofy's broken shield and tries to fix it. "Excuse him, he's young."

Goofy lowers himself down Ty's level and speaks nicely, "Aw...Don't cry."

Ty looks to Goofy and slowly wipes his tears away as he looks up to Goofy and then starts playing with his ears as he laughs.

Donald looks over to Onyx and asks, "Isn't away going to wake him up?"

"Na. Just leave him sleeping," Mayhem states. He turns around and hands Goofy his shield, "Here you go Goofy."

"Garwsh, thanks Mayhem." Goofy said as Ty is riding on his back.

"It's okay," Mayhem states with a small wave.

"Are you sure there are Heartless here?" Sora asks eagerly.

Mayhem nods, "Most definitely."

He points to the door, "Open that door and you'll see it yourself."

The three look to the door and all nod. Goofy sets Ty down as the three ready themselves and Sora opens the door quickly. The hallway was cover is a sea of black that seems to be moving everywhere. The three look to each other and nod as they run into battle. Mayhem looks at them with the door open wide, seeing the heartless disappearing after each hit. But, the more they eliminate-more seem to appear. Soon the walls and ceiling are cover in darkness as the guys begin to sink into the sea of darkness.

Mayhem, getting annoyed that Onyx hasn't woken up to help, rushes over to Ty and asks, "Ty I need you to help those three. Will you?"

They go to the door and Ty could see that the three strangers were in trouble and he looks to Mayhem, Ty nods as he raises his hand and flicks his wrist. Soon the three of them were lifted into the air and Sora, Donald and Goofy were looking at each other in annoyance because the Heartless kept pouring in. So...they look to each other and silently nodded that they were going to do their ultimate attack: Trinity limit.

They put their backs together and spin as fast as they could, damage the Heartless they separate and first do "Ultima". Pulling the Heartless together and attacking, then "Major Drive" as the three pull away from the group and send orbs at the heartless. Next comes "Break", where all three were attacking around the Heartless at fast speeds.

They pull back and put their weapons together as a white orb of light grows and spreads; damaging all the Heartless and eliminating them. The ship is empty...but damaged.

Ty lowers them as Mayhem gawks at the damaged before him, _'Maybe asking Onyx to think of Sora to help get rid of the Heartless was a bad idea.'_

Mayhem mutters shocked, "To think this is going to happen all over again."

He chuckles a humorless laugh as the group of three walk back inside.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Just my time management skills are going wacky right now. So...I think I should post every other week. Don't know, just thinking.


End file.
